Romance Carmesí
by Dark Khingt
Summary: Tras Regresar de Edoras, Natsu es entrenado por un Atalaya el cual hará surgir sus verdaderos poderes una poderosa magia la magia suprema del dragon slayer.Natsu se reúne con su hermana el cual le explica de donde es la dragon slayer del hielo,Natsu gana el titulo del nuevo Atalaya .(advertencia es NatsuxHarem es tan advertidos) con breves elementos de One Piece xD
1. Capítulo 1 Reencuentro

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueño de Fairy Tail y de sus personajes.

Elementos del fic:

-voz

-"pensamientos"

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Las gotas de lluvia seguian caendo inundado todas las calles de Magnolia a su paso pero para 3 hermanos la lluvia no parecia importarles.

-Bienvenida a casa "fueron las palabras que dijeron al ver que su hermana pequeña habia regresado y no solo eso sino que estaba con vida."

Más tarde ese mismo Día:

Cierto mago caza dragones estaba mirando desde lejos el gremio,estaba feliz que su amada había vuelto a su vida."justo antes de ir fue interrumpido por alguien"

-Oye Natsu que pasa te noto extraño no vas a ir a saludar a Lisanna"era Happy su nakama mas preciado."

-Happy no quisiera interrumpir este hermoso momento le dijo dandose cuenta que estaba abrazada por sus 2 hermanos.

-Happy que te parece si volvemos mañana para pasar tiempo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Aye sir"asi mismo cada mienbro del gremio se dirijieron a sus respectivos hogares."

A la Mañana siguiente:

-Que estas diciendo"fue la respuesta del cazador de dragones dirigada a su nakama"

-Ya te lo he dicho has estado actuando muy raro desde que Lisanna regreso de Edoras.

-A puesto que a ti teguggggta"dijo Happy diciendo su eslogan"al darse cuenta que Natsu no le estaba prestando atención,sino que estaba mirando al bar donde estaba Lisanna conversando con las demás chicas con una mirada soñadora."

-Oye Natsu me estas prestando atención"grito feliz al darse cuenta que no reaccionaba."

-Eh a lo siento Happy"pero volvio su atencion mirando un cartel en el muro de trabajos dicendo que

buscaban magos de fuego"

"El cartel indicaba la direccion en un idioma extraño a lo que Natsu reconocio fue algun idioma escrito solo para que algun dragon slayer lo reconocira"

-Oye Happy mira esto"mostrandole el cartel que decia que buscaban magos de fuego"

-Eh no entiendo nada

-No es eso segun el cartel dice que buscan magos de fuego"mostrandole el cartel asiendole entender",pero me sorprende que lo escribieran en este idioma.

-Mira la recompensa no hay descripcion"mostrandole la parte inferior del cartel"

-Eh ahora que lo mencionas es algo extraño"que habran pensado al escribirlo en este idioma solamente un dragon o un dragon slayer lo entenderia"

-Que pasa Natsu"dijo Lisanna al darse que estaban algo exaltados"

-Oh Lisanna Natsu y yo estabamos hablando sobre este cartel extraño.

"Lisanna al mirarlo se dio cuenta que estaba escrito en un extraño idioma que no entendia y que la recompensa no tenia descripcion."

-Pues si tienes razon"parece muy extraño que opinira Natsu."

-Segun el cartel dice que buscan dragon slayer del tipo fuego,pero me sorprende que lo escribieran en este idioma solamente un dragon o otro dragon slayer lo entenderia.

-Enserio" dijo Lisanna al darse cuenta de que Natsu les habia traducio el extraño documento"

-Eso significa que Igneel o algun dragon slayer lo habra escrito.

"Natsu al darse cuenta de que era su oportunidad para hacer su jugada decidio que queria que Lisanna lo acompañara en este viaje"

-Lis-anna te gustaria acompañarme en el viaje"dijo Natsu con un sonrojo y un poco de nerviosismo

"Lisanna no podia creerlo era justo lo que ella iba a pedir"-Claro "dijo con un tono de felicidad lo que hizo que Natsu sonriera tan grande como podia su cara."

-Oye Natsu que dice aqui"dijo Happy señalando unas letras extrañas escrito en letras pequeñas"

-Dejame ver"depronto Natsu se decepciono cuando dijo que tenia que ir solo"

-Dice que tengo que ir sin acompañantes" depronto Lisanna se decepciono al saber de que no podia acompañarlo en su viaje"-Eso significa que yo tampoco podre ir "dijo Happy al saber que tampoco podria ir."

-Lo siento Happy pero tengo que ir solo "dijo Natsu acariciando su cabeza" -Lo tengo "dijo Natsu al pensar en su nakama."

-Que te parece mientras yo no estoy acompañanas a Lisanna en sus trabajos que haga.

-Enserio"dijo Happy emocionado al saber de que noestaria solo"-Lisanna confio en ti para proteger a Happy mientras mi ausencia.

"El confia en mi penso Lisanna con un sonrojo que adornaban sus mejilas"-Si cuenta conmigo Natsu"dijo ella con una sonrisa al saber de que el centro de su afecto confiaba en ella."

-Bien esta decidido mañana mismo partire hacia mi destino"dijo Natsu al saber que Happy podria

estar con Lisanna sabiendo que para ella era como su mama o una hermana,ya que Natsu para el era como un padre o un hermano."

-Ah Natsu antes de que te vayas quisieras ir conmigo a cenar esta noche"dijo Lisanna mirando hacia

abajo para ocultar su sonrojo"

-Cla-ro"al igual que Lisanna Natsu estaba un poco sonrojado mirando hacia un costado"

-Se guggggtan"dijo Happy pero no tenia su atencion porque ellos estaban tan consentrados que no se dieron cuenta que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas."

-Mira la hora que es"dijo Natsu totalmente sonrojado mirando hacia un costado para que no se diera cuenta."

-Si mañana tienes que estar preparado para partir mañana"dijo Lisanna sonrojada al maximo pensando por que casi se besan."

-Bueno te esperare en la puerta de tu casa a las 19:00 p.m"sin decir nada más el dragon slayer fue a preparase para su cita.

-Supongo que Natsu necesitara ayuda,nos vemos Lisanna"dijo Happy saliendo despues del mago caza dragones."

-Sin embargo Lisannna"seguia pensando en el momento en el que casi se besan"-No puedo esperame mas Natsu-kun"

"saliendo del gremio Lisanna sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato que alguien los habia observado desde lejos."

-Yo se que ella y Natsu se conocen desde pequeños pero porque me siento asi"dijo Lucy al ver que casi se besan."

-No te sientas mal Lucy-hime yo aun te sigo amando"dijo Loke aparareciendo a su atras queriendola besar.

-KYA!"se ollo desde la azotea del gremio algunos dijeron que estaba siendo atacada,pero al ver la

escena de un espiritu estelar con los lentes rotos y una mano impresa en la mejilla izquierda totalmente fuera de combate."

-Oh pobre"dijeron todos al ver que desvanecia de vuelta hacia el mundo estelar."

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. 2Capítulo:Conexiones

Cap 2: Conexiones

Eran las 19:00 p.m en Magnolia y cierto dragon slayer estaba muy ansioso le queria dar una buena

impresion asi que toda la tarde se preparo alistando su vestuario, cuando llegó a su casa se fijo si

lucia bien sacando un pequeño espejo.

-Toc, toc "como si Lisanna pudiera sentir quien era al otro lado de la puerta, la abrio con un movimento rápido para dejar a un cazdor de dragones totalmente atontado por la belleza que deslumbraba Lisanna.

-Lis-anna"Lisanna vestia un vestido sin mangasde color azul con tirantes, usaba tacones altos de color azul,su vestido dejo su espalda al descubierto y un diafragma del vestido dejaba ver sus piernas largas,un poco de maquillaje y delineador para resaltar su atuendo.

-wow te ves muy hermosa"dijo Natsu con una sonrisa tan grande, menos mal tenía los ojos cerrados sino hubiese visto a Lisanna que parecia un tomate radiactivo.

-gracias tu no te ves tan mal"Natsu lleva unos pantalones blancos con zapatos a juego, una chaqueta blanca, una camisa rosada de color de su pelo, con su bufanda en su cuello como siempre".

-bueno nos vamos"le dijo a ella ofreciendo su brazo a lo que ella enlazo con el suyo".

"-La cena transcurrio sin complicaciones la joven pareja estaban charlando sobre experiencias anteriores, cosas triviales recordando un poco sus dias de infancia y el tiempo de Lisanna en Edoras.

"-Natsu le conto lo que había pasado en el gremio,desde la llegada de Lucy la guerra de Phantom Lord y como el gremio fue destruido,parecia que no querian que ella sabiera,pero Natsu le conto despues de todo tenia derecho a saber.

-"El camarero vino y les entrego la cuenta,Lisanna y va a pagar,pero como todo buen caballero Natsu le dijo que el pagaria en agradecimento por la cena".

-Arigato Lisanna, gracias por invitarme a comer

-No yo deberia agradecerte por pagar"dijo Lisanna en un tono dulce"

-Pero eran tus reservaciones además era mi deber como caballero.

-Bueno,bueno"sin querer la pareja caminaron tomado de las manos como una pareja,después de un tiempo de caminar al ver que tenia frio Natsu le presto un abrigo y se dirijieron a la plaza donde se sentaron unos cuantos minutos, despuésde un tiempo al uniosono ellos rompieron el silencio".

-Natsu/Lisanna "ambos se detuvieron compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa."Aclarando su mente Lisanna le dijo que comenzara primero para asi poder reunir el valor para confesarse".

-Ok Lisanna desde que te perdí hace 2 años nunca a habido lugar en mi mente,jamas crei volver a ver tu rostro y tus bellos ojos de color zafiro de nuevo,pero el destino nos volvio a unir la verdad siempre anhele este momento lo que quiero decir Lisanna es."Lisanna no podia creerlo era justo lo que ella iba a hacer".

-"Sera verdad el"Lisanna estaba roja a no mas pensando en lo que el iba a decir a continuación".

-Lo que quiero decirte es que yo Te amo, quisieras ser mi novia"el cazador de dragon no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para una respusta, Lisanna se abalanzo sobre el besandolo profundamente".

-Si! "Lisanna respondio con lagrimas de alegría no se lo podia creer ella queria decirle eso pero el que se lo dijera el a ella la hizo sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo".

-Natsu sonrisa era tan amplia como su rostro pudo, durante dos años, había echado de menos en silencio, sólo feliz sabía el dolor que mantiene el fondo de su corazón. Pero ahora que había terminado, ella había vuelto, y lo más importante es que ella lo había aceptado como su novio.

"Después de festejar su felicidad Natsu llevo a Lisanna a su casa listo para partir mañana ya que mañana sera su trabajo del cartel medio raro".

-Al llegar adentro de su casa Mira lo estaba esperando para preguntarle como le fue en su cita".

-nee-chan como te fue en tu cita"a lo que Lisanna respondio con una pequeña simple y corta respuesta".

-Grandiosa"Lisanna en si estaba en las nubes ya que su más grande anhelo se había vuelto realidad".

-"Lisanna despues de esto tomo una ducha de agua fría y se acosto para mañana despedirse de su novio en su trabajo".

Ah la mañana siguiente:

-Natsu estaba a punto de tomar el tren en rumbo a su viaje,cuando sale Lisanna y le grita".

-Buena suete Natsu-kun!"a lo que Natsu le responde gritando de la misma forma"

-Arigato !"dicho esto después partio el tren a lo que Natsu casi se cae por la ventana sino fuera por que se volco para el otro lado de la ventanilla,dando comienzo a las nauses de Natsu al subir a un transporte".

Fin

Este es el cap numero 2 a todos los que me sigen les agradesco y les ofresco una disculpa por no actualizar el fic es que tengo bastante tare XD, bueno dejen sus comentarios abajo y diganme que sugerencias me recomendarian.! :3 .


	3. Capítulo:Es tu Obligación

Cap 3 : Es tu obligación

"Natsu había llegado a un puerto pesquero en el cual se subio a un bote el cual lo llevo hasta una ciudad llena de agua (así como Water 7 XD) en el cual el unico modo de moverse era en bote el cual

Natsu sufrío una agonía despues de un tiempo al fin llego a las afueras de la ciudad".

"Despues de un tiempo en el bote llego a una isla tropical, pero esta tenía una forma de media luna y tenía un torre extraño en forma espiral".

-sugoi aquí debe ser"dijo Natsu al entrar a la torre en espiral, para su sorpresa eso no era lo más impresionante al entrar se dio cuenta de que tenia más espacio del que tenía, después de un tiempo

de subir por las escaleras llego a la cima y vio una puerta grande de acero con toques dorados y una boca de dragón en la puerta"

-ah que raro esta puerta no tiene cerradura ni manija"dijo Natsu al darse cuenta de que la puerta no tenía cerradura y por más que lo intentaba no podía abrirla".o

-es hora "cuando Natsu estaba apunto de abrir la puerta con fuego los ojos del dragon se pusieron rojos y la puerta se comenzo a abrir, entonces otra habitacion gigante se revelo pero a diferencia de las demás esta tenia una estatua de un hombre con barba".

-genial otra habitación más"dijo Natsu al entrar a la habitacion despues de un rato los ojos de la estatua brillaron, Natsu al darse cuenta de esto no lo pudo creer un espíritu se materializó en frent de el".

-¿Quien eres tú?"dijo Natsu al espíritu en frente de el"

-Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar, que haces en mi santuario"dijo el espíritu de un hombre que aparentaba tener 50 años con barba de color marrón larga con un kimono rojo y sandalias en la parte trasera de su kimono de color rojo tenia el logo de un dragón de color rojo"

-Soy Natsu Dragneel estoy aquí por el trabajo que solicitaron"Afirmo Natsu al recordar el porque de su viaje"

-Ah asi que eres tu, lo siento si te ofendi me llamo Roku en la anterior era fui conocido como el Atalaya (quiere decir vigilante o guardian) de este mundo."Dijo Roku al ver que Natsu había sido el que había podido leer el cartel que lo escribio hace ya mas de un siglo".

-Atalaya? Eres tu el que solicitó el trabajo del mago de fuego"pregunto Natsu para aclarar sus dudas sobre el trabajo extraño que el había solicitado".

-Vera antes de morir yo predijo que el sucesor naceria en esta era y por lo tanto seria un mago de fuego o mejor un dragon slayer el que heredaria el titulo del nuevo Atalaya de la siguiente era asi que por lo tanto escribi en un anuncio un oficio de solicitud que solo el podría entender, solo algunos como Igneel lo entenderian.

-Conociste a Igneel! "dijo Natsu sobresaltado porque este hombre lo conocío a su padre adooptivo que lo cuido en su infancia ".

-Claro de hecho yo le puse ese nombre, pero bueno volviendo a nuestro tema tu fueiste escogido como el salvador de esta era por lo tanto es mi deber en ayudarte a lograrlo como nuevo Atalya es tu obligacion retomar el título y sembrar la esperanza para la siguiente era.

"Natsu no lo podia creer no solo había conocido a su padre adoptivo sino que le decía que el había sido escogido como su sucesor y ahora le estaba diciendo que el era el nuevo salvador de esta era y no solo eso que el debía ser el que lograra retoma el nuevo titulo de Atalaya".

-pero Igneel nunca te menciono, como se que no me estas mintiendo"pregunto Natsu para aclarar sus dudas sobre el espíritu que le estaba hablando".

-Te dire porque, solo aquellos que son dignos de tener el titulo de Atalaya podrían haberlo entendido, solo aquellos con la flama de la bondad podrían haber habierto la puerta y por último tú eres el único que me puede ver en mi forma de alma ya que posees los dones que se necesita para poder observarme y entederme."dijo Roku al joven Dragon Slayer para asi aclarar sus dudas en respecto a el.

-Esta bien Roku-san que es lo que necesito hacer"como si fuera la clave la puerta se cerro asu atras"

-ah que es lo que pasa"prengunto Natsu al espíritu" Roku-san que esta sucediendo porque la puerta se cerro.

-Al aceptar tu obligacion como nuevo Atalaya, la puerta en esta sala se cierra, deberas entrenar aqui durante 7 meses para obtener la fuerza suficiente como para poder enfrentarte a los peligros que se te presentaran.

-7 meses pero solo tengo una semana, además tengo que volver con Lis-chan"dijo Natsu reflexionando sobre su nueva obligación".

-jah eso no es problema,esta es una habitacion especial,cuando esa puerta se cerro perdiste contacto con el mundo exterior, un dia en el mundo exterior,es un mes completo aquí, no tendras problema en entrenar con esta habitación verdad."dijo Roku para tratar de calmar a su nuevo aprendiz".

-Enserio! asombroso que más hay en esta habitación" Natsu al estar emocionado estaba que se encendia de emocion".

-Sigueme Natsu"Roku dijo señalando unas escaleras que conducian a la parte inferor de la torre cuando terminaron de bajar las largas escaleras Natsu se sorprendío no lo podía creer había una sala de entrenamiento mas grande que lo se encontraba en la superficie y volcanes gigantes que al parecer estaban algo activos."

-No puede ser todo esto siempre estuvo aquí abajo, Roku-san que es lo que vamos a hacer aquí"Pregunto Natsu si antes estaba emocionado ahora lo estaba mas esta sala de entrenamineto era perfecta para aumentar sus habilidades de pelea".

-Aquí comienza la primera fase de tu entrenamiento, esta es la fuente para despertar tu verdadero porder"Dijo Roku señalando ese volcán que comenzó activarse entonces".

-Para despertar tu verdadero poder debes detener la erupción volcánica, y evitar que se queme este lugar sagrado.

-Como voy a detener la erupción"Para eso entonces Natsu ya se encontraba en la cima del volcan y estaba callendo en el" – Natsu si no quieres morir deberas detener la erupción ahora no importa lo que sea debes detener el volcán.

-Ahhh... estabien Karyu no Hoko"esto no le Hizo nada a la magma despues de varios intentos

Natsu ya estaba en el volcan y estaba que se adentraba mas en el en un acto de desesperacion sabía que iba a morir cuando entonces unas flamas de color carmesí emergian de el rodeandolo por completo".

-Que pasa con estas flamas estan quemando el magma, no siento calor ni me estoy quemando "Natsu penso entocen se le ocurrio que podia apagar el volcan quemando el magma con estas flamas".

-Esta es la suprema magia de Dragon slayer que había escuchado"entonces era cierto la suprema magia de Dragon Slayer que lo convertia en el dios Dragon de fuego"

-Muy bien (1) Ryūjin no gōon(龍神の轟音)Rugido del Dios Dragón" grito Natsu para observar como el nuevo rugido quemaba el magma del volcan quemandolo todo con unas flamas de color carmesí

-Excelente joven Dragon Slayer veo que porfin habeís despertado tu verdadero poder"dij Roku al observar su aprendiz detener una erupción volcánica el solo".

-Tu!, porque me lanzaste hacia el volcan que pasa si no lo hubiera logrado"dijo Natsu que estaba a punto de golpearlo".

-Pues hubieras muerto"dijo Roku con un aire de sarcasmo al terminar su oración" pero tranquilo sabía que lo ibas a lograr después de todo eres el nuevo sucesor de mi título.

-Bueno la primera fase esta completa, ahora nos toca la segunda fase del entrenamiento, en esta fase entrenaremos tus nuevos poderes para que puedas manipularlas a voluntad

-Roku-san cuantas fases son del entrenamiento"pregunto Natsu para saber cuanto tiempo más tenía que aguantarlo".

-Tranquilo alumno primero tendras que entrenar aca para que puedas controlaro a voluntad, las preguntas te lo respondere al final,Ok! regresemos a la prácrica comenzaremos dando 500 vueltas al campo si no lo haces las aumentare en 700 te quedo claro!."grito Roku con el mismo tono que usaba Erza para detener a Natsu y Gray cuando peleaban por cualquier tontería suya".

-No ningún problema, comezaré ahora mismo"Natsu empezo a correr por todo el campo para no tener que ser 700 más, entonces penso en Lisanna sabía que ella la estaba esperando en Magnolia y Natsu no la quería hacer esperar".

-Me estoy encendiendo"dijo Natsu al saber que su amada lo esperaba alla en Magnolia entonces aimento la velociad para asi poder estar mas tiempo con ella"

-"Solo esperame Lis-chan me hare más fuerte y asi podremos pasar más tiempo juntos".

-"Asi fue como fue los demás días de Natsu solo entrenando y entrenando cada vez que hacía un ejercicio recordaba a Lisanna para asi poder estar más tiempo con ella, después de unos meses Natsu ya había logrado controlar y dominar perfectamente sus nuevos poderes, entonces cuando toco la hora para salir Natsu y Roku salieron afuera de la torre para encontrarse con un dragon de color rojo largo con bigotes no era tan grande como Igneel pero aun asi salieron rumbo hacia las montañas para entonces Natsu ya había cambiado se había vuelto más calmado y había logrado agarrle cariño a Roku llamando sensei al final de su nombre"

-"Te sorprenderas al encontrarla de nuevo Natsu"penso Roku al ver como su aprendiz descansaba en el lomo de su Dragón".

AN: Listo espero que les guste este capítulo, agradesco a mis seguidores y espero que a las personas que le guste mi historia comenten aquí abajo, y bueno no se olviden que cada vez avanzo mas en mi historia x3: y no se olviden gente que me ayuda mucho y me inspira sus comentarios.

Hasta luego! =D


	4. La chica del cabello rosa

Capítulo 4: La chica de cabello rosa "Aparace la hermana de Natsu".

"Han pasado ya dos horas desde que Natsu y Roku partieron hacía las montañas, Natsu habia decidido dormir placidamente en el lomo de Fang(su dragón de Roku)sabia que el viaje demoraria por eso para no aburrirse decidío dormir, mientras que Roku se encontraba inquieto mas bien ansioso por algo ya que Roku se imaginaría la sorpresa que le daría a su estudiante estrella.

"Jamás pense que lo controlarias en tan poco tiempo Natsu" Natsu había logrado controlar su poder en tan solo 5 meses de entrenamiento furtivo y no solo eso había ganado una incontamble cantidad de experiencia en las batallas".

"Flash back":

-Rayos no pense que seria tan fuerte"penso Natsu al haber observado a su maestro con toda su fuerza, su maestro tenia una espada que parecía una espada de mosquetero pero cortaba las montañas como si estuviese hechas de manquetilla"

-"si no esquivo su próximo ataque me va a matar" Ahhg!"grito Natsu usando su espada que habia forjado el mismo en el volcan que lo lanzo con sus propias llamas, su espada parecía una katana samurai un poco más gruesa con la empuñadura larga y en el filo de la espada con bordes de color carmesí y con el mango delgado con un poco grueso" toma esto Kurimuzon ryūjin ken(クリムゾン龍神剣)Espada Carmesí del Dios Dragón.

"Roku solo se limito a bloquearlo con su mango de su katana y luego haciendo un movimiento rápido para lanzarle otra potente onda de fuego que provenía de su katana"

-Mierda "Natsu se prendio fuego a sus pies para irse como un cometa rodeado en flamas de color carmesí"mierda si no fuera por mi velocidad me hubiera matado rayos que debo hacer para ganarle"

-Lo estas haciendo todo mal Natsu"Roku le habló a su estudiante que al parecer tenía dificultades para aprender su enseñanza "Tu deberias saber mas que nada que cuando atacas tienes la intención de matar a tu oponente".

-Que!"Natsu se sorprendío a lo que le dijo su maestro" pero que cojones estais diciendo Roku-sensei yo no tengo la intencion de matarlo ni de matar a nadie"replicó Natsu al sorprendio por lo que acaba de escuchar". Yo no matare a nadie con esta katana sagrada me dijiste que la katana era una herraminta que todos los Atalayas deberian dominar para salvar al mundo no para matar a las personas al momento de atacar.

-Natsu!"Roku le gritó a su alumno" tu mas que nadie deberías saber lo que esta sucediendo ahora

cuando atacas a tu oponete tendras la intencion de matarlo si eso es necesario."Roku le grito a su alumno por lo que acababa de decir". Si no aprendes la leccion no me queda mas opcion que matarte y encontrar otro remplazo"al terminar la frase Roku alzo su katana que desprendian llamas de color verde esmeralda Natsu estaba mas sorprendido por lo que le acababa decir su maestro y mas que su katana estaba haciendo sabia que lo iba a matar".

-Lo puedes ver Natsu mi intención de matarte se refleja en mi katana si no puedes entender eso yo mismo te matare por ser un incompetente"Natsu estaba que temblaba de miedo no por lo que le acababa de decir sino que si moría ya no podia encontrarse con su amada Lis-chan".

-"Mierda si muero Lis-chan se desmoronará y no solo ella sino todo el gremio mierda que debo hacer"Natsu no podía soportar la idea que ya no se encontraría mas con su amada Lis-chan y que ya no podia volver a ver a sus amigos del gremio" Mierda!

-Toma esto Natsu Dragneel! Colmillo asesino del dragón de fuego verde"una enorme media luna con fuego verde se dirigía hacia el cazador de dragones de cabello color chicle" -Ahhhhgr maldito seas Roku-sensei!.

"Natsu con un movimiento rápido bloqueo su ataque aunque al comienzo tenia problemas para esquivarlo logro reperlo con su katana lanzadole otra media luna mas grande con fuego color carmesí a lo que Roku se sorprendío por un momento pero logro esquivarlo apenas cortandole varios cabellos de la parte izquierda de su cabeza"

-Ahhhrg! "rugio Natsu con ira desvainando su katana contra su maestro a lo que Roku se sorprendio por la cantidad de llamas infernales que desprendia de su katana" -"Mierda esta cantidad de llamas infernales es demasiada debería estar agotado debe tener una cantidad impresionante de poder magico para gastarlo y seguir teniendo mas"-impresionante desempeño pero todavía no estas a mi nivel"dicho esto Roku comenzo a desenvainar su katana, con llamas verdes empezo a dar golpes rapidos y letales pero Natsu se los cubría con facilidad, Natsu comenzó a adaptarse a la situacion enfoncando su ira y desesperacion en su katana con llamas carmesí logro darle pelea a Roku quien poco a poco comenzaro a agotarse ya habian pasado 18 horas así y aun tenian ganas de seguir combatiendo".

-Natsu! terminemos esto ya"Roku alzo su katana y al instante el suelo comenzo a temblar toda la pradera ahora no era mas que desierto Natsu se sorprendío por la gran cantidad de poder magico que emitia su maestro Roku no era mas que un gran pilar de fuego verde que salia desde su katana"

-Mierda este poder es increible, esta desgarrando el cielo con sus llamas verdes"mierda no creo poder ganarle"Mierda!"Natsu rugío de ira por no creer poder igualar su fuerza, pero de ahí se le vino a la mente la imagen de una Lisanna muy triste y todos sus amigos llorando"

-"Mierda no tengo permitido perder se que puedo ganarle solo esperame Lis-chan"."Natsu alzo su katana que comenzo a emerger de ella llamas de color carmesí con un color negro oscuro". Roku-sensei no perdere ante ti no tengo planes de morir todavía" "Roku al escuchar a su alumno sin la mas pisca de miedo al igualar su fuerza al fin había logrado comprender lo que el le quería enseñar a su alumno" Al fin lo has compredido Natsu el verdadero poder de llamas infernales".

-¡Muy viene hagamoslo!"Natsu y Roku rugieron al uniosono blandiendo sus katanas en un ultimo ataque devastador que desgarro la tierra desolada en radio de 13 km, alterminar la explosion de los choques entre las dos fuerzas era totalmente increíble era como si las 2 fuerzas se encontraran fuera de nuestra comprensión al terminar se ve a un Natsu aun de pie muy cansado con varios cortes su ropa desgarrada totalmente quemada aunque su ropa sea a prueba de fuego sus sandalias estaban totalmente cauterizadas su faldon esta roto excepto desde las rodillas hasta arriba lo único que se encontraba intancto era su bufanda de escamas que le regalo Igneel mientras que Roku estaba totalmente quemado sus manos estaban quemadas su katana se rompío su kimono estaba en cenizas excepto su faldón sus sandalias estaban cauterizadas en el preciso instante callo al piso pero lo mas impresionante que en la superficie estaba un hueco gigante en forma de cruz que al pareces en los bordes estaban con flamas verdes y carmesí al mismo tiempo la llanura no era mas que un desierto inmenso pero con superficie llana y plana".

-Ahhhrg maldición no puedo creer que perdí"Roku estaba en el piso totalmente cansado sin fuerzas para poder continuar, con su último esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie y dice".

Al fin lo entendiste Natsu"Natsu se sorprende que todavía podía ponerse de pie despues deese devastador ataque"-Aprendiste determinación"este chico es impresionante pudo en una competencia de fuerza"."Natsu estaba confundido por lo que le acababa decir su maestro".

Eh determinación"Natsu estaba muy confudido pero después de pensarlo por un tiempo comprendío lo que le quería enseñar su maestro".-Así que esto se trataba el entrenamiento maldito, la verdad crei que de verdad me iba a matar sensei"Natsu por un tiempo se calmo pero eso terminó cuando Roku respondío con un".

-La verdad es que siempre trate de matarte con cada uno de mis ataques pero como tu siempre los esquivivas decidi poner las cosas mas interesantes asi que"Roku no pudo terminar de hablar debido a un puñetazo en la cara por su alumno" – Maldito no te puedes imaginar como me sentí que pasaría si de verdad hubiera muerto"Natsu estaba que hervía de ira no solo porque su maestro se pasaba de pendejo si no que todo lo veía como una broma".-Pues simplemente hubíese esperado otros 245 años para que aparecíera otro"Dijo Roku con unos aires de sarcasmo que hizo que a Natsu se le inchara otra vena en la cabeza".-Pero tranquilo yo sabía que lo lograrías ademas no es mi culpa que no lo entendieras a la primera estupido"."Esto hizo que Natsu tomara su katana y desenvainara contra su maestro"."Como su katana de Roku estaba rota se vio obligado a que corriera por su vida".

-Vuelve aqui maldito no huyas cobarde!". "Asi otra vez comenzaron con sus tontas curosidades que se repetian dia tras dia".

Fin del Flash Back(;D):

-"Natsu te has vuelto muy fuerte al fin eres digno de mi título de Atalaya"penso Roku al ver a su alumno aun descansando en el lomo de su dragon, sabía que Natsu era digno de merecerse su titulo lo sabía desde el momento desde que se lo encontro, Natsu había mostrado un poderoso interes en aprender sus tecnicas en un corto periodo de tiempo en tan solo 5 meses(5 dias en el mundo real)había logrado aprender todas las tecnicas que le enseño y no solo eso había logrado obtener una incontable experencia en el combate, cuando al fin llegaron a las montañas Roku bajo del lomo de Fang y vio que Natsu aun seguía dormido entonces se le ocurrio".

-Oe maldito mocoso despieta"Roku le lanzo un puñete pero para su sorpresa Natsu lo detuvo con una sola mano,pero este seguía dormido entonces Roku le lanzo una patada que Natsu lo bloqueo con la otra mano y este aun seguía dormido entonces se aparto e hizo un silbido para que Fang ascendiera al cielo, en unos instantes ya se encontraban lo suficiente mente alto como para que Fang se volteara y Natsu cayera, y asi lo hizo pero Natsu aun seguía dormido esto molesto a Roku mucho que lo siguiente que hizo fue mandarle una patada en la cara tan rapida y con una furía de los mil demonios que Natsu no se cubrio y lo mando por unos instantes al cielo para luego estrellarse contra el piso".

-Ahhrg a maldicion, oe! Roku-sensei y eso por que fue"Natsu molesto por la repentina accion de su maestro. -No me culpes a mi maldito mocoso desde hace un tiempo llegamos asi que intente despertarte pero usted tiene el sueño pesado asi que no me vengas con tus tonterías de nuevo.

-Esta bien oe porque estamos en un lugar nevado Roku-sensei"pregunto Natsu a su maestro que porque estaban en un lugar apartado de la ciudad".-Maldito me prometiste que me llevarias volando hasta Magnolia pero porque estamos en las montañas."Natsu estaba molesto porque su maestro le había mentido que lo llevaría volando para asi no sufrir mareo en los transportes".

-Que molesto eres mocoso, te dije que te llevaría devuelta a tu gremio pero primero necesito hacer algo aquí en Kotsuchi"dijo Roku con enojo falso la verdad se había divertido al tratar de despertar a

su alumno".

-Ah Kotsuchi?(significa tierra nevada en la filosofia china era el ying formado totalmente que se aplica perfectamente a mi historia ya veran es una sorpresa)"Natsu pregunto con curiosidad".

-Ese nombre le puso el postearior Atalaya a mi Kuroma-sensei el fue mi maestro que me enseño la legendaria disciplina de los Atalayas, el dijo que el verano es el yang y el invierno es el ying".

-Ah ying y yang que es eso"pregunto Natsu a su maestro" -El ying y el yang son las fuerzas opuestas que rigen el unvierso y estabecen un orden en ellas son como el bien y el mal".

-Pero si el dijo que el yang era el verano y el ying el invierno, entonces el otoño sería el yang transformandose en ying y la primavera el ying transformandose en yang"dijo Natsu con un pensamiento rapido" – Así es alumno mio tambien establecian el orden en las cosas por ejemplo una persona no siempre puede ser malvada y una persona buena no todo el tiempo puede ser buena cada humano tiene su lado yang que es ser amable y su lado ying que muestran sus emociones como el enojo y la ira".

-Por cierto Natsu ninguna brujula apunta hacía aca asi como tampoco las brujulas apuntan a donde deben ir asi que estamos sin guía en este lugar"dijo Roku rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza con una sonrisa estupida".

-Queeeeeeeeee! Y recien me lodices maldito bastardo!"Dijo Natsu enojado porque su maestro lo había traido a otra de sus tonterías sin sentido". -No te molestes tanto la única que sabe como salir de aquí es la dragona de la montaña pero antes necesito hacer algo"Roku dijo con un tono feliz porque ya sabía lo que el iba a hacer".

-Ah Dragona hay una dragona en esta montaña ella quizas sepa donde esta Igneel"Natsu ya estaba encendido en la emocion". -Que esperas Roku-sensei"ya estaba corriendo por una gran ventaja".

-Tenemos que ir con ella si queremos salir de aquí"Natsu no podía esperar mas tenia en la mente quizas la posibilidad de que ella sepa donde estaba su padre adoptivo y anterior maestro".

-Vaya este mocoso si que necesita una "novia"dijo Roku lo último en su mente para no molestar de nuevo a su alumno".

-"Despúes de un momento de escalar la montaña nevada del territorio de Kotsuchi Natsu dijo algo".

-Roku-sensei"Dijo Natsu atrayendo la atencion de su maestro"Dígame porque nunca le gusta hablar de su pasado"."Dijo Natsu con curisidad a lo que Roku le dijo" -No es que no me guste hablar es solo que hay errores que necesito olvidar, cada vez que pienso en ello yo"Dijo Roku aprentando su puño"- No se preocupe Roku-sensei equivocarse no es malo es lo que nos hace humanos"Dijo Natsu al ver que su maestro estaba enojado".-Natsu"Roku estuvo sorprendido por la respuesta de su alumno ya no era ese mocoso del que había encontrado en la torre espiral".-Ok Natsu te lo contare.

-Aquí en Kotsuchi fue donde me críe ya que nací huerfano esta era mi aldea natal"dijo Roku señalando lo que parecian unas ruinas de una antigua civilización".-Aquí en Kotsuchi el territorio del antiguo Atalaya fue donde el me enseño la legendaria discplina mi maestro Kuroma-sensei que entre los de su tiempo er un sabío un gran filosofo, pero los bastardos del consejo mágico lo tachaban de loco por creer en pensamientos que definen nuestra existencia".

-Wow eso es asombroso Roku-sensei!"dijo Natsu por creer que el sensei de su sensei era una persona tan sabía".Continue por favor"Roku suspiro un poco"-Comparado con el yo no soy tan listo

,pero mi maestro me dijo que yo estaba destinados a grandes cosas con mi voluntad y valor me entreno durante un perido de 10 años reales."Natsu estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir su maestro". -Lo que me sorprende Natsu es que a usted le tomo 5 meses aprender la discplina legendaría de los Atalayas". - Continuando la historia"Después de finalizar el entrenamiento me mude a la ciudad de Magnolia en donde me inscribí en un gremio de ahí yo por lo menos eso fue hace 245 años"dijo Roku para causar suspenso a lo que Natsu le dijo"Queeee! 245 años eso es mucho tiempo".

-Bueno siguiendo la historia en unos años pude comprarme una casa en la ciudad y me mude ahí no voy a presumir pero en mis tiempos era todo un casanova"Natsu con un gotita de sudor y Roku con una pose triunfal".-Podrías continuarcon la historia Roku-sensi"dijo Natsu con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime". -Ok, despues de un tiempo una chica se unío al gremio su nombre Kasami Mei ella era una chica de cabellos Rojos ojos, color azul de tez blanca y no voy a presumir pero si que tenía pechos..jajaja"Natsu estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de su sensei"-Despues de conocernos y ayudandola en misisones me case con ella."Esto hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera".

-Te casaste con ella"Natsu estaba que no se lo podía creer" .-Sí joven púpilo,bueno siguiendo con la historia viviamos una vida felices juntos hasta que llegaría mi momento que en el que tuviera que actuar para salvar este mundo de la ruina, el mago oscuro Zeref comenzo una guerra contra todo el gobierno mundial ocasionando destrucción en cualquier ciudad que aparecía después de numerosas peleas logré derrotarlo aun recuerdo lo horrible que era "Malefor"esto ultimo en su mente". Pero después que pasaron los años el intento hacerlo otra vez esta vez sacrificando 12000 almas humanas

invoco a un terrible mostro llamado Malefor se dice que el llevaría al mundo a la destruccion Zeref invocando al monstruo robo lo más preciado para mi el alma de mi esposa"Roku lo dijo con tristeza" "Natsu estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de decir su maestro" -Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu con tristeza"

-Natsu es por eso que te entrené depende de tí proteger los Reinos de este mundo y derrotar a Zeref

los mas grandes oyen el llamado ahora es tu turno confío en ti mi disípulo"Roku agarro la cabeza de su alumno(nota Roku murio a los 56 años) " .-Claro dejamelo a mi Roku-sensei!"Natsu grito con esa sonrisa que el siempre sabe dar a sus amigos". -Bueno mi antes de morir partí mi alma a la mitad mi otra mitad esta buscando el alma de mi esposa y yo que soy la otra mitad me quede en la torre espiral esperando el regreso de mi Sucesor de mi Título.

-Roku-sensei"Dijo Natsu atrayendo la atención de su maestro"espero que logres encontrar a tu esposa"a lo que Roku dijo"-Lo se dejamelo a mi Natsu!"dijo Roku alzando el pulgar y sonriendo guiñando el ojo con una pose triunfal".

"-Sin querer ya casí llegaban a donde se encontraba la dragona, Roku se dio cuenta de esto y tomo a Fang y se fue volando a lo que Natsu se percato y dijo"-Oeeeee Roku-sensei que esta haciendo se supone que debemos ir a buscar al Dragón que vive aquí!"grito Natsu pero no se dio cuenta de que había una persona atras que salio de la nada y intento atacarlo golpeandolo tan duro que a Natsu no le dío tiempo para cubrirse".

-Mierda! Quien es ella es muy fuerte"Ella hizo otro intento agarrando la nieve y formando espadas lanzandolas hacia Natsu". -Joder"penso Natsu luego junto los brazos y grito:Gōka(業火) **Llamas Infernales, millones de llamas de color carmesí salieron disparados que evaporizaron las espadas y vaporizaron la nieve".**

**-Quien eres"Respondio Natsu ella no se lo podía creer estaba ahí la persona que ella anhelaba más ****en el mundo".**

-"Ella salto encima de el abrazandolo muy fuerte ella estaba llorando lagrimas de felicidad".

-Mi nombre es Himiko Dragneel soy tu hermana"Sus ojos deNatsu se habrieron bastante el no se lo podía creer el pensaba que el estaba solo pero al parecer tenía una hermana y estaba frente a ella".

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO:

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lamento la demora sobre la actualizacion esque pense en escribir un poco mas sobre mi historia Romance Carmesí pero bueno disfrutenla agradezco a mis seguidores y espero que me animen a seguir esta historia

Bye bye :3


	5. Recuerdos del pasado olvidado

-Mi nombre es Himiko Dragneel soy tu hermana"Sus ojos deNatsu se habrieron bastante el no se lo podía creer el pensaba que el estaba solo pero al parecer tenía una hermana y estaba frente a ella".

Capítulo 5: "Recuerdos del Pasado olvidado"

-"Natsu aun estaba en estado de shock se decía a si mismo una y otra vez"imposible,imposible,esto no es cierto"nuestro heróe estaba muy sorprendido tenía una hermana y el no lo sabía y estaba frente a el esto hizó que Natsu se enojara por que el no la reconocía, Natsu le correspondío el abrazo eso era lo menos que el podía hacer por abandonarla y olvidarla, ella ni se inmuto en no corresponderle era muy calido mientras que ella era muy frí és de un tiempo aparecío Roku con Fang el quería decirle que la dragona los estaba esperando pero a si mismo se dijo que ella lo necesitaba ya que ellos no se avían visto en mucho tiempo, ellos siguieron asi por unos minutos Natsu aunque no lo crean el estaba llorando por dentro alfin después de mucho tiempo ellos habían logrado reunirse de nuevo".

-Cuanto tiempo mas vas estar observandonos Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu terminando el abrazo a lo que ella fruncio el seño un poco por no sentir el calor que emanaba del pelo rosa cazador de dragones".

-Oh lo siento si interrumpi la reunion familiar"menciono Roku con aires de nostalgia ella se sorprendio por ver de vuelta al hombre que la trajo aca"-Ah Roku-san que hace aquí en Kotsuchi.

"Pregunto Himiko por ver al hombre que la salvo en ese día trágico"Natsu se desconcerto a lo que dijo con un".-Ehhhh! Se conocen Himiko-nee conoces a Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu estaba confundido por que su hermana que no sabía si en verdad tenía una había conocido a su Maestro, ella se sonrojo un poco por su nuevo apodo que le había dado Natsu hace un momento estaba feliz a lo que ella respondio". -Si Natsu-nichan"esto hizo que Natsu se sonrojara tambien"Roku-san fue el que me salvo y me trajo aqui es una muy larga historia después de aquel fatídico dia en que nos separamos.

"-Nos separamos"dijo Natsu algo incredulo"-Si"ella respondio"parece que lo has olvidado lo se es que tu aun eras muy niño"ella respondio con un poco de tristesa en sus palabras".

"FLASH BACK":

-"En lo lejano de un claro en el bosque se encontraban dos niños del color de cabello rosa"La mayor estaba cargando a su hermanito menor en su espalda, mientras que ella parecía muy feliz al lado de su hermano menor".

-oye Himiko-nee"con tono de niño inocente pregunto Natsu a su hermana mayor"cuando llegaremos al lugar asombroso que me dijiste"a lo que Himiko respondío"-No te preocupes Natsu-nichan ya estamos muy cerca respondío Himiko dandole una sonrisa muy tierna a lo que Natsu no pudo evitar sonreir".

-"Despues de varios minutos de estar caminando sobre el bosue(Quiero aclarar que en esta linea de tiempo Natsu tiene 4 años y Himiko tiene 9 años)pasando por los mantorrales y los precipios borrascosos era un muy largo camino para llegar al lugar que Himiko le queria enseñar a su hermano pequeño todavia recuerda todas las veces que le pidio que lo llevara a ver ese lugar tan hermoso, pasaron las horas y se ooscurecio lo mejor decidieron acampar por suerte encontraron una pequeña colina donde pasaba el rio y los arboles que habian en ellos daban una gran conformidad como si fuese una tienda, Natsu por su parte ya se había despertado, su hermana le dijo que mañana por la mañana llegarian a ese preciado lugar muy especial, Natsu no pudo esperar mas estaba muy entusiasmado y le dijo a Himko: -Himiko-nee porque es tan especial ese lugar"pregunto Natsu con voz de niño infantil",ah lo que ella respondio.-Eso es una sorpresa Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko dandole una sonrisa muy bella,Natsu se sonrojo un poco sonriendo igualmente como su hermana para despues ser sorprendidos por un ruido de su estómago de Natsu a lo que Natsu se avergonzo un poco a lo que Himiko le sonrío y dijo:-Natsu-nichan que te parece si me ayudas a atrapar la cena"dijo Himiko dandole una caña de pescar y ella teniendo otra en la mano"-Claro Himiko-nee solo dejamelo a mi"Natsu estaba sonriendo dando una pose triunfal"-Vamos Natsu-nichan"Himiko estaba feliz de tener a su hermano menor a su lado daba decir que ella siempre trataba de ayudar en lo que sea a su oni-chan."Al llegar al río que pasaba por la colina tomaron una posicion para pescar por suerte Natsu atrapa un pez alucinadamente grande de una longitud de por lo menos de 5.6 metros"era tan calmado luego de que pasara y encendieran la fogata para poder comer sus peces Natsu pregunto a su hermana."

-Ah Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu tragando un poco de pescado azado"poque es tan especial ese lugar que mencionaste"Natsu le estaba preguntando a su hermana"digo es que debe tener algo especial".

-Natsu-nichan que te diría si pudieses convertir tus deseos en realidad"dijo Himiko con un tono calmado, Natsu estaba muy confundido"que te diría si pudieses cumplir todos tus deseos con tan solo pedirlos."Himiko termino su oracion,pero Natsu se encontrataba confundido" -Ah deseos,que se cumplen con tan solo pedirlos"Natsu pregunto".

-Si Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko terminando de comer"si pudieses pedir lo que mas deseas en este mundo"Dijo Himiko"que es lo que pedirías."Este comentario fue perceptivo para Natsu a lo que respondío".

-Lo que yo pediría sería mas dias como estos contigo Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu al responder con una de esas sonrisas que el solo sabe hacer, esto hizo que Himiko se sonrojara un poco y se sintiera un poco cálido en su corazón,Himiko no lo pudo evitar y abrazo a Natsu pondiendolo en su regazo".

-Arigato Natsu-nichan,de verdad si que eres unico"Himiko estaba llorando lágrimas de felicidad al saber que tenía un hermano tan devoto,Natsu estaba muy sonrojado no por el repentino abrazo si no que su cara estaba muy cerca de su atractivo visual".

-Ah...Himiko-nee estas muy cerca"dijo Natsu muy sonrojado ya que su cara estaba muy cerca de sus hizo que Himiko se ruborize tanto que su cara parecía un tomatito,Natsu despues de tomar un poco de aire vio a su hermana y pensó que se veia muy linda cuando se sonrojaba".

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas Himiko-nee"Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y pensar que hace unos segundos estaban teniendo una conversación normal".

-"Himiko se sonrojo por lo que su oni-chan le acababa de decir ella se puso un poco mas roja a lo que contesto con un". -A-arigato Natsu-ni-chan"ella no se lo podía creer jamas en su vida se había visto así".

-"El piensa que me veo bonita, Natsu-nichan es muy kawai". "Himiko estaba teniendo pensamientos alocados por las acciones del pelo rosa matador de Dragones".

-Nat..su-ni...chan"Himiko estaba tartamudeando"en verd..ad cre..es que yo..me..ve..o hermosa".

-Claro!"dijo Natsu muy energico"sin duda eres muy linda Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa que dice eres muy preciado para mi, Himiko no se pudo contener y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu,por otro lado Natsu estaba muy sorprendido primero por el repentino abrazó de su hermana y ahora un beso en la mejilla se encontrababa muy confundido".

-Ah"menciono Natsu muy ruborizado"Himiko-nee porque ahora el repentino beso"argumento Natsu

sonrojado al maximo a lo que su Onee-chan le respondíó".

-Eh porque quise"dijo Himiko muy alegremente"ademas"se acerco al oído de Natsu y le susurro"a las mujeres les gustan que las hagan sentir felices -je."Ahora Natsu estaba muy sonrojado del hecho de que su Onee-chan le dijera esas cosas".

-Dios no entiendo a las mujeres"dijo Natsu muy confundido a lo que Himiko le dijo a su hermanito de cabello rosa". -Algun dia las entenderas Natsu-nichan"le dijo a su hermanito poniendo su mano acaricieandole el cabello, despues de conversar cosas triviales sobre hermanos como que Natsu algun dia se volvera muy fuerte para proteger a su hermana, Himiko por su parte estaba muy entusiasmada diciendole que algun dia compararan fuerzas para ver quien de los 2 es el mas fuerte,llego la hora de dormir".

-"Himiko estaba teniendo problemas para levantar su tienda de dormir debia apresurarse porque el aire comenzaba a soplar y comenzaba a hacer mucho frío no era nada que ella no podia combatir, pero se le ocurrio la idea de compartir tienda con su oni-chan"babeando un poco" se acerco a Natsu y le dijo".

-Ah"algo sonrojada y timida" Natsu-nichan.

-Ah que pasa Himiko-nee"preguntó Natsu a su One-chan, ella estaba muy sonrojada y miraba haciaa otro lado para evitar que se note su sonrojo".

-Te...gusta..ri..iia compartir tu... ti...enda solo por hoy"Ahora Natsu es el que estaba sonrojada ese comentario hizo que se cayera de espaldas aunque sea solo un crio".

-Por...favor"Himiko estaba sonrojada dandole una mirada apasionante"solo esta vez Natsu-nichaaaan!. "Himiko estaba abrazandose a si misma dando a reflejar sus grandes atractivos visuales".

-"Natsu estaba muy sorprendido, por el repentino comportamiento de su One-chan, Natsu solo se sostuvo a asentir timidamente con un."

-Hi...i"diciendolo bajo al principio" Hi! Si tu quieres Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu al terminar su oración,

Himiko no pudo contenerse que se abalanzo contra Natsu ahogandolo en sus atractivos pero no tan grandes pechos".

-Arigato Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko dandole una sonrisa que solo ella sabe dar poniendo mas y mas sonrojado al pobre de Natsu".

-"Himiko comenzo a entrar a la tienda de su hermando de cabello rosa, comenzo a cambiarse de ropa cambiandose por su pijama habitual eran unos pantalones de color azul con marcas de huellitas de gatitos, usaba una polera apegada que hacia notar sus atractivos visuales y unas medias negras".

-Ah Himiko-nee?"Pregunto a su hermana que se encontraba en su tienda de dormir" puedo entrar.

-Claro Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy alegre al saber que compartia tienda con su Oni-chan".

-Bien me alegro por ti"dijo Natsu al entrar en su tienda de dormir, en un instante se cambio se puso su pijama de dormir, despues de todos estos sucesos llego la hora de dormir y para Natsu no era muy agradable que digamos".

-"Natsu estababa totalmente sonrojado ya que estaba siendo sofocado por sus atractivos visuales de su Onee-chan y su cuerpo estaba muy a pegado al de ella,sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, basicamente Natsu estaba siendo usado de Osito de peluche por su hermana mayor".

A la mañana Siguiente:

-"Despues de liberarse de su hermana y salvaguardar las tiendas de dormir yde desayunar,Natsu y compañia estaban caminando por las montañas el cual Himiko cargaba a Natsu ya que el todavia era un crio y se le dificultaba trasladarse hasta ese lugar asombroso que le quería enseñar su One-chan".

-"Despues de escalar las montañas,cruzar por el puente y bajar por el risco, la pareja llegaron a una villa lo raro de esta era que no había nadie no había ningun ciudadano no habia mas que personas

encapuchadas de aspecto raro y con tatuajes en la parte izquierda de su rostro, claramente eran magos de un gremio oscuro".

-No puede ser, no puede ser"dijeron los ciudadanos muy asustados de la villa"ellos son magos oscuros de Soul Red el gremio roba almas".

-Silencio!"grito el lider de la secta"o quieren morir aquí basuras asquerosas!"despues de acabar su oracion hizo un circulo mágico y disparo una esfera de magia gigantesca de color morado oscuro que carbonizo los domicilos de los ciudadanos en un instante la ciudad estaba en llamas".

-"Natsu y su Himiko la pareja de cabello color rosa estaban sorprendidos aquellos hombres iban a aniquilar a los ciudadanos sin ninguna razon en particular".

-Ah Himiko-nee esoy asustado"Natsu estaba muy asustado los tipos encapuchados estaban destruyendo la villa". -No te preocupes Natsu-nichan estas conmigo yo te projere no importa lo que pase".

-Hai!"un subordinado aparecío de la nada y en un instante agarro a los 2 hermanos y se movío muy rapido que aparecio al frente del lider de la secta".

-Valla Makin-sama mirá que encontre"el lider Makin-sama volteo y sonrío maleficamente y respondío". -Jajajaja pero que tenemos aca, criajos prometedores bien hecho Volak contacta a Brain-sama los llevaremos a la torre del cielo serviran como sacrificío para Zeref.

-Que cojones no dejare que se interpongan en mi camino!"gruño Himiko de ira"soltad a Natsu-nichan bastardos de mierda!"Himiko estaba furiosa no le importaba lo que le hicieran a ella si no que se preocupa por la seguridad de su Oni-chan".

-Jajaja pensandolo bien"dijo mirando con lujuria a Himiko" que les parecería quedarnosla asi podremos tener mucha diversion. "Esto hizo que Natsu se molestera y rugiera con ira".

-Bastardos no les dejare que hagan daño a Himiko-nee!"Natsu logro quitarse del agarre del sujeto encapuchado y mordiera en su brazo a Makin y se retorciera de dolor".

-Ah maldito hijo de Puta!"grito Makin creando un circulo magico lanzo un rayo que golpea a Natsu muy fuerte y salio volando unos metros adelante".

-Ahhhhrg!"grito Natsu de dolor por el impacto de magia, Himiko miraba con horror a su hermano".

-Sueltenme hijos de puta!,tengo que ir a ver a Natsu-nichan"pero no daba resultados"Sueltenme malditos bastardos!Makino todavia seguia muy enojado que hervia de furia!".-No vale que una basura insignificante como tu sea sacrificado en honor a Zeref-sama"dijo haciendo una señal a sus subordinados" Matenlo!"dicho esto todos empezaron a golpear a Natsu atacandolo salvajemente".

-"Himiko no pudo soporta la ira que sentía estaba tan enojada con ellos que exploto en ira sacando a flote su poder magico, de la nada un circulo magico de color celeste y blanco aparecío abajo de los pies de Himiko, los hombres encapuchados se quedaron sorprendidos y dejaron de golpear al pobre de Natsu."

-Este poder magico es increible"dijo uno de los tipos enmascarados"-Sorprendente es mucho poder magico"dijo otro sujeto encapuchado". -Mierda es increíble es mucho poder magico" y asi sucesivamente!.

-Esta mocosa tiene tanto poder magico,"entonces debo contactar a Brain-sama"dijo Makino totalmente estupefacto sacando un comunicador pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se congelo de la nada".

-No los perdonare por haber lastimado a Natsu-nichan Malditos hijos de puta!"gruño Himiko con rabía y una colera muy inmensa se podía oir frialdad en sus palabras".

-"Himiko alzo su mano creando una especia de esfera con rotaciones elípticas de forma blanca y en el centro una esfera de color azul".-Ahora pagaran!"gruño Himiko con rabia lanzadola hacia los tipos encapuchados que en un instante se hizo gigante alcanzandolos en su Diametro".

-"Himiko grito con sus fuerzas". -Frost Nova(**フロストノヴァ**)Nova Escarcha!"Lanzandola hacia sus oponentes todos se congelaron al instante convirtiendose en escarcha resquebrajandose hacia el contacto con el viento dejando unas flamas de color azul brillante en la superficie del diametro en la que se encontraban".

-"Himiko apreto los puños con fuerza logrando que las flamas azules latieran con mas fuerza quemando todo ella quería a segurarse que nadie halla sobrevivido a su ataque despues de unos segundos Himiko alzo su brazo derecho absorviendo el fuego que desaparecio en un instante despues de lo ya mencionado".

-"Himiko fue a correr en busca de su hermano,cuando al fin logro encontrarla despues de un tiempo lo abrazo fuertemente poniendo sus pechos sobre su pecho de su hermano,Natsu tenia mucha hematomas y su cuerpo todavia seguía aturdido despues del ataque de rayo que le metio Makino".

-"Lo levanto, poniendolo en sus brazos, en un intento desesperado de buscar ayuda o alguna atencion medica para tratar las heridas de su hermanito menor, los habitantes de la villa estaban impresionados por la fuerza de Himiko ella sola logro derrotar a Soul Red un gremio oscuro muy fuerte rapidamente salieron de sus escondites ya que no había peligro por el cual temer".

-Viste eso!"dijo un ciudadano adulto". -Si! Esa niña los vencío sin ayuda!"dijo otro ciudadano!.

-Increible vencio a Soul red!"dijo el lider de la villa."Himiko estaba de rodillas ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hermanito de cabello rosa, entonces el alcada lider de la villa se acerco a Himiko".

-Ey niña"Himiko que estaba de rodillas se levanto teniendo a un Natsu inconciente en sus brazos".

-Que quieren!"grito Himiko muy molesta". -Ahhh"el alcalde se asusto mucho"Peo que le pasa e esta niña". -Mmmrg.. yo soy el alcalde de la ciudad de Moku-ville(significa país donde nace la madera o los arboles)"manteniendo su postura y luciendo un extraño monoculo de 3 lentes en un solo ojo".

-Solo quería agradecerte por derrotar a Soul Red."A lo que Himiko respondío". -No me importa si salve a su villa de esos bastardos hijos de puta del gremio oscuro".Ahora estaba llorando". -No pude salvar a Natsu-nichan"ahora estaba muy triste y llorando mucho". -Snif,snif,snif, Yo solo quería viajar junto a Natsu-nichan".

-"Ahora el alcalde la agarro de la cabeza". -Tranquila"le dijo en un tono muy amable". -Ten por seguro que no dejare que este niño muera."dijo el alcalde para Himiko era muy sospechoso, el alcalde se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo".

-No te preocupes puedes confiar en mi me llamo Govern, consideralo un pago por salvar la ciudad."

-"Himiko confío en el alcalde y les entrego a Natsu que aun se encontraba inconciente y en un mal estado,Natsu fue llevado al hospital de la ciudad, donde fue hospitalizado y tratado por un sabio de la Moku-ville que se especializaba en hechizos magicos de curacion,ya que la ciudad muy a menudo era victima de magos despiadados que causaban estragos y una gran deuda para el alcalde".

-"Dos dias pasaron desde que Natsu estaba inconsciente, en ese corto periodo de tiempo la ciudad ya habia sido reconstruida, se dice que de aqui provienen los mejores carpinteros e ingenieros, la madera no era un problema ya que a las afueras habia un denso bosque a si que no había de que preocuparse, Himiko se estaba quedando en la residencia del alcalde,pero eso no le importaba ella quería dormir junto a su hermano, ella siempre iba a observarlo se podia pasar horas y horas y no se movería solo se quedaba ahi observando a su hermano, que se encontraba todo vendado siempre le llevaba flores rosadas con petalos blancos, se preguntaba si asi pensaría en ella".

Hospital Alta medica de Moku-Ville:

-"Himiko se encontraba al lado de su hermano menor de cabello color chicle, había llevado una canasta de manzanas y un plato mediano tendido con un cuchillo, pelaba las manzanas de una por una taradeando una alegre sinfonía mientras lo realizaba, acaraciaba la mejilla de su hermano menor mientras decía para si misma".

-"Natsu-nichan, que tal se encuentra, espero que bien, perdonad por lo que sucedío anteriormente, la verdad lo lamento tanto, era mi deber protegerte, espero que me perdones, yo...yo te amo tanto no quiero que te vayas".(Himiko ya estaba llorando muy amargamente todos los dias se lamentaba por no haber podido proteger a su Oni-chan de esos bastardos del gremio Oscuro Soul Red).

-"Unas lagrimas caian de su rostro de Himiko impactando en su cara de Natsu, ella estaba llorando mientras se agarraba de las sábanas de la cama donde se encontraba, de repente Natsu comenzo a moverse un poco en un instante se levanto y abrío sus ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo eran los de Himiko su One-chan, Himiko no pudo contener la alegría que en un instante agarro a Natsu y lo abrazo tan fuerte."

.Ahhh Himiko-nee que esta pasando"Natsu se encontraba desconcertado no sabía que había pasado pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y su One-chan le estaba abrazando."

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu muy sonronjado" estan muy cerca"dijo Natsu ya que los pechos de su hermana estaban muy serca de su abdomen, al instante que Natsu dijo"Ahh Himiko-nee detente.

-"Himiko lo beso en la boca, no pudo controlarse y en un instante lo estaba dando besos y caricias a su hermano, despues de unos minutos de besos y toquecitos por un largo tiempo Natsu se encontraba muy sonrojado y confundido no recordaba mucho y ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y su One-chan le habia besado en la boca".

-Que alvio"decía Himiko con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos"que alivio"Himiko seguia aferrandose cada vez mas fuerte a su hermano, al fin mirandolo a los ojos le dijo"que alivio es tener te de vuelta Natsu-nichan"dijo dandole otro beso en la boca".

-"El beso duro un tiempo mas,fue muy reconfortante para Himiko,ella pensaba que si podia ayudar para que Natsu lo perdonara, pero otra parte de ella pensaba en algo mas que ello algo mas salvaje y apasionante".

-Natsu-nichan"le dijo en un tono dulce"Daisuki"para su mala suerte Natsu no llego a escuchar lo ultimo ya que se había desmayado por todo lo ocurrido y que aparte estaba muy rojo y recientemente se habia despertado desde lo ocurrido".

-"Himiko se encontraba observando a Natsu que se había desmayado otra vez, ahora decidio segir pelando las manzanas que le había traido a su hermanito,estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, por un lado estaba feliz de que su Oni-chan se halla despertado, pero por otro lado estaba muy roja ya que se había dado cuenta que beso a su propio hermano, ademas de que por otro lado estaba muy

roja porque le había dicho que lo amaba".

-"Que me esta pasando"penso muy sonrojada"estaba feliz que mi Natsu-nichan se halla despertado".

"-Entonces se dío cuenta de lo que acababa de decir". -"Mi Natsu-nichan" "penso mas sonrojada de lo que ya estababa" "Que fue ese ataque de emociones que sentí cuando se desperto fue amor".

-"Himiko se puso a recordar lo que hizo cuando Natsu se desperto, recordo ese largo beso que le dío y de toda las caricias que le dio a Natsu cuando logro despertarse, entonces recordo lo que le dijo antes de que se desmayara otra vez".

(ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA)

-"El beso duro un tiempo mas,fue muy reconfortante para Himiko,ella pensaba que si podia ayudar para que Natsu lo perdonara, pero otra parte de ella pensaba en algo mas que ello algo mas salvaje y apasionante".

-Natsu-nichan"le dijo en un tono dulce"Daisuki".(END)

-Aaaaaa!"decía Himiko disfrutando de ese bello momento, ya estaba que babeaba con tan solo recordarlo".

-"Pero que esta pasando, sera mejor que me controle"."Himiko penso y seguio pelando las manzanas que le trajo,penso que tendria hambre ya que no había comido en dos dias y que cuando se despertara el tendría muchísima hambre".

-"Despues de unas horas Natsu volvío a recuperar el conocimiento,todavías se encontraba adolorido

despues de el ataque del lider del gremio oscuro del bastardo de Makino,cuando logro levantarse vio a Himiko que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de hospital viendo por la ventana observando la hermosa ciudad desde un lado de la ventana, ya era de tarde eran por lo menos las 17:00 p.m y el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, que daba a contemplar un bello atardecer del cielo naranja".

-Ah Himiko-nee "esto atrajo la atencion de Himiko que se encontraba obserbando el ocaso" que esta pasando.

-Ah que?"Respondio Himiko algo incredula".-Quiero decir donde estoy"respondio Natsu".

-Ah era eso"respondio su hermana" pues veras Natsu-nichan recuerdas lo que paso cuando llegamos a esta ciudad".

-Si recuerdo que estaba siendo atacada por unos bastardos de un gremio oscuro y que ellos querian hacerte daño por eso lo mordi al maldito que te estababa mirando así, pero de ahí no recuerdo mas.

-Pues veras Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko pero fue interrumpido por un comentario de Natsu".

-Ah por cierto que paso con esos bastardos, se rindieron, Himiko-nee tu sabes quien los derroto.

-Si pues pero"pero otra vez fue interrumpido por otro comentario de su hermanito Natsu".

-Si es asi dimelo, dimelo,dimelo onegai"respondío Natsu, el pensaba que fue una persona muy fuerte el que se encargó de esos hijos de puta que le querian hacer daño a su One-chan".

-Pues veras... Natsu"dijo algo tensa". La que los derroto fui..."pero otra vez fue interrumpido por otro comentario de Natsu".

-Que fue una mujer!"grito Natsu muy sorprendido por la repentina noticia" Ahh! Maldicion! Me lo perdi todo! Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de esos bastardos que trataron de hacerte daño Himiko-nee!

-"Himiko tenia una gotita de sudor caido estilo anime,pero sonrio al darse cuenta de que su hermano se encontraba bien, lo veia moverse como siempre con esas energias y esa sonrisa que la hacia sentirse calida por dentro".

-Que esperas Himiko-nee dimelo!"dijo Natsu a su hermana que al parecer no le prestaba atencion".

-Vamos dimelo no te quedes asi"Himiko volvio de su tierra de pensamientos e hizo caso a lo que dijo su hermanito de cabello rosa cazador de dragones".

-Ah si lo siento"dijo rasandose la parte trasera de su cabeza" Natsu-nichan e...etto"dijo algo nerviosa"

-Que pasa"dijo Natsu algo confundido" pasa algo Himiko-nee.

-No nada Natsu-nichan"dijo moviendo las manos"etto... veras este... yo fui la que los vencio a esos bastardos Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko nerviosa al saber como se los llevaria su hermanito".

-Ahhhh! Que!"grito Natsu muy sorprendido al saber que su hermana mayor fue la que los vencio a esos bastardos".

-Si pues veras"dijo tratando de calmar a su sorprendido hermano" cuando esos bastardos te golpearon con ese rayo yo enfurecí y perdi el control sobre mis poderes".

-Ah poderes?"pregunto Natsu".

-Si pues veras hace poco me acabo de enterar de que soy una maga"dijo Himiko alzando la mano y encendio en ella una extraña flama de color azul".

-Ah Sugoi(asombrozo para los que no lo sepan)eres increible Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu sonriendo y al mismo haciendo sonrojar a Himiko".

-Si es increible pero aun no lo controlo del todo"dijo cerrando su mano volviendola un puño y bajandolo" pero bueno cuando recobre la nocion ya habia derrotado a esos bastardos que se atrevieron a lastimarte Natsu-nichan"dijo abrazando a Natsu pniendo sus pechos muy cerca".

-Ah Himiko estan muy cerca"dijo al sentir su anatomia muy cerca de su cara".

-Ah gomen-gomen"dijo Himiko separandose de Natsu" etto a Natsu-nichan".

-Ah que ocurre Himiko-nee. - Tu porque te atreviste a defenderme cuando se me acerco ese bastardo"dijo Himiko intrigada de porque Natsu la defendio cuando se le acerco su lider del gremio".

-Pues poque debi hacerlo"dijo Natsu apretando las sabanas de la cama"esos bastardos iban a hacerte

daño Himiko-nee"Himiko estaba impresionado por las palabras de su hermanito"esa es la unica razon que necesito para defenderte.

-Natsu-nichan"Himiko estaba sonrojado que le dio un pequeño beso a Natsu en la boca" te gusta"esto hizo que Natsu se sonrojara mucho" que bueno recuerda que hay mas de donde vino eso.

-Ah Himiko-nee"Himiko se encontraba riendo, ella debia admitir que le gustaba jugar con su hermanito pera mas le gustaba hacer eso, ademas de que a ella le gustaba estar un rato a solas con Natsu".

-Oye Himiko-nee eres una tramposa"dijo Natsu pero Himiko todavia se seguia riendo antes de que Natsu haga algo fue sorprendido por un sonido muy peculiar era el de su estomago, Natsu se sonrojo un poco y Himiko se seguia riendo, pero entonces recordo la canasta con las manzanas".

-Ah etto Natsu-nichan traje algo por si sentias hambre"dijo Himiko enseñandole un plato tendido con unas cuantas manzanas peladas servida".

-Gracias Himiko-nee"Dijo Natsu agarrando el plato, pero entonces Himiko le dijo"

- ah. Natsu-nichan no me parecia justo que tu solo comieras mientras te observo dijo Himiko sacando una cuchara tomando unas cuantos trozos de manzana pelada" Natsu.-nichan di Aaaah.

-Pero Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu algo avergonzado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas".

-Nada de peros Natsu-nichan ademas tienes que comer ya que no has comida nada en 2 dias.

-Etto esta bien"dijo Natsu dejandose dar de comer en la boca por su hermana mayor de cabello rosa".

-"Al cabo de un corto tiempo de 15 minutos Natsu ya se había terminado todas las manzanas que Himiko había traido en la canasta, pero ellos aun seguian riendo y conversando Himiko le conto lo que paso en 2 dias y que ella se estaba quedando en la casa del alcalde como pago hasta que Natsu se despertara y que despues seguirian en su viaje hacia ese lugar que Himiko le quería mostrar".

-Bien que esperamos debemos irnos ya!"grito Natsu entusiasmado, pero para su mala suerte su pie se enredo con una de las sabanas y se cayo de un lado de la cama junto con Himiko".

-Natsu abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus caras de el y la de su hermana estaban muy cerca, tanto Natsu como Himiko estaban muy enrojecidos poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez mas y mas".

-Natsu-nichan yo"Himiko estaba a punto de darle un beso pero para su mala suerte fue interrumpido cuando".

-Natsu-kun es hora de su chequeo medico"dijo una enfemera del hospital" eh no esta en la cama?"se pregunto inclino un poco su cara y se dio cuenta de que su paciente estaba abajo y con una chica muy cerca de su rostro".

-Lo malento por interrumpir"en el acto se fue y cerro la puerta para que ellos puedan seguir continuando".

-No espera lo esta confundiendo"dijo Natsu saliendo del enredo y corriendo hacia la enfemera".

-Ahh maldicion!"grito Himiko estaba a punto de tener un beso" eh esperma Natsu-nichan

"-Despues de que a Natsu le dieran su chequeo médico y que aclaran todo ese asunto del enredo los hermanos fueron a la casa del alcalde donde ahí cenarian y pasarian el resto de la noche, al alcalde no le importaba en absoluto, es mas cuando les dijo que se iban les dijo que podían venir cuando quieran. Dandole unas joyas para vivir una gran temporada hacia donde iban ".

A la mañana siguiente:

-"Eran las 8:00 a.m la pareja de hermanos se encontraban en la salida este de la ciudad el alcale se encontraba ahí, para despedirse de Himiko y Natsu,tanto como Himiko y Natsu estaban entusiasmados porque les dijo que era una sorpresa especial".

-Ey viejo bueno"dijo Natsu al alcalde" que es lo que nos vas a dar me estoy encendiendo"dijo su tipica frase de Natsu".

-Si Govern que es lo que tienes para nosotros"dijo su hermana mayor al alcalde".

-Jajaja esta juventud si que esta cambiando"dijo el alcalde Govern" jajaja bueno mejor dejemonos de rodeos"dijo sacando dos cajas medianas envueltas" para ti joven maga te regalo esto "dijo entregandole unas prendas muy peculiares" son prendas magicas.

.Ah magicas?"pregunto Himiko". -Si dijo el alcalde estan encantadas para soportar climas frios y para protegerte de otras enfermedades"dijo el alcalde dandole las prendas magicas de mujer".

-Y para ti Natsu"dijo el alcalde" te regalo mi mas preciado tesoro"dijo entregandole un collar hecho de magatamas" este collar sin duda es importante para mi"dijo con una expresion de añoraza" me lo regalo un preciado amigo mío"dijo cambiando de de expresion" pera ahora ya no lo necesito por que se que tu lo necesitaras mas que yo"dijo el alcalde"creeme en algun momento de tu vida esto te salvara la vida como a mí."dijo el alcalde terminando su oracíon".

-Sugoi arigato viejo bueno"dijo Natsu con voz de niño inocente" -Ja-ne Govern "dijo Himiko despidiendose del alcalde" arigato por cuidar de Natsu ese día Adios!"grito a todo pulmón

-Jo-jo-jo-jo-jo hasta luego niños vuelvan pronto!"grito el lider de la villa de Moku-villea" jajaja hasta luego lo necesitaran a donde van a ir"dijo moviendose hasta la fiscalia de la villa".

-Etto Himiko-nee que crees que halla querido decir sobre que el collar me salvara la vida"pregunto Natsu hablandole sobre el asunto del collar que le acababan de regalar".

-Etto... no lo sé...pero Govern dijo que lo necesitarias mas que el al decir verdad yo tampoco se de que hablaba pero sera mejor que lo guardes con cariño"dijo Himiko" por cierto todavía no estreno mi conjunto nuevo de ropa"dijo mostrandoles las ropas encantadas que le regalo Govern".

-Etto..que te parece si despues me lo enseñas Himiko-nee"a lo que Himiko ascentio con un".

-Muy bien!"grito muy feliz y tomo a Natsu de la mano" vamos Natsu ya falta poco para llegar a ese lugar tan preciado que te quiero mostrar"dijo sonriendo dando una sonrisa patentada marca Dragneel".

-"Despues de unas horas caminando hacia el lado este de la ciudad la pareja de hermanos llegaron a una ciudad parecida a Magnolia, edificios, atracciones por todos lados, Natsu y Himiko se emocionaron de lo bella que era era como una ciudad de ensueño".

-Sugoi no crees que es increíble Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu contemplando la ciudad". -Si tienes mucha razon en eso Natsu-nichan.

-"Natsu-nichan tienes razon es increíble"."Penso Himiko para ella misma, fueron hacia un hotel en donde alquilaron una habitación para pasar la noche".

-"Que bien"penso Himiko"podre pasar una noche junta con Natsu-nichan"penso recordando aquella vez donde fue la unica vez que durmieron tan cerca".

-"Himiko estaba que fantaseaba y estaba babeando un poco, pero su fantasía fue interrumpida cuando Natsu se le acerco y le dijo".

-Que esperas Himiko-nee estoy esperando por ver ese lugar asombroso del que tanto hablas.

-Ah si!"Himiko desperto de su tierra de ensueños" muy bien!"dijo cargando a Natsu hasta ponerlo en sus hombros".

-Wow!"dijo Natsu asombrado" etto que pasa"pregunto a su hermana por la repentina accion".

-Vamonos Natsu-nichan"Himiko le sonrío, Natsu estaba a punto de decir algo pero decidio no hacerlo despues de todo le gustaba que su hermana lo consintiera".

-Muy bien!"grito Natsu mientras que salian del hotel" "siempre eres tan amable Himiko-nee es por eso que te quiero" "penso Natsu para si mismo mientras se iban".

-"Pasaron unas horas desde la hora que se fueron partieron del hotel a las 13:00 p.m y al fin despues de tanto tiempo habian llegado a ese lugar asombroso que su hermana le queria mostrar eran por lo menos las 19:00 p.m".

-"El lugar estaba apartado de la ciudad, estaba muy lejos de ella, era un arbol muy grande que al parecer sus hojas estaban marchitas, Natsu se quedo muy pensativo pero que era lo que le daba esta importancia a este arbol tan grande.

-Aqui es Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko atrayendo la atencion de su joven hermano" por fin llegamos!

"grito muy alegre Himiko".

-Etto Himiko-nee que es este lugar"pregunto Natsu a su One-chan".- Natsu-nichan te acuerdas de esa conversacion sobre lo que pedirias con tus deseos"Himiko le pregunto a Natsu.

-Etto"penso Natsu al tratar de recordar" a si fue ese mismo día que dormimos juntos en mi tienda"este comentario hizo sonrojar levemente a Himiko".

-Etto...sih"El todavía se acuerda" "penso para si misma sonrojandose un poco mas". -Veras Natsu-nichan hace unas semanas atras encontre un antiguo manuscrito que revelaba una antigua gran fuente de magia unica, este manuscrito especificaba donde se hallaba y que poderes tenía"esto atrajao mas la atencion de Natsu" decía que este arbol de cerezos hace algunos años concedia los deseos de las personas que habitaban, pero que desde hace unos doscientos años este arbol ya no los concedía.

-Wow entonces este es un arbol magico!"dijo Natsu totalmente entusiasmado"

-Si a si es entonces que dices Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko" crees que pueda conceder los nuestros.

-Etto Himiko-nee mi deseo ya se cumplío, mi unico deseo era el de pasar mas dias junto contigo"dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a su One-chan".

-Si etto Natsu-nichan que te parece si nos aseguramos que asi se cumplan"dijo Himiko dandole la mano".

-Ok lo hare"dijo agarrandose de la mano de su hermana y poniendo su mano junto con la de su hermana en el antiguo magico arbol de cerezos".

-"De pronto las hojas del arbol comenzaron a brillar,esto sorprendio a la pareja, sus ojos comenzaro a brillar y llenarse de esperanzas".

-Ah increible!"grito Natsu muy sorprendido mientras miraba a su hermana que tambien estaba emocionada".

-Sugoi en verdad si es un arbol magico"dijo su hermana del pelo rosa cazador de dragones".

-"De pronto el arbol comenzo a tornarse de color oscuro, esto asusto a Natsu que hizo que se escondira detras de su hermana por temor".

-Que esta pasando que le pasa al arbol!"grito muy exhaltada Himiko por lo ocurrido".

-Ki-shi-shi-shi!"se reia un hombre de color de piel de blanco conziso con cuernos grandes fornido y con manos oscuras que parecian garras enormes,vestia unos pantalones a cuadros y un polo con chaqueta de color negro, tenia grandes dientes como un animal feroz".

-Quien eres!"grito Himiko muy sorprendida por la repentina aparicion de este". -Y que es tan gracioso"grito Himiko una vez mas".

-Ah perdonad mocosos inutiles"argumento el hombre ya mencionado" me llamo Gecko Nazty!

"terminando de mencionar su nombre hizo un sello magico y de su sombra se comio el arbol magico" Ki-shi-shi-shi-shi! No crei que este estupido arbol volveria a cumplir otro deseo mas!

-De que estas hablando maldito!"que le pasa a este sujeto" "penso Himiko para ella misma".

-La verdad que aqui se encuentra la alma del antiguo Atalaya...Ki-shi-shi-shi! Zeref-sama fue muy especifico al decir que destruya este arbol...Ki-shi-shi-shi!"se volvio a rei como lunatico"ahora que han visto suficiente"dijo sacando unas extranas manos hechas de su sombra" Los destruire! Ki-shi-shi-shi!".

-Que estais diciendo!"grito Himiko muy enfada"estais loco si creeis que te dejare hacerle daño a Natsu-nichan"dijo muy enfada Himiko".

-Eso crees!"dijo atacando con esas manos gigantes hechas de sombra, dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Himiko, que lo mando unos metros atras".

-Himiko-nee!"grito Natsu muy asustado". -Ki-shi-shi-shi-shi!"se reia el Gecko Nasty como un loco".

-Tu maldito!"grito Natsu muy enfadado". -Quieres tomar su lugar mocoso!"grito Gecko, dispueto atacarlo con su garras oscuras, Natsu cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero se sorprendio viendo a su hermana deteniendo sus garras oscuras". -Ahhrg!"Se quejo Himiko".

-Himiko-nee!"grito Natsu". -Valla al parecer no eres una mocosa normal"Dijo Gecko" entonces toma!"grito pero en el momento que ataca Himiko grito".+

-Frost Nova(**フロストノヴァ**)Nova Escarcha "grito Himiko con todas sus fuerzas creando una explosion congelado sus garras hechas de sombra de Gecko".

-Pero que clase de magia es esta no habia visto magia de hielo hacer eso!"grito Gecko totalmente sorprendido".

-Natsu-nichan estais bien"dijo Himiko a su hermano que estaba debajo de sus ropas".

-Si lo estoy Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu a su hermana" -Muy bien eso espero"viendo devuelta a Gecko que seguia de pie despues de su ataque".

-Esas son unas flamas muy raras mocosa!"Dijo Gecko a Himiko mirandola". Ki-shi-shi-shi! No me ensucieare mas las manos"dijo haciendo un circulo magico invocando una cosa que se parecia a el solo que esto era gigante y hecha de sombras".

-Mi sombra se encargara de ustedes Ki-shi-shi-shi!"dijo desapareciendo del lugar".

-Mierda! Que es esto"Himiko estaba sorprendida por la sombra gigante que tenia en su frente".

-Rarrrrrrrgh!"rugio la sombra gigante". -Manipulacion de sombras"dijo la sombra" extremidades gigantes" dijo sacando unos 6 puños gigantes". -Rarrrrrgh!"rugio lanzando una gran variedad de golpes hacia Natsu y Himiko".

-Mierda"dijo Himiko". -Himiko-nee!"grito Natsu". "los puños golpearon a Himiko que lo lanzaron varios metros hacia atras haciendola quejarse de dolor".

-Roarrgh!"dijo la sombra lanzando sus puños hacia Natsu pero Himiko a una gran velocidad se puso

en frente y grito". -Gōka(**業火**) **Llamas Infernales"de la nada millares de flamas de color azul salieron de su circulo magico enviando al mounstruo de sombras varios metros hacia atras congelando todo".**

**-No pienso dejar que le hagas daño a Natsu-nichan!"grito Himiko encendiendose en llamas de color azul "no cuando ahora puedo hacer algo al respecto"penso para si misma".**

**-Wow!"Natsu estaba muy sorprendido a su alrededor todo estaba en congelado en llamas azules y ahora su hermana se encontraba encendida en ellas".**

**-Vamos Natsu-nichan"Himiko no espero y cogio a Natsu y lo puso en su espalda hechandose correr a una gran velocidad". -Que pasa no siento nada"dijo Natsu lo que no sabia era que era su collar de magatamas que lo protegia". **

**En la isla Media Luna-Torre espiral:**

**-La estatua de Roku comenzo a brillar de un color blanco, llamando a la mitad de su espiritu al mundo de los vivos".**

**-Ah que esta pasando"se pregunto Roku" que esta magia"dijo sorprendido" que esta pasando que hace el aqui"dijo muy sorprendido" si el esta aqui significa que los demas estan aqui"dicho esto hizo un circulo magico invocando a su dragon Fang".**

**-Rapido Fang dirigete hacia el noroeste"le dijo a su dragon". -Si el esta aqui eso significa que los usuarios de la Unic Magic! Estan aqui"dijo Roku " Mierda!"grito Roku haciendo que Fang aleteara mas rapido".**

**Devuelta en la Ciudad de los deseos". **

**-"Himiko estaba ocupada combatiendo un mounstruo gigante hecho de sombras de unos 30 metros de alto". **

**-Mierda esta cosa no para"dijo lanzado flamas azules que congelaban las extremidades del mounstruo" -Roaargh!"el mounstruo rugio". -Toma esto mocosa!"grito exhalando una gran cantidad de aire".**

**-Huracan de sombras salvajes"un huracan negro hecho de sombras se acercaba a Himiko a una gran velocidad destruyendo los edificios que se encontraban muriendo una gran cantidad de personas de la ciudad". **

**-Mierda! Maldito esas personas no tenian nada que ver con esto!"grito Natsu de furia, Himiko estallo en furia y con un movimiento rapido grito!" -**Kami no shin ryū no kyozetsu(**神の神竜の拒絶**)Rechazo Divino del Dios Dragón"absorbiendo las llamas que se encontraban encendidas por la batalla se unieron en sus palmas creando una onda colosal de fuego color azul destrozando el huracan de sombras y congelandolo todo" .-Ahhhrg!"gimio Himiko por el cansancio de usar ese ataque pero al menos pudo salvar a la ciudad de ese devastador ataque del mounstruo de sombras

-Himiko-nee estais bien"dijo Natsu acercandose a su hermana". -Estoy vien Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko".

-Que bueno me alegro"dijo Natsu entonces el mounstruo se acerco y dio un gran rugido".

-Raaaaargh!"rugio el mounstruo" malditos mocosos me estais colmando la paciencia!"grito el mounstruo muy encolerado". -Terminare con esto de una buena vez"dijo apareciendo un circulo magico gigante en su boca del mounstruo". -Arte de sombras: Devoracion de sombras!"grito el mounstruo de repente las personas que estaban en la ciudad, les comenzo a salir unas cosas en forma de alma negras de sus bocas eran sus sombras, para entonces el mounstruo ya se habia devorado todas las sombras de las demas personas".

-Raaaaaaaargh!"grito el mounstruo" este poder es increible!" ahora si me encargare de ustedes de una vez por todas!

-Que acaba de hacer"dijo Natsu muy asustado". -Este maldito se comio las sombras de los demas habitantes de la ciudad"dijo Himiko con los ojos muy abiertos".

-Roarrrrgh!"gruño el mounstruo"rugido espectral del demonio sombra!"grito el mounstruo gigante".

-Ahhhrg!"grito Himiko pensaba que iba a morir, hasta que se le vino una imagen de Natsu sufriendo y llorando, mucho diciendo salvame Himiko-nee!,esto fue suficiente para estallar mas en una ola de poder".

-Ryūjin no gōon(**龍神の轟音**)Rugido del Dios Dragón"con su rugido helado congelo su rugido de sombras destrozando unos cuantos edificios de la ciudad".

-Rarrrrrrgh! Esto no termina aun!"grito el mounstruo de sombras". Arte secreta de las sombras: Zarpa de sombras"dijo lanzando una zarpa gigante hecha de sombras a una gran velocidad que se dirigía a Himiko".

-Mierda no podre esquivarlo!"grito Himiko, pero de repente sintio que la empujaban, de su lugar".

-Que pasa"vio y miro a su hermano Natsu que lo empujaba reciviendo el su ataque del mounstruo".

-Arrrrrrgh!"Natsu se quejo de dolor al recivir el ataque tan feroz". -Natsu-nichan!"grito Himiko al ver que su hermano salia volando por los aires impulsado!"

-"Himiko sin pensarlo dos veces, se prende fuego en sus pies corriendo a velocidad Ultra-sonica, para ir en ayuda de su hermano, logra atraparlo pero la fuerza es tanta que se estrellan en un edificio del hotel, atravensandolo, Natsu sufrio menos daño, ya que era Himiko que amortiguo su caida".

-Mierda!"grito Himiko de dolor" pero pude atraparte Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko Natsu estaba sorprendido que pudo sobrevivir a ese feroz ataque".

-Me estais colmando la paciencia criajos!"grito el mounstruo" los devorare de una vez por todas!"Grito el mounstruo de sombras".

-Que intentas hacer ahora!"grito Himiko,Natsu estaba sorprendido porque Himiko otra vez se puso de pie,tenia un monton de heridas y su cara estaba toda magullada, pero aun asi se podia volver a lenvantar sin duda su One-chan era increible".

-Ya lo veras"dijo alzando una mano y creando unas enorme bola tambien hechas de sombras".

-Que es esto"dijo Natsu al ver la bola colosal hecha de sombras".

-Es el arte negra de manipulacion de sombras: Extincion de sombras!"Grito el mounstruo lanzadola hacia Natsu y Himiko".

-Natsu-nichan quedate atras yo me encargare!"dijo Himiko a lo que Natsu ascentio moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmacion". -"No dejare que dañen a Natsu-nichan otra vez no cuando puedo impedirlo", "penso para si misma segura".

-"Recogiendo todas las flamas de color azul que tenia reuniendolas todas creando un circulo magico gigante grito". -Aoi honō Ryūjin(**青い炎龍神**) Flama Azul del Dios Dragón"La bola colosal del mounstruo de sombra y la flama colosal de Himiko impactaron creando una gran explosion que sacudio la cuidad entera y una densa neblina que al rato se disipo,despues de unos minutos se ve a Himiko tirada en el piso muy cansada y exhausta y al mounstruo de sombras exparcido en partes".

-Lo logre!"por fin penso Himiko, pero se sorprendio que el mounstruo tenia a Natsu en sus manos".

-Que como!"grito Himiko muy sorprendida la sombras extaban esparcidas totalmente, pero ahora la tenia en brazos".

-Ya veo porque te demorabas tanto!"Himiko se sorprendio al ver a Gecko Nasty que se encontraba encima de su mounstruo de sombras".

-Que esta pasando otro mounstruo"Himiko estaba con los ojos muy abiertos penso que lo había destruido por completo a aquella bestia atros".

-Valla al parecer tu mocosa destruiste mi sombra"dijo Gecko" solo queda esta mitad"dijo señalando a su mounstruo pero este era mas pequeño" ahora ve sufrir a este mocoso Ki-shi-shi-shi"le dijo creando una garra gigante de sombras, dispuesto a cortar a un inconciente Natsu, cuando de repente

su collar de magatamas comenzo a brillar demasiado haciendo que el mounstruo regrese a su propietario".

-Ahrrgh"se quejo Gecko Nasty" que le esta sucediendo a este bastardo!"de repente Natsu salio volando por los cielos a una velocidad increible desapareciendo hacia un rumbo desconocido".

-Natsu-nichan!"grito Himiko con todas sus fuerzas, no lo podia creer el ser que mas amaba en el mundo había desaparecido, comenzo a llorar muy profundamente ingnorando que Gecko seguia ahi observandola".

-Porque,porque,porque!..."se repetia una y otra vez a si misma,estaba muy triste y desesperada habia perdido la voluntad de luchar ya que el objeto de su afecto ya no estaba".

-Maldicion no se lo que acaba de pasar,pero me encargare de ti de una vez por todas"dijo Gecko muy molesto".

-Zarpa de sombras!"grito una vez mas una zarpa gigante de sombras que se dirigia hacia Himiko, ella ni se inmuto a esquivarlo ya no sentia nada ya que su Oni-chan ya no se encontraba".

-"De la nada aparecio una figura muy peculiar de una persona mayor y barbona montando un dragon que de un simple movimiento de su katana destrozo el ataque de Gecko".

-Pero que rayos!"grito Gecko,pero para su mala suerte no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ya que el hombre grito". -Puño divino del Dios Dragon"destrozando su mitad de su sombra volviendo otra vez a su dueño".

-"Himiko estaba muy sorprendida este hombre la habia salvado de un peligro total". -Quien eres y porque me has salvado"le respondio Himiko al hombre". -Ah gomen mi nombre es Roku encantado de conocerte haciendola subir en su dragon".

-"Gecko que se acaba de recuperar de su ataque esta impresionado de que este hombre lo halla podido derrotar tan facilmente". -Mierda! Con dos sujetos es imposible!"grito Gecko". -Oye Blueno!" grito Gecko de la nada un circulo se materializo en la atmosfera revelando un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de tamaño tan grande como su cabeza, cabe decir que aquel sujeto midia por lo menos unos 2.33 Metros".

-Aqui estoy Gecko-sama"en el acto se lo llevo y el junto con Gecko desaparecieron del lugar dejando solos a Himiko y Roku en la ciudad muy destrozada".

-Valla creo que despues de que una persona te de tu nombre es normal que tu le des el tuyo"le contesto Roku a Himiko e hizo quese enfade un poco".

-Mi ncombre es Himiko"dijo con desgano a Roku,no le importaba que ese hombre le halla salvado,no le importaba nada ya que ya no estaba el objeto de su afecto que era Natsu".

-Jajaja tu niña, pareces estar muy triste"le dijo Roku a Himiko". -Tu como sabes de eso"le dijo Himiko a Roku muy sorprendida". -Jajaja se lo que paso,tranquila ven conmigo"dicho esto Fang bajo al suelo" ven subete a mi dragon"dicho esto Himiko se subio en el lomo de Fang y cogiero rumbo hacia las montañas".

-"Habia pasado tiempo,desde que volaron en todo el trayecto Himiko no habia dicho ni una sola palabra mas que su nombre en la ciudad, cuando por fin llegaron hacia un lugar muy nevado Roku hablo".

-Sera mejor que te pongas esas ropas, si no quieres morir por el frio"hablo Roku muy seriamente".

-Que como sabes tu de que"contesto Himiko pero antes de que hablara mas Roku hizo un hechizo y rapidamente cambio de ropa a Himiko en un instante". -Que rayos!"grito Himiko muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer". -Puse un sello magico en ti, es magia de reequipacion"hablo muy seriamente". -Ya no sientes frio correcto"Himiko se sorprendio por que al estar a un clima de tundra se sentia muy calida, como si Natsu estubiese alli con ella".

-Jajaja ven conmigo"hablo Roku muy amablemente, Himiko sonrio y siguio a Roku, despues de un largo tiempo de subir hacia las montañas encontraron algo que parecia un palacio pero estaba congelado y las puertas estaban muy nevadas". -Que es esto"respondio Himiko".

-Aqui solia entrenar yo con mi mentor"dijo Roku con aire nostalgico" lo llamo Frozen Palace(Palacio congelado al español)"entraron y se sorprendieron que en el interior todo estaba congelado y hacia mas frio de lo normal, habian muchas habitaciones,contando todas serian,veinte no treinta y tantas habitaciones".

-Wow Sugoi"dijo Himiko al entrar en el interior" es increible"dijo aun mas emocionada".

-Jejeje ven hacia aca"dijo Roku guiandola por el palacio de hielo,despues de unos minutos llegaron a la parte superior del palacio, era increible, era una habitacion gigante que en las paredes tenian marcas de pinturas de un dragon blanco que capto la atencion de Himiko".

-"Roku con un movimiento hizo un hechizo magico creando flamas verdes,encendiendo unas antorchas con forma de cruz, haciendo que se habriera una entrada secreta y una gran escalera".

-Que esperas ay que subir"le dijo Roku a Himiko ella asentio con un". -Hai Roku-san"Himiko pensaba que podia confiar en el despues de haberla salvado de Gecko, pero aun seguia triste de que Natsu ya no este con ella, decidio no pensar en eso y enfocarse ahora".

-"Cuando llegaron Himiko no lo podia creer, cuando terminaron de subir los escalones que conducian hacia la parte superior del palacio helado, en la cima estaba ahi un dragon, era muy grande tenía los ojos azules, sus escamas eran de color blanco, tenia un cuello grande,alas de color blancas y los vordes de azul brillante y su cola blanca, sin duda era una criatura espectacular".

-Eh Quienes sois!"hablo el dragon blanco" que haceis aquí en Kotsuchi y aqui en mi santurio pequeñeses!"grito el dragon muy enfadado, iba a atacar cuando se dio cuenta de una persona en especial".

-Oye Roku!"dijo el dragon algo molesto" que haces aqui no te habia visto desde que estaba de su tamaño"dijo señalando a Himiko, lo que hizo que se enfande un poco".

-Tranquila Erie-chan"dijo Roku a la dragona que tenia en su frente" el arbol donde se sello la mitad de mi alma fue destrozado, convocando la otra mitad de mi alma regresar al mundo de los vivos"dijo Roku muy serio, Himiko que escuchaba la conversacion respondio".

-Roku-san"dijo Himiko" cuando llege al arbol magico mi hermano Natsu y yo colocamos nuestras manos en el, de repente comenzo a brillar y florecer"dijo Himiko,sorprendiendo a Roku" pero cuando llegamos aparecio ese tipo Gecko Naty"dijo con algo de furia" ese bastardo es la culpa de que porque Natsu-nichan se fue!"Himiko estaba a punto de llorar cuando Roku puso su mano en su hombro".

-No te preocupes Himiko"Dijo Roku poniendole una mano sobre su hombro lograndola calmar mientras que Erie observaba a la niña". -Oye niña te llamas Himiko, cierto"dijo Erie a lo que Himiko asentio".

-Hai me llamo Himiko Dragneel"afrimo la chica pelirosa" y tu"pregunto la ya mencionada a la dragona".

-Soy Erie soy la dragona de Hielo y protectora de Kotsuchi, es este lugar donde se encuentra mi palacio"afirmo ella".

-Sugoi entonces eres una Dragon buena"djo Himiko a la dragona". -Se podría decir que sí"dijo Erie tocandola en la frente, apareciendo un sello magico en su frente".

-Valla"dijo Erie" tu niña posees un dote de usar la suprema magia del dragon Slayer"le dijo a Himiko".

-Ah magia de Dragon Slayer?"pregunto algo incredula". -Si como soy Dragona tambien puedo usar magia de Dragon Slayer de mi respectivo elemento, y parece que tu tambien tienes ese dote.

-Wow es sorprendente"dijo Himiko muy emocionada". -Himiko que te parece si os quedias aqui en el Frozen Palace un tiempo para entrenar tus poderes"dijo Roku con una expresion muy seria en su rostro".

-No puedo"dijo Himiko muy seria" yo tengo que buscar a Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy seria en lo que acababa de decir".

-Natsu, te refieres al niño que fue transportado"dijo Erie sorprendiendo a Himiko". -Tu como sabes sobre el!"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida". -Cuando te toca la frente con mi garra, tambien pude ver tus recuerdos y porsupuesto tambien se lo del niño". -Sugoi! Erie-chan"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida". -Ah verdad, Roku-san"captando la atencion de Roku dijo" que pasara con las personas a quienes le robaron su sombra"dijo Himiko".

-Me temo que no hay nada que hacer ya que sus sombras fueron destruidas tras la ultima explosion"dijo muy serio" al destruir sus sombras firmaron su condena de muerte cuando el sol aparezca otra vez me temo que moriran"dijo lo ultimo muy molesto e hizo enfurecer mucho a Himiko".

-Ese maldito bastardo de mierda!"dijo encendiendo apretando su mano encendiendose en una llama azul profunda" me las pagara!"grito muy molesta" pero que pasara con Natsu-nichan necesito encontrarlo"Himiko estaba que hervia mas de ira" pero tambien quiero destruir a ese maldito bastardo que mato a las personas!"al finalizar su cuerpo de Himiko estaba envuelta en llamas azules".

-Tranquilizate Himiko!"respondío la Dragona de Hielo Erie" si quieres encargarte de Gecko necesitaras entrenar tus poderes aqui conmigo"respondio muy seria" y en cuanto a tu problema del niño si quieres saber de el ven conmigo"dijo Erie alzandola y poniendola en su lomo" oye Roku si quieres ir subete rapido a mi espalda"dijo Erie".

-Olvidaste que yo tengo un dragon"dijo Roku haciendo un circulo magico de color rojo invocando a Fang".

-"Erie alzo vuelo mientras se dirigia a la parte posterior del Frozen Palaca en el cual había un agujero gigante del tamaño como para que entre un Dragon, mientras se posicionaba para volar hacia el agujero les dijo".

-Sujetate bien de mi lomo Himiko" a lo que Himiko ascentio con un rapido". -Hai Erie-chan"dicho esto se agarro de una de sus cuernos como si su vida dependiese de ello mientras que volaban ascendian planeando hacia abajo".

-Lista!"dijo Erie" -Hai!"grito Himiko con voz muy firme". -Ikuso!"grito Erie(significa vamos! Al español)."Erie agito sus alas e hizo que volaran a una velocidad mas rapida que el sonido mientras que cuando pasaba dejaba un rastro de escarcha brillante, como cuando Himiko se movia a velocidad Ultra-sonica, la vista era increible había un gran mar abajo de ellos estalactitas que parecian cristales, peces que nunca habia visto, desde el subsuelo se veian que crecian unas especies de arboles con flores blancas que eran gigantes".

-"Ya disminuendo la velocidad, Himiko abrio sus ojos no lo podia creer todo lo ya mencionado,hizo que se entusiasmara y le salieran estrellitas en los ojos estilo anime". -Wow es como un paraiso es increible"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida". -No te sorprendas tanto Kotsuchi es un paraiso muy bello, es por eso que ninguna brujula señala aqui"esto sorprendio a Himiko". -Si es verdad lo que dice"dijo Roku apareciendo a su costado volando en Fang".

-Roku-san no sabía que estaba aqui! -Jajajaja de eso no te preocupes"dijo Roku muy alegre" hmmp bueno iba decirte que nadie mas que yo y Erie-chan pueden llegar hacia esta isla, y solamente Erie-chan sabe como salir de esta isla"esto sorprendio a Himiko.

-Queeee! Tu tampoco sabes como salir de aquí"respondio Himiko muy impactada". -Tranquila Himiko"respondio cierta dragona" Kotsuchi es tierra sagrada a algunos solamente se les permite venir hacia aquí, esta isla tiene un hechizo magico que a cual persona que venga en un medio de transporte, la alejara y la brujula señalara a la direccion contraria, es por eso que no cualquiera llega aqui y mucho menos entra en el Frozen Palace.

-Wow es realmente increible todos estos momentos que estoy pasando, pero"entonces penso en los ultimos dias que paso con Natsu antes que se separaran" sin duda esos seran los mejores"dijo para si misma". NOTA: Cabe decir que han pasado 3 dias desde que Natsu se separo de ella lo pondre mas adelante sera un episodio relleno)

-Listo llegamos!"dijo Erie señalando algo que parecia un dojo de entrenamiento que se encontraba al final de este lugar".

-Sugoi!"dijo Himiko una vez mas, ya que al entrar al lugar habian una seria Rocas azules brillantes, antes que hiciera algo fue interrumpida por Erie". -Himiko, dejamelo a mi"dicho esto la dragona de color blanco, coloco su pata sobre el piso congelandolo casi todo, dejando todo de un color blanco conziso y de la nada comenzaba a nevar, Erie había congelando casi todo menos una gran piedra de color azul brillante".

-Ah que estas haciendo Erie-chan"Pregunto Himiko a la dragona blanca.

-Espera Himiko, te dare este pequeño presente(regalo para los nuevos en la lectura)"aclaro la dragona blanca".

-Ah presente?"pregunto Himiko". -Si Himiko"dijo Roku a su atras" veras que te sorprenderas"dijo Roku que ya sabía lo que Erie le iba a dar a Roku, pues lo había visto hace mucho tiempo".

-Ah Roku-san enserio!"dijo Himiko con estrellitas en los ojos". -Jajaja observa y veras"dijo Roku poniendole la mano en su hombro".

-Himitsu āto: Gokuteion reitō(**秘密アート：極低温冷凍**)Arte secreta: Refrigeracion Criógenica"Grito Erie juntando sus patas lanzando algo que parecia un rayo azul que al impactar con la gran piedra, exploto en un humo blanco, este humo, congelo a la gran piedra, haciendo que esta se resquebraje en pedasito".

-Wow sugoi!"grito Himiko"eres increible Erie-chan"dijo muy emocianada por lo que acababa de hacer".

-Si crees que eso es increible te emocionaras, por lo que esta a punto de pasar"dijo Erie y al instante un circulo magico, aparecieron en todas las piedras, y uno en Himiko, que la roderon envolviendola en una luz cegadora, que duro por unos segundos, al finalizar del suceso imprevisto se ve a Himiko con sus ropas que la protegen del hielo y con una piedra azul en su pecho".

-"Las ropas que llevaba Himiko era un traje blanco, con los bordes de las mangas y al final de la falda blanca de color rosa, llevaba tacones rojos y unos guantes de color blanco con piedras de color azules, y la piedra azul estaba en su pecho grande unido en el, como si lo pudiese sentir unido a ella, solo que no era asi".

-Wow que me paso"dijo Himiko y al instante sentio un bultito en su pecho" que es esto Erie-chan"pregunto a la dragona blanca".

-Himiko mira adentro de la piedra"dicho esto Himiko procedio a mirar enfocando su mirada en el centro de la piedra y lo que vio lo impacto, podía ver a Natsu montando en el lomo de un dragon de color rojo que era Igneel, Himiko no lo podia creer no pudo contener el impulso y abrazo una de las patas de Erie".

-Arigato Erie-chan"dijo Himiko con lagrimas de felicidad" enserio arigato, de verdad te lo agradesco mucho".

-"Roku observaba la escena, con mucho anhelo hace mucho tiempo que no veia la magia realmente bella de Erie". -Himiko"dijo Roku a la pelirosa" porque no te quedas con Erie para que perfecciones tus poderes magicos"un silencio quedo en la cueva" Senkari es una piedra magica el cual tiene la capacidad de la Psicoquinecia, el cual proyecta la ubicacion de lo que deseas o anhelas en el mundo".

-Veras Himiko"dijo Erie"con esta piedra podras observar a tu hermano en cualquier lugar, veras que es muy uti, y puedo ver que esta con mi hermano Igneel,"Himiko escuchaba muy atenta las palabras de la dragona" si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo pero, porque no te quedas a entrenar tus poderes y mantienen su promesa que algun dia compararian sus fuerzas"esto mantuvo a Himiko muy impresionada" Natsu se esta volviendo fuerte, si quieres protegerlo tu tambien tendras que entrenar para asi poder proteger a esa pequeña reliquia que tu llamas hermano."Erie termino su oracion, mientras esperaba la decision dee Himiko".

-Acepto Erie-chan"dijo Himiko muy emocionada"veras que nos reuniremos muy pronto Natsu-nichan" "penso para ella misma". -Muy bien Himiko si asi lo aceptas"dijo llevandola hacia la superficie cabe decir que se encontraban 1500 metros sobre el nivel del mar".

-Jajaja muy bien creo que yo me retiro!"dijo Roku saliendo volando en Fang"tengo por seguro a esperar el regreso del proximo Atalaya"dijo desapareciendo junto con Fang, sellando su alma en la estatua que se encontraba en la torre espiral".

-"Veras que me volvere muy fuerte Natsu-nichan"penso Himiko saliendo a la superficie junto con una dragona blanca llamada Erie".

Fin del Flashblack:

Notas de Autor: Hola como estan a mis lectores, la verdad que queria aclarar todo en este capitulo, para que cuando pase al siguiente capitulo que sera un episodio Nali que yo escribi, lo siento por no actualizar en un largo tiempo es que he estado muy ocupado y no se preocupen habran capitulos no tan largos como este pero si muy largos de minimo como 14 paginas no como este de 22 paginas, es hora de ponerse rudos, pero en fin ya saben que este fic es un Harem asi que aqui les paso las parejas siguientes de Natsu:

-Lisanna(ella es la estelar del fic)

-Erza

-Lucy

-Mirajane

-Cana

-Wendy

-Levy

-Himiko( ya veran porque xD)

Esas son las que me propuse pero si quieren mandeme un comentario especificando a otra chica que quieran agregar, despues de los proximos episodios pondre un relleno de accion antes de ir a la saga de Tenrou Island, me despido Dark Khinght.

JA-NE!":3"


	6. Capitulo 6: La llega al gremio

-Acepto Erie-chan"dijo Himiko muy emocionada"veras que nos reuniremos muy pronto Natsu-nichan" "penso para ella misma". -Muy bien Himiko si asi lo aceptas"dijo llevandola hacia la superficie cabe decir que se encontraban 1500 metros sobre el nivel del mar".

-Jajaja muy bien creo que yo me retiro!"dijo Roku saliendo volando en Fang"tengo por seguro a esperar el regreso del proximo Atalaya"dijo desapareciendo junto con Fang, sellando su alma en la estatua que se encontraba en la torre espiral".

-"Veras que me volvere muy fuerte Natsu-nichan"penso Himiko saliendo a la superficie junto con una dragona blanca llamada Erie".

Fin del Flashblack:

Capítulo 6: Corazon de un padre, Corazon de una madre."La llegada al gremio".

-Y eso fue lo que paso"dijo Himiko contandole la historia de su pasado dando a revelar todos los suscesos ancontecidos antes de que Natsu encontrara a Igneel".

-Vaya..."Dijo Natsu muy impresionado por todo lo que paso en su pasado" yo no sabía nada sobre ti ni de esta isla ni de Roku-sensei"dijo algo triste" pero, pienso que eres increible Himiko-nee"dicho esto Natsu estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando".

-Ohhhhh"dijo Roku apareciendo en medio de ellos agarrandolos de la cabeza" disculpa por interrumpir, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo si quieres llegar mañana tu gremio.

-Tú... maldito!"grito Natsu golpeandolo en la cabeza" como te atrebes a aparecer asi de la nada"Natsu estaba que hervía en furia, mientras Himiko sonreia al ver a su hermano tan enojado era justo como lo recordaba ella cuando lo molestaba".

-Jajajaja no has cambiado nada Natsu-nichan"rio entre dientes Himiko, ella ya sabía ya que la piedra Senkari le dejaba ver a su hermano, ella solia observarlo todos los dias y sabía lo de su relacion con Lisanna, eso lo hizo ponerse celosa un poco(no de su relacion de Novios).

Flash Back:

-"Himiko estaba en el auge de la montaña mas grande de la isla, mientras observaba con atencion los acontecimientos, que le acontecian a su hermano menor de cabello rosa, ese era su lugar preferido para observarlo, la escarcha y el viento tocaban su rostro y embellecian su cuerpo dando a confundirse con el mas precioso de los angeles".

-"Natsu-nichan que estais haciendo"penso Himiko mientras veia a su hermanito menor de cabellor rosa cazador de dragones".

Desde la sala del Gremio de Fairy Tail/-(Reaccionnes de Himiko)

"Natsu al darse cuenta de que era su oportunidad para hacer su jugada decidio que queria que Lisanna lo acompañara en este viaje"

-Lis-anna te gustaria acompañarme en el viaje"dijo Natsu con un sonrojo y un poco de nerviosismo("Queeeee! Que crees que haces Natsu-nichan al envitarla a un viaje tu solo con ella)

"Lisanna no podia creerlo era justo lo que ella iba a pedir"-Claro "dijo con un tono de felicidad lo que hizo que Natsu sonriera tan grande como podia su cara."(Natsu-nichan ecchi"dijo mientras se agachaba y ella se mordia una de sus magas por los celos que le tenia a Lisanna)

-Oye Natsu que dice aqui"dijo Happy señalando unas letras extrañas escrito en letras pequeñas"

-Dejame ver"depronto Natsu se decepciono cuando dijo que tenia que ir solo"

-Dice que tengo que ir sin acompañantes" ("Desde la cima del pais de Kotsuchi se veia a una feliz Himiko que saltaba al saber que Lisanna no lo podria acompañar a su hermanito lo cual le vino como mana caido del cielo xD)depronto Lisanna se decepciono al saber de que no podia acompañarlo en su viaje"-Eso significa que yo tampoco podre ir "dijo Happy al saber que tampoco podria ir."

-Lo siento Happy pero tengo que ir solo "dijo Natsu acariciando su cabeza" -Lo tengo "dijo Natsu al pensar en su nakama."

-Que te parece mientras yo no estoy acompañanas a Lisanna en sus trabajos que haga.

-Enserio"dijo Happy emocionado al saber de que noestaria solo"-Lisanna confio en ti para proteger a Happy mientras mi ausencia.

"El confia en mi penso Lisanna con un sonrojo que adornaban sus mejilas"(Esto no paso desapercibido por Himiko que lo observaba desde la piedra Senkari mientras estaba muy molesta y sus mejillas rojas de celos por lo que su hermano le acababa de decir a Lisanna) (Natsu-nichan! Solo a tu Oni-chan deberias hablarle asi, mientras yo te abrazo y te hago en mis pechos"dijo Himiko mientras se tocaba los pechos alzandolos,"cabe decir que ella es Copa G xD" -Si cuenta conmigo Natsu"dijo ella con una sonrisa al saber de que el centro de su afecto confiaba en ella."

-Bien esta decidido mañana mismo partire hacia mi destino"dijo Natsu al saber que Happy podria

estar con Lisanna sabiendo que para ella era como su mama o una hermana,ya que Natsu para el era como un padre o un hermano."

-Ah Natsu antes de que te vayas quisieras ir conmigo a cenar esta noche"dijo Lisanna mirando hacia

abajo para ocultar su sonrojo"(Esto hizo que Himiko despertara de su trance erotico de Natsu al escuchar estas palabras". (Queeeee...!)

-Cla-ro"al igual que Lisanna Natsu estaba un poco sonrojado mirando hacia un costado"(Natsu-nichan porque!...dijo Himiko pensando que esa noche Natsu la llevaria a un hotel y quizas solo quizas tendrian sexo". (No no no no solo van a cenar una noche en un restaurante no habria motivo para el que tengan sexo"dijo prestando mas atencion a la piedra Senkari".

Nota: Esto es para los que Leen mis fics puntuales como podran ver yo no me especifique mucho en como se ve Himiko y su personalidad ni sus gustos a si que al final del fic dejare un Aviso de como es ella en realidad"sigamos con el Fic".

-Se guggggtan"dijo Happy pero no tenia su atencion porque ellos estaban tan consentrados que no se dieron cuenta que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas."( Natsu-nichan eres malo"dijo Himiko con ojos llorosos"T_T porque no es conmigo)

-Mira la hora que es"dijo Natsu totalmente sonrojado mirando hacia un costado para que no se diera cuenta."

-Si mañana tienes que estar preparado para partir mañana"dijo Lisanna sonrojada al maximo pensando por que casi se besan."(Siiiiiih Natsu-nichan Himiko estaba que saltaba de alegría ya que no se besaron)

-Bueno te esperare en la puerta de tu casa a las 19:00 p.m"sin decir nada más el dragon slayer fue a preparase para su cita.

-Supongo que Natsu necesitara ayuda,nos vemos Lisanna"dijo Happy saliendo despues del mago caza dragones."

-Sin embargo Lisannna"seguia pensando en el momento en el que casi se besan"-No puedo esperame mas Natsu-kun"

Fin del Flashback:

-Ven aqui maldito"grito Natsu mientras intentaba meterle un puñete a su maestro, mientras que Himiko seguia recordando lo que sucedio en el primer capitulo de mi fic".

-Esta bien ya fue suficiente de bromas"dijo Roku poniendose serio" es hora de ir con la Dragona si quieres volver a tu gremio a tiempo".

-Oh si se me habia olvidado eso"dijo Natsu recordando que Lisanna lo estaria esperando ni bien llegara al gremio".

-Natsu-nichan te iras de aqui tan pronto."dijo Himiko con tristeza en sus palabras ya que lo unico que queria ella era estar con el".

-Si tengo que regresar a mi gremio de"Himiko tambien dijo lo ultimo al uniosono sono".

-Fairy Tail!/Fairy Tail!"Esto hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera por lo que dijo" -Como supiste que"pero Natsu fue silenciado por Himiko".

-La marca en tu hombro derecho(En el manga y en el Anime es en el izquierdo pero si lo voltean veran que lo tiene en el derecho si lo miran desde su punto de vista")

-Ah eso creo que esta mas por decir"Natsu se sorprendio de que Himiko lo abrazo derrepente Natsu se sonrojo al sentir sus pechos muy cerca de su torzo".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu enrojecido debido a la accion de su hermana que el no recordaba tener una".

-Natsu-nichan porfavor no te vayas quiero que te quedes aqui conmigo"dijo esto aferrandose mas aprentado sus pechos bien dotados con el regazo de su hermano menor pelo rosa cazador de dragones".

-Himiko-nee tus pechos"dijo Natsu muy sonrojado"lo cual hizo que Himiko se riera un poco".

-Natsu-nichan! Echi deja de prestarle atencion a mis pechos mis ojos estan aqui arriba"dijo Himiko levantandole el rostro para ver sus ojos."

-"Esos ojos"dijo Natsu al ver que los ojos de su hermana eran de color cielo brillante"esos ojos le hacian recordar a cierta persona en especial que tenia el mismo color de ojos". -Yo...yo...yo..."dijo "repitio Natsu bastantes veces hasta que reacciono".

-Yo te llevare conmigo Himiko!"grito Natsu a todo pulmon el cual hizo sonreir a su hermana y enrojecerla debido a dicha accion de su hermano menor".

-Natsu-nichan"Himiko no pudo aguantar mas y le dio un beso a su hermano en la mejilla lanzandose contra el, ahogandolo con sus pechos, Natsu no pudo aguantar mucho asi que le dio un sangrado nasal leve por la nariz".

-Oigan ustedes"dijo Roku" si ya terminaron con sus juegitos, no crees que deberiamos irnos ya de aquí"dijo Roku pero el ya sabia a lo que Natsu se iba enfrentar despues de que volviera a Magnolia".

-"Natsu deberas volverte mas fuerte para poder proteger a este mundo, el balance entre el Yin y Yang colapsara dentro de poco".

-"Himiko por su parte seguia abrazando a Natsu, ahogandolo al pobre entre sus pechos enormes que para ella no parecia importarle que su hermano menor, halla tenido una hemorragia nasal leve debido a la calentura que le provocaba sentir los pechos de su hermana mayor muy cerca de el".

-Natsu-nichan" Natsu-nichan Natsu-nichan"repetia Himiko una y otra vez toda sonrojada y feliz de la vida".

-Me estan escuchando!"grito Roku al ver que ninguno de ellos le prestaba atencio, ni siquiera su dragon Fang que parecia estar dormido".

-Oigan ya fue suficiente"dijo Roku metiendose en el medio y sacar a Natsu que al parecer estaba ya sangrando, mientras un poco de sangre cayo en el rostro de Himiko".

-Que es esto"entonces noto a Natsu que estaba siendo alzado por Roku y que este estaba muy sonrojado con los ojos vacios y la nariz de un sangrado Nasal que se le quedo junto con las marcas de sus pechos gigantes".

-Ah yai yai yai..."se quejo Natsu mientras se despertaba entonces vio que Roku lo estaba alzando y que Himiko estaba al frente suyo".

-Que paso aqui"mientras que el seguia atontado Himikogrito". -Natsu-nichan echi!"grito mientras a Natsu lo soltaba y lo puso a sua altura".

-Que yo que?!"menciono Natsu mientras Himiko le decia". -Natsu-nichan echi, te desmayaste por pensar cosas pervertidas.

-Oe espera un momento Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu pero recordo el porque se desmayo" era imposible no hacerlo"dijo entoces Himiko grito".

-Entonces si era cierto que estabas pensando cosas pervertidas."dijo Himiko muy sonrojada".

-No te equivocas es solo que"dijo dandole una vista a sus pechos que eran muy grandes"solo que tus pechos.

-Mis pechos"entonces Himiko se los miro y penso que ella podria usar sus pechos como arma contra Natsu".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja" te gustan mis pechos"dijo agarrandaselos y moviendolos de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojase y le dijera".

-No hagas eso porfavor"pero Himiko seguia moviendolos de arriba hacia abajo" basta por favor basta!."Natsu dio un grito que si hubiesen habitantes en la isla ellos hubiesen quedados todos sordos".

-"Punto para Himiko Natsu-nichan tiene una debilidad por los de pechos grandes"pensaba Himiko para si misma mientras sonreia haciendo una nota mental".

-Ya basta de tonterias"dijo Roku algo molesto que no le prestaban atencion" Oigan me escuchan!"grito una vez mas pero el resultado era el mismo".

-Bastardos ya veran" entonces Roku grito". -Ryūjin no gōon(龍神の轟音)Rugido del Dios Dragón

"un rugido de flamas verdes iban directo hacia Himiko y Natsu pero estos dos reaacionaron al instante diciendo".

-Kami no shin ryū no kyozetsu(神の神竜の拒絶)Rechazo Divino del Dios Dragón/Kami no shin ryū no kyozetsu(神の神竜の拒絶)Rechazo Divino del Dios Dragón.

-"Anulando asi su ataque de Roku y ambos tirandole un puñete en la cara,Natsu en la mejilla izquierda y Himiko en la derecha".

-Ya te oimos bastardo!"Gritaron los dos mientras se veian viendo que su forma de reaccionar era identica a la del otro".

-Jajajajaja/jajajajaja"Se rieron los dos hermanos al ver que no por nada eran hermanos era casi identica su forma de reaccionar".

-No por nada somos hermanos"dijo Himiko muy feliz". -Sabes Himiko-nee me alegra el haberte podido encontrar este viaje y estos muy feliz de tener una hermana tan linda"dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Himiko".

-Lin...linda"Natsu-nichan piensa que soy linda punto para Himiko"penso Himiko en su mente".

-Arigato Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy feliz" como recompensa te dare tu premio"dijo Himiko dandole un beso en la boca Natsu".

-"El beso duro un buen tiempo,mientras Himiko hacia fuerza y metia su lengua en la boca de Natsu,Natsu no sabiendo que hacer, pero le gustaba lo que hacia le dio acceso total a su boca dando asi una danza de lenguas por un placer unico el cual sin duda volveria adicto a todo hombre".

-"Himiko pone su cuerpo mas al frente de Natsu el cual sus pechos al tocar con su rostro hizo que Natsu reaccionanse y se separara de ese placer tan adictivo".

-Natsu-nichan malo"Dijo Himiko poniendose mas cerca a Natsu poniendo sus grandes pechos muy cerca de su rostro".

-Ahhh! Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu muy sonrojado" tus pechos estan muy cerca"dijo Natsu levantando su brazo y tocandole un pecho a Himiko el cual ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando lo hizo".

-Ahhh"gimio Himiko" Natsu-nichan echi todavia no podemos hacer eso"Dijo Himiko muy sonrojada que pareceria ya un tomate".

-Ah espera lo estas malinterprentando" entonces Natsu por descuido le vuelve a tocar otro pecho a Himiko el cual hizo que se sonrojara mas".

-Echi Natsu-nichan eres un pervertido"dijo Himiko cubriendose los pechos, pero no podia evitar decirse que le gustaba que Natsu la tocase ahi".

-No espera por favor"entonces viene Roku todo quemado y le tira un sandaliaso a Natsu en la cara".

-Ahhhrg!"grito Natsu" oye cabron no me avientes tus sandalias de esa forma!"grito Natsu muy enojado.

-Ya fue suficiente de estos juegos"Dijo Roku mientras se ponia su sandalia" Natsu tenemos que ir con la dragona si quieres llegar a tu gremio a tiempo.

-Oh joder es cierto"grito Natsu sorprendido mientras veia el sol, en su entrenamiento con Roku Natsu habia aprendido a saber la hora con tan solo ver el sol y su posicion".

-Ah mierda ya es mas de medio dia".Dijo Natsu algo sorprendido por como volaba la hora".

-Si tienes razon"dijo Himiko tambien sorprendida". -Natsu-nichan"esto hizo que Natsu voltease a verla".

-Vamos es hora de que conoscas a Erie-chan"dijo Himiko tomandolo del brazo haciendo aparecer un circulo magico el cual dijo".

-Control de Hielo: Creacion de bestia del cielo Grifo!"grito entonces de la nada un leon con alas gigante y pico(la forma Hibrida) aparecio hecho totalmente de hielo pero se mueve como si tuviera vida de verdad".

-Sugoiiiiii!"grito Natsu muy sorprendido" Himiko-nee que magia usas"Pregunto Natsu con estrellitas en los ojos mientras seguia viendo a la creacion de su hermana".

-Es magia de Dragon Slayer de Hielo"esto hizo que Natsu sonriera un poco era de esperarse ya que el tambien es un Dragon Slayer pero del elemento opuesto".

-Wow tu magia es muy hermosa"dijo Natsu en voz baja pero lo que no sabia era que Himiko habia logrado escuchar pero solo la ultima parte".

-"hermosa"se pregunto Himiko" Natsu-nichan que habeis querido decir, seguiras pensando en ella ruego por kami que no sea asi".

-"Despues de unos minutos de haber volado hacia la cima de una montaña a unos cuantos grados al oeste de su posicion actual llegaron a lo que para la vista de Natsu era un palacio enorme solo que este estaba hecho de hielo".

-Wow sugoi"dijo Natsu saltando del lomo del grifo de hielo, cayendo de pie en frente de la entrada principal del palacio de hielo enorme".

-Oye espera Natsu"dijo Roku saltando del lomo de Fang,cayendo al suelo junto con Himiko que tambien habia saltado del lomo de su criatura de Hielo".

-Natsu-nichan no crees que es genial"dijo Himiko captando la atencion de su hermano menor".

-Si es sorprendente"dijo Natsu muy emocinado". -Aqui solia entrenar yo con mi mentor"dijoRoku apareciendo detras de ellos" lo llamo Frozen Palace!.

-No es un nombre muy original"dijo Natsu recibiendo un puño en fuego en su cabeza".

-Callate estupido yo pienso que es un nombre genial"dijo Roku con una venita hinchada en la frente por haber insultado a su nombre que le puso hace ya mas de un siglo".

-Ahhhrg!"Se quejo Natsu" eso duele cabron!"grito muy enojado" dije que no era muy original pero le queda perfecto"dijo Natsu" Ese nombre es perfecto"dijo Natsu terminando su oracion".

-Tssssss! Como sea entremos ya!"dijo Roku aun enojado por su comentario de su alumno".

-"Natsu al entrar no se lo esperaba lo que vio, el palacio al entrar era mas grande de lo que parecia, tenian bastantes habitaciones con puertas gigantes un escaleron en forma espiral hacia arriba que llevaba a la planta superior del palacio, era muy helado y la puerta estaba congelada".

-Yo me encargo de eso!"dijo Natsu tocando la puerta haciendo que con el calor se derritiera entonces vio unas antorchas en forma de cruz".

-Ya veo"dijo Natsu al ver el modelo de las antorchas de cruz". - Son del mismo modelo de la estatua de dragon dorada que se encontraba en la torre espiral"Sorprendio a Roku por haberlo deducido con tan solo verlo".

-Muy astuto Natsu"dijo Roku sorprendido de que su alumno halla logrado deducir el cazo".

-No me subestimes Roku-sensei"Himiko que observava todo con estrellitas en los ojos a Natsu".

-"Natsu-nichan eres muy kawai, sexy lindo y seras mio solo mio"Dijo Himiko fantaseando en su mente hasta que fue sacada de su tierra de fantasia por un estruendo el cual era la puerta gigante que daba acceso a su maestra Dragon".

-Himiko alfin llegas"dijo Erie, solo que a la vista de Natsu era algo increible" dime ya terminaste con los intrusos"dij muy seria".

-SUGOIII!"Grito Natsu" una dragona, criatura magica, reina de los cielos"decia Natsu haciendo piruetas sobre el suelo".

-Que rayos!"grito Erie" entonces se dio cuenta que Roku estaba con ellos" oye Roku que haceis aqui no has mostrado tu cara por estos lares durante 13 años".

-Ohaiyo Erie-chan"dijo Roku saludandola" como te va solo venia a pedirte un favor si me decias como salir de aqui.

-Otra vez no me digas te volviste a perder. -No no es eso sino que mi discipulo tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Eres una Dragona de verdad como mola!"dijo Natsu muy entusiasmado". -Como te llamas"pregunto Natsu a la Dragona".

-"Erie pone su garra en la frente de Natsu y en instante logra entender quie es". -Ya veo eres tu"dijo Erie sacando su garra de la frente de Natsu".

-Wow eso que acabas de hacer es increible"dijo Natsu muy emocionado" me llamo Natsu Dragneel encantado de conocerte".

-Parece que Roku no escatimo en tiempo en volver a ser el siguiente Atalaya en el"penso Erie para si misma". - Mi nombre es Erie soy la Dragona de Hielo.

-Sugoi dime tu conoces a Igneel"Pregunto Natsu a Erie". -Igneel es mi hermano menor"Aclaro Erie dejando a Natsu perplejo". - Ambos somos hijos de Nuestros Padres Suruk el Dragon de Fuego Carmesi y Matatabin la Dragona de fuego helado".

-"Esto hizo que Natsu se quedara perplejo y siguiera escuchando" como unicos hijos eredamos el primer elemento de nuestros padres, mi hermano Igneel el fuego y yo el Hielo.

-"Esto solo sorprendio a Natsu ya que Roku y Himiko ya conocian la historia tras el pasado de Erie, Roku cuando vivia con ella y su sensei muerto y Himiko tras un entrenamiento intensivo que tuvo desde niña".

-Entonces tu fuiste quien cuido de Himiko-nee todo este tiempo"pregunto Natsu una vez mas".

-Asi es Natsu, yo fui quien la cuido y le enseñe la magia de Dragon Slayer hace varias años."Aclaro Erie".

-Entonces sabes donde esta Igneel?"Pregunto Natsu una vez mas a la Dragona blanca".

-Lo siento no se la ubicacion de mi hermano Igneel hasta ahora"Aclaro Erie a Natsu poniendolo muy triste".

-Pero veo que mi hermano se encariño contigo Natsu"dijo Erie sorprendiendo a Natsu".

-Esa bufanda que tienes ahi no es una bufanda ordinaria"dijo señalando a su bufanda blanca".

-Ah a que te refieres con mi bufanda"dijo Natsu confuso".

-Me refiero a que esa bufanda esta echa de una tela especial magica"el cual reacciona ante el contacto de un ser escogido por el hechizero".

-Esta bufanda en su totalidad esta hecha de fibra de un algodon magico el cual solo crece aqui en Kotsuchi, es por eso que aunque te encuentres a altas temperaturas climas frios o con enfermedades, esa bufanda tiene como objetivo cuidar a su poseedor y solo se rompera si su poseedor muere.

-Wow enserio"pregunto Natsu ganandose un total". -Asi es Natsu tambien tiene la propiedad de protegerte contra magia negra y enfermedades mortales, sin duda no hay mejor muestra de afecto que una bufanda asi.

-Si tienes razon en eso Erie-san, sin duda le debo todo a Igneel, significa una vida segura junto a mi padre el cual siempre lo recordare en mi corazon"dijo Natsu mientras se tocaba su pecho en el lado de su corazon".

-Asi es"entonces recuerda del porque vinimos". -A por cieto Erie-san"dijo **Natsu** rascandose la parte de atras de su cabeza".

-Dejame adivinar Roku te engaño y no saben como salir de aqui"dijo Erie ya sabiendo que esa era la clasica de su amigo del pasado".

-Si asi exactamente"dijo Himiko que escucho toda la conversacion muy feliz de que Natsu pueda tener el corazon de un padre".

-Bueno Erie-chan nos ayudaras"dijo Roku saliendo de atras de Erie, el cual esta con una venita lo aplasta con su pata".

-Ahhhrg!"se quejo Roku" eso duele Erie-chan"dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos tipo Anime".

-Entonces deberias ya aprenderte el camino de regreso a la ciudad desde hace unos 100 años"Dijo Erie muy molesta ya que siempre ella lo tiene que llevar de regreso".

-Hai"dijo Roku muy triste al estilo Anime. -Solo te tolero porque nosotros entrenamos y viviamos juntos Aqui con Kuroma-sensei"dijo Erie muy triste".

-Eso me recuerda Roku"dijo Erie señalando al anciando de cabello marron" cuando partiras al mundo espiritual ah ayudar a tu otra mitad"dijo esto al finalizar su oracion".

-Yo se que dentro de poco partire al mundo de los espiritus"dijo Roku cerrando los ojos de una forma pensativa".

-Pero,era mi deber instruir a Natsu en la disciplina sagrada de los Atalayas"mirando a Natsu" no es asi.

-Hai!"contesto Natsu alzando el pulgar". -Entonces mientras eso sucedia me entere que ellos volvieron"Dijo Roku poniendose serio".

-Asi que volvieron"Dijo Erie tambien seria". -Quienes ellos Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu poniendose al tanto de la situacion".

-Si Erie-chan de quienes estan hablando"dijo Himiko tambien poniendose al tanto de la situacion en la que hablaban Roku y su maestra".

-Los Relikrios"dijeron Erie y Roku al uniosono causando suspenso en donde se encontraban".

-Relikrios"dijeron Natsu y Himiko al mismo tiempo".(Terminologia Asiatica Tailandesa que al tras investigar descubri que significaba Reliquia de guerra).

-Si estos no son magos peculiares ya que poseen un tipo de magia al cual solo se le puede denominar unica."Dijo Roku".

-Si sabemos que hace unos años tras el incidente con Gecko Nasty"se revelo que el poseedor de la magia Kage-kage"(sombra-sombra) pero no sabemos que otro tipo de magia poseen los demas mienbros de Relikrios".

-Tipo de magia unica"dijo Natsu muy entusiasmado" me estoy encendiendo"dijo Natsu golpeando su puño con su mano prendido en flamas de color carmesi muy notorio a simple vista".

-Natsu como sucesor de mi Titulo es tu deber acabar con Relikrios y restaurar el balance del Ying y Yan.

-Si"dijo Natsu muy emocionado" dejamelo a mi aplastare a Gecko Nasty no volvere a perder otra vez.

-"Erie que veia a Natsu con intrigo entonces vio a sus ojos vio dentro de el ese coraje y valentia digno de alabanza esa fuerza interior y la voluntad de la de un Rey".

-"Natsu sin duda seras quien nuestro salvador, solo espero que sepas aguantar las responsabilidades que te esperan".

-Natsu-nichan yo tambien te ayudare"dijo Himiko poniendose seria" Pero yo sere quien aplaste a Gecko Nasty"dijo encendiendose en flamas azules de un color profundo". -Ese bastardo se merece una golpiza por lo que nos hizo hace años".

-"Himiko estaba que ardia y no en un sentido figurativo sino en el literal por lo general sus flamas son frias pero ahora estaba que quemaba mientras que en donde estaba parada se congelaba desde el piso, las paredes y ell techo".

-"Natsu estaba muy asombrado el poder que salia de ella era increible, con tan solo un estallido podia dejar inconciente a cualquier mago cualquiera(Asi como cuando Luffy aumenta su Haki xD).

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en su hombro, atrallendo asi la atencion de Himiko lograndola calmar un poco".

-Que pasa Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko pero esta todavia seguia mostrando su furia y mantiendo su aura azul que daba miedo".

-"Himiko no pudo deducir lo siguiente que hizo su hermano de pelo rosa cazador de dragones, Natsu estaba besando a us propia hermana(que envidia waaaa) en la boca veamos que pasaban por los pensmientos dee nuestro protagonista".

-"Maldicion"penso Natsu para si mismo porque me siento que estoy siendo infiel, perdoname Lis-chan pero esto es lo unico que puede calmar a Himiko-nee".

En los pensamientos de Himiko.-Himiko no se lo podia creer, no sabia que sentir, alegria, furia, tristeza, era una mezcla rara de emociones pero ella se dejo llevar por el beso que compartia con su hermano, de verdad que lo disfrutaba.

-"Despues de eso del beso se separaron, ambos muy sonrojado, mas que nada Natsu por ese asunto del beso, pero debia admitir que su hermana cuando se enojaba daba mas miedo que Erza y Mirajane juntos, pero le gusto aunque el no lo admitia".

-"Himiko estaba que fantaseaba en su tierra de fantasia sobre ella y Natsu caminando juntos tomados de la mano mientras observaban las estrellas como lo solia hacer cuando eran muy pequeños".

-Vale Natsu"dijo Roku que habia observado todo desde su posicion". -Casi se me cae la barba cuando usted la beso pequeño pillo!."Dijo Roku mientras revolvia sus cabellos rosas de Natsu con su mano".

-No no es lo que tu piensas"Dijo Natsu agintado las manos de un modo desesperado".

-Vaya de tal palo tal astilla Natsu-kun"Dijo Erie mientras observaba todo con voz muy enojada" te encargo la seguridad de Himiko-chan a ti Natsu.

-Oye que significa eso"pero fue interrumpido cuando vino Himiko apretando sus pechos contra su espalda sonrojandolo mas a Natsu". -Vamos Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy sonrojada" no te puedes quejar de todos modos"dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca de forma sexy".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu muy sonrojado". -Pero como sucedio esto!" Natsu dio un grito a todo pulmon estilo anime".

-Bueno volviendo al tema"Dijo Roku riendose un poco haciendo enojar a Natsu". -Erie-chan podrias llevar a Natsu y a Himiko a Magnolia por mi.

-Que Roku-sensei no piensa ir con nosotros."Dijo Natsu muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su maestro".

-Si Roku-san acaso no piensa quedarse aqui verdad"Dijo Himiko muy sorprendida". -Verdad"Dijo Himiko una vez mas a lo que Roku movio la cabeza de forma negativa".

-Roku tu!"Dijo Erie a lo que Roku le guiño el Ojo izquierdo". -"Entiendo"penso Erie sabiendo lo que iba a hacer".

-Natsu"dijo viendo a Natsu". -Himiko"volteo para ver a Himiko". -Erie"dijo Roku algo nostalgico y triste".

-Me temo que no podre acompañarlos por mas tiempo"Esto hizo una gran tension en el palacio".

-Porque Roku-sensei/Roku-san"dijeron Natsu y Himiko al mismo tiempo". -Diganos porque vos no vendreis y que quereis decir con que no los podre acompañar por mas tiempo.

-Ah"dijo suspirando bastante" pues veran me temo que mi viaje con ustedes ya ha terminado, tengo que volver con mi otra mitad pronto, para poder rescatar a mi esposa"dijo apretando los puños".

-Roku-sensei/Roku-san"dijeron Natsu y Himiko juntos". -Por eso es que debo mutar e ir al mundo espiritual.

-Roku-san"dijo Natsu" jamas te olvidare arigato por todo lo demas"dijo Natsu mientras se contenia por no llorar".

-Roku-san/Roku"dijeron Himiko y Erie a la vez". -Ah por cierto se me olvidaba"dijo sacando un pergamino de color rojo". -Esto es para ti Natsu"dijo sacando dicho pergamino con algo atado a el".

-Que es esto Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu recibiendo el pergamino que le acababa de entregar su maestro".

-Ese pergamino contiene un mapa llevalo a las afueras de Magnolia."Dijo Roku muy serio mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Natsu". -Todo lo mejor."Finalizando su oracion".

-Gracias por todo Roku-sensei"dijo Natsu mientras estrechaba las manos con su maestro".

-Roku-san"dijo Himiko mientras Roku caminaba" gracias por todo si no me hubieses rescatado ese dia, yo..."dijo Himiko que estaba llorando un poco". -Yo...yo...yo... no podria haber de vuelta a mi Onichan.

-Dejalo asi"dijo Roku alegre" ustedes 2 estan destinados a grandes cosas, por lo tanto ustedes trendran que vivirla por mi ahora y recuerden mantenerse firmes ante todo.

-Hai!"dijeron Natsu y Himiko al uniosono". -Creo que ya es la hora"dijo Roku invocando a su Dragon Fang mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse de un color azul claro y comenzaba a fundirse con el cielo".

-Nos vemos amigos"dijo Roku muy triste". -"Tan solo esperame Mei-chan"penso Roku para si mismo entonces de la nada un portal magico se habrio en el cielo dandole acceso a Roku al mundo espiritual".

-Nos veremos en el otro mundo"dijo Roku a todos los presentes ahi mientras a velocidad super sonicaa comenzaba ascender hacia el portal magico que conducia al mundo espiritual".

-Adios"eso fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras comenzaba a ascender hacia arriba, cuando lo termino el portal se cerro,sellando el cielo a su forma normal".

-"Tan pronnto como se fue Roku, Himiko no pudo aguantar mas y exploto en llanto, el perder a a un ser querido, de nuevo se siente como que te callera una tonelada de agua fria en el cuerpo estando figurativamente desnuda sin nada que te protega en la atmosfera que conyeba al dolor y la tristeza".

-Porque, porque..."esas eran las palabras que Himiko se repetia una y otra vez, el porque justo en este momento en el cual ella habia logrado, reencontrarse con el objeto de su afecto(Osea Natsu xD)

-Porque Roku-san"hizo una pausa mientras lloraba un poco" porque justo ahora que porfin eh podido encontrar a Natsu-nichan"porque, lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, pero Natsu lo habia logrado escuchar y al no soportar mas Natsu fue y en un instante abrazo a Himiko, poniendo su pecho musculoso junto a su grandes melones(pechos xD) de su hermana".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a Himiko, ella al sentir el calor que salia de Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas". -Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida ya por la segunda accion inesperada de su hermano de pelo rosa cazador de dragones".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu sujetandola,presionando a un mas su torso musculoso con el de su hermana pechugona de cabello rosa".

-Natsu-niichan"dijo Himiko muy sonrojada ya que su pecho estaba muy cerca de los suyos". -Himiko-nee por favor, detente, detente, me duele mucho el verte llorar de esa forma"dijo Natsu que se le salian las lagrimas del ver a su unico familiar de sangre llorar de esa manera".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko manteniendo el apoyo en su pecho de su hermano". -Dejame estar asi mas tiempo por favor".

-Esta bien Himiko-nee"Ascentio Natsu dejando a su hermana dormir en los brazos de Morfeo".

-"Pasaron unos horas despues Himiko se habia dormido en los brazos de Natsu, este al darse cuenta que ya hace mucho que desaparecio su maestro, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y que no podria salir hoy dia para llegar a su gremio".

-Oye Erie-san"dijo Natsu a la dragona la cual se habia quedado el dia entero observando el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte".

-Que pasa Natsu-kun"dijo Erie pero viendo a Himiko que estaba dormida en loss brazos de Natsu ya anticipo lo que iba a decir". -Bueno te queria decir si"pero fue interrumpida por la dragona".

-Hay un sitio donde dejarla dormir verdad"dijo muy sabia como siempre". -Si exacto..."Eres muy sabia Erie-san", "penso para si solo Natsu".

-Llevala a su habitacion en el Frozen Palace"dijo Erie" su habitacion esta al costado del dojo de entrenamiento en la planta baja".

-Ok gracias por todo"dando caso a las explicaciones de la dragona de hielo de color blanco, fue directo a la planta baja del palacio cargando con mucho cuidado a su hermana, asegurandose de dejarla en su habitacion con mucha suavidad, despues de eso Natsu fue al dojo de entrenamiento, una vez que entro, se dio cuenta que era igual a la sala de entrenamiento donde entreno con Roku".

-"Despues, de eso fue a ver si su hermana se habia, despertado, cuando llego vio a su hermana que estaba durmiendo comodamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko en sueños, lo que le provoco un sonrojo leve a Natsu, pensando que estara soñando conmigo, ya eran casi hora de dormir, Natsu fue se dio un baño, para relajarse, se vistio con una pequeña playera de color rosa, se quito sus guantes y sus pantalones para quedarse en un pequeño pantalon de color blanco, tenia un gorro de dormir parecido a Fang con su tipica bufanda blanca que le regalo Igneel".

-Hasta mañana Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu antes de dormirse, ya que mañana tendria que volver al gremio a primera hora o si no se preocuparian por el, pero mas porque queria ver a su amada Lis-chan".

-A la Mañana siguiente:

-"Natsu acaba de desprtar, pero por alguna extraña razon se sentia mas pesado de lo normal, intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que era imposible, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta fue que Himiko se encontraba encima de el y con ropas que dejan poco a la imaginacion(que pervertido soy xD).

-Ahhh Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu muy sorprendido por la repentina aparicion de su hermana".

-Ohaiyo Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko dandole una sonrisa patentada Dragneel". -Como has estado"dijo Himiko acercando mas a Natsu que se encontraba muy sonrojado".

-Himiko-nee ponte algo de ropa"dijo Natsu apartando la vista un poco de los gigantescos senos de su hermana mayor de cabello rosa".

-Ah te molesta"dijo Himiko sacandose la ropa en frente de Natsu, al cual casi le da un paro cardiaco por ver a una mujer desnuda".

-Aqui no"dijo Natsu sacando a su hermana casi desnuda de la habitacion". -Pero Natsu-nichan!"dijo Himiko muy sonrojada" asi no podremos acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos"dijo Himiko haciendo recordarle a Natsu que el le prometio que la llevaria junto a el a Magnolia".

-Sobre eso hablaremos luego, en el camino a Magnolia, te parece bien Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu un poco ya calmado".

-Hai!"dijo Himiko muy feliz al saber que su hermano no iba a cambiar de opcion con ella".

-Muy bien me alegro por ti"despues de un rato de conversar y claro que Himiko se vistiera como es debido(Ewe) ambos hermanos se estaban alistando para salir de Kotsuchi y llegar a Magnolia no sin antes consultar con cierta Dragona blanca que cuidara bien de Himiko ya que ella es como una hija para ella".

-"Natsu llevaba su tipica, bufanda blanca, llevaba un abrigo de piel blanca con botones, unos guantes blancos con el simbolo de una cruz azul en medio, botas a juego con su abrigo, pantalones negros, llevaba el cabello menos alborotado de como solia ser(algo asi como la vestimenta de Allen Walker del Anime D-Gray Man).

-"Por otro lado Himiko, llevaba unas botas de color blanco platinado, sus tipicas ropas blancas contra el frío(solo que esta vez tenia en medio la piedra Senkari que le regalo Erie, revelando un poco de su gran escote, unos guantes blancos, con una placa de metal en ellos y una boina en su cabeza".

-Lista"dijo Natsu a su hermana". -Hai"dijo Himiko sonriendo como siempre dulcemente que haria derretir el hielo".

-Bien"dijo Erie que se encontraba en la cima del mirador del Frozen Palace". -Natsu"dijo mirando a Natsu". -Espera que cuides bien de Himiko, solo te pido que la protegas con tu vida".

-Hai"dijo Natsu solo dejamelo a mi Erie-san"Erie al ver la determinacion en los ojos de Natsu, le hizo sentir una sensacion familiar a cuando Roku y ella entrenaban juntos". -"Jejeje se nota que es tu discipulo Roku". "Penso para ella sola la dragona".

-Himiko"dijo la dragona poniendo su dedo sobre ella". -Solo quiero que se pesasque eres muy especial para mi, eres como la hija que nunca tuve, eres lo mas preciado para mi, manten siempre esa actidud de perseverancia te llevara lejos". "Dijo Erie para terminar su oracion".

-Erie-chan"dijo Himiko" te agradesco todo el tiempo que estuve aqui, estos ultimos 13 años que pase a tu lado fueron muy preciados, agradesco todas tus enseñanzas junto a ti y Roku-san, por eso siempre..."dijo llorando" siempre seras mi madre en mi corazon"."Dijo Himiko finalizando su oracion."

-Himiko"dijo Erie que lloraba lagrimas del tamaño de unos neumaticos de Camioneros de la Ruta 66

xD, que al tocar el suelo crean escarcha que congelo al tacto como si fuese copos de hielo pequeños".

-"Natsu que observaba la escena un poco distante, se sintio mal al saber que Erie se quedaria sola aqui sin nadie con quien hablar, pero era su deber como nueva guardiana de Kotsuchi, no era algo que puedas decidir tu mismo".

-Hai Himiko es hora de irnos"dijo Erie, inclinandose para que Natsu y Himiko pudieran subirse a mi lomo, una vez que hicieron esto sarparon rumbo hacia el horizonte, desvaneciendose completamente de la tierra sagrada".

Ya en Magnolia:

-"Despues de un largo trayecto volando en Dragon de Kotsuchi hacia Magnolia, 5 horas montado en Dragon y volando a una altura de 10km sobre la corteza terrestre canza mucho".

-Al fin llegamos, Himiko-nee este es el gremio"dijo Natsu mostrandole el gremio a Himiko que se sorprendio mucho".

-Sugoi"es mas grande cuando lo vez de cerca dijo Himiko en sus pensamientos". -Etto...Natsu-nichan"captando la atencion de Natsu". -Si que pasa Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu notando nerviosismo en sus palabras".

-Etto como se lo tomaran"dijo un poco sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, se vei muy linda haciendo eso".

-De eso no te preocupes Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu calmando a su hermana." "Jajajajaja no puedo esperar a ver la cara explosiva que pondran Gray o Erza".

-Ok"Natsu-nichan no puedo hacer nada si me lo pides asi". -Bueno Himiko-nee entremos."a lo que Himiko ni se inmuto pero se las arreglo para quitarle la bufanda y ponersela en el cuello".

-Oye Erza"dijo Gray a la maga de cabello escarlata". -Cuando llega el cabron de Natsu"dijo muy aburrido el gremio siempre se pone aburrido cuando el no esta".

-Salio en una mision hace una semana ya debe estar por llegar"dijo la chica de cabello escarlata".

-"Ven pronto Natsu, penso la maga de cabello escarlata". -Ahhhhh"se quejba Lucy" si Natsu no viene pronto no podre pagar el alquiler de mi apartamento.

-Aye"decia Happy que llegaba junto con Lisanna y se unia a la conversacion". -Ara-ara chicos no se preocupen el muy pronto llegara"decia Lisanna uniendose al grupo".

-Si ultimamente el gremio ah estado calmado desde que Natsu-san partio hace una semana"decia Wendy la dragon Slayer del Cielo".

-"Como si Natsu respondiera a sus llamados la puerta del gremio se habrio de golpe, dejando a ver a cierto cazador de dragones de cabello color rosa".

-"Gray estaba a punto de inicar una pelea con el, pero se sorprendio a ver que estaba siendo acompañado de una chica de cabello identico al de Natsu y que ella tenia su bufanda blanca del ya menciona protagonista".

-Quien es ella?"decian todos los mienbros del gremio presente(podria mencionarlos a todos pero me da paja hacerlo xD).

-Hola"dijo Himiko haciendo una reverencia" yo soy Himiko Dragneel y soy su hermana de Natsu.

-"Esto cayo como una bomba hacia todos los presentes en el gremio, al maestro Makarov que tomanba una cerveza casi se ahoga por lo que acababa de decir la chica de cabello rosa".

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"gritaron todos los presentes en el gremio, uno que otro con una diferente gesto en sus caras".

-"Jijijijiji" Natsu estaba que se reia de sus caras de impresion". -"Maldicion me gustaria que pudieses ver esto Roku-sensei".

-"Decia Natsu que observaba el hermoso cielo azulado, jajajaja esto de la hermana cayo como una bomba para todos los del gremio".

-One-chan"se decia Lisanna para ella misma". -Natsu-kun tiene una One-chan".

Fin

Notas de Autor: Hola como estan a todos mis lectores, espero que esten recontra bien, porque la verdad yo eh estado muy ausente estos ultimos dias, primero que nada surgio algo inesperado que retraso mas este capitulo me mude de casa, ahora que ya estoy un poco acostumbrado al nuevo colegio y al cambio de barrio, estare escribiendo como loco estos ahora que eh estado investigando sobre una relacion Onechan-Onichan ah esto se le llama "**INCESTO" si asi como lo oyen xD". TERCERO ESTE HAREM NO LE PONDRE LIMITES COMENZARAN A AUMENTANDOSE MAS CHICAS ASI QUE COMENZEMOS CON ESA PARTE".**

**Las nuevas que entran al circulo de Panaderia"digo como chicas a unirse al Harem son":**

**-Juvia Loxar**

**-Meredy**

**-Yukino**

**-Minerva"que no se porque pero la pondre porque me la piden xD".**

**-Kagura**

**-y por ultimo ni mas importante Jenny xD"**

**Bueno sin mas espera xD, Se despide su amigo Dark Khingt" Ja-ne! X3.**


	7. Datos sobre Himiko

Aviso: Hola como estan mis lectores aqui les dejo lo que dije que haria una breve explicacion para ustedes de como me plasme a Himiko en mi mente, todo datos sobre ella, personalidad, medidas xD, absolutamente todo sobre la hermana de Natsu, xD el capitulo 7 esta en edicion bueno sin mas preambulo empecemos:

-Nombre: Himiko Dragneel

-Color de tesis de piel: Blanca

-Color de cabello: Rosado, con toques de blanco(eso sera para otro capitulo futuro) aunque esto ultimo no se nota mucho.

-Color de ojos: Azules, como safiros

-Altura: 1,92 metros

-Mienbra de gremio: no es de ningun gremio, pero se unira a Fairy Tail, para estar pendiente del objeto de su afecto y que ninguna chica su puesto en el.

-Edad: 22 años, ella es 5 años mas que Natsu( aunque de este ultimo no se sabe pero ella es mayor).

-Tipo de Magia: Magia suprema del Dragon Slayer de Hielo

-Tipo de Sangre: A+

-Personalidad: Ella es sobreprotectora, sobreefectiva, super celosa, muy dulce, es de caracter algo pervertido, pero cuando se molesta da mas miedo que Erza y Mirajane juntas, algo ruda no muy ruda, es del tipo de chica que buscan los frikis sadomasoquistas que no les importa cuanto les pegue la chica seguiran queriendolas, y muy depravada ante asuntos del tema(Sexo), como ella nunca ah salido con un chico ella si ve que un chico y una chica salen en una cita lo mas probable es que tengan sexo despues.

Ella esta enamorada de Natsu a tal punto de tener fantasisas sexuales que ya les pondre mas adelante x3(xD Algunos pervertidos llaman a una relacion hermano y hermana incesto xDDD). Pero cuando se trata de peleas ella es mas util que todos los del grupo, su magia de dragon slayer de hielo es muy util en las peleas.

-Planes pare el futuro: Ser la esclava sexual de su hermano xDDDD(Pero que pervertido soy).

-Vestimenta: Ella viste sus vestimentas de anticriogenicas que le dieron en el episodio 5 de mi fic o como muchos les dicen Crepypastas a estas historias ficticias, usa unos pantalones blancos con bordes rosados en ellos, una blusa del mismo color con bordes rosados, pero en ellos esta la piedra Senkari de Erie, una chaqueta de color blanco con vordes azules con la marca de un Dragon blanco en la espalda, xD tiene unas bragas con la cara de Natsu imprimida en ellas xDDD(Eso sera en los siguientes episodios solo les hago spolier para que algunos de ahi no se fapeen con Himiko y sus atributos xDD)unos tacones azules(Bueno ahora si las medidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas)

-Medidas "x3": Como muchos de ustedes saben ella es una pechugona compara con Ikaros de Sora no otoshimono, tiene un lindo cuerpo delgado como Rei Kishimoto de Gantz, tiene un trasero firme como el de Erza o mejor xD ella seria la perfecta de rival de Lisanna por el afecto de Natsu xD, bueno pasemos a la mejor parte para mi opinion:

-Tecnicas de Combate:

Ryu no Handan(神の神の裁きの龍)Sentencia del Dios Dragón

2.Gōka(業火) **Llamas Infernales**

**3.**Ryūjin o batatsukase(**龍神をばたつかせ**)Aleteo del Dios Dragón

ūjin no mō kōgeki(**龍神の猛攻撃**)Embestida del Dios Dragón

ūjin no gōon(**龍神の轟音**)Rugido del Dios Dragón

Nova(**フロストノヴァ**)Nova Escarcha

tōketsu:korikaze ryujin(**蓮凍結：氷風龍神**) Freeze Lotus: viento helado del Dios Dragón

āto: Gokuteion reitō(**秘密アート：極低温冷凍**)Arte secreta: Refrigeracion Criógenica

9.Tōketsu tsume Ryūjin(凍結爪龍神) Garra congelada del Dios Dragón

ōsuīpā Ryūjin(**エスキモースイーパー龍神**) Barredora esquimal del Dios Dragón

no supairaru (**冬のスパイラル **Espiral de Invierno

12.Rōtasu tōketsu: Zettaireido(**ロータス凍結：絶対零度**)Freeze Lotus: Cero Absoluto

13.Rōtasu tōketsu: Burizādo(**ロータス凍結：ブリザード**)Freeze Lotus: Blizzard(Tormenta de Nieve)

ō-ken Ryūjin(**冷凍拳龍神**) Puño esquimal del Dios Dragón

Ryūjin reibai(**牙龍神冷媒**) Colmillo Invernal del Dios Dragón

honō Ryūjin(**青い炎龍神**) Flama Azul del Dios Dragón

reitō: Aisusupaiku(**蓮冷凍：アイススパイク**) Freeze Lotus: Púas de Hielo

ōkūdetā Ryūjin(**エスキモークーデター龍神**)Golpe Esquimal del Dios Dragón

19Himitsu āto Ryūjin āchi aoi yajirushi(**秘密アート龍神アーチ青い矢印**)Arte secreta: Arco de Dios Dragón flechas Azules

no shin ryū no kyozetsu(**神の神竜の拒絶**)Rechazo Divino del Dios Dragón

-shin no me (**ドラゴン神の目**)Ojos del Dios Dragón

22.Tōketsu hasu: Fuyu ponpu(**凍結蓮：冬ポンプ**) Freeze Lotus: Bomba de invierno

Listo con eso terminamos no sin antes decirles que tu si mi fiel lector que lee mis estupideces, si quieres ser parte de un concurso que organizare aqui solo deben mandarme un mensaje privad cuenta usuario de aqui, mandandome todas las incorreciones que cometi en este fic, el concurso durara hasta el 15 de junio, donde actualizare mi fic colocando a los ganadores, asi que pasemos a esa parte:

1ER LUGAR:20 Recomendaciones de Animes ecchi, podra tenerme en el facebook, y mis wallpapers e Imagenes que les dejare para que descargen de mi cuenta En mediafire xD.

2DO LUGAR:2O Recomendaciones de Animes ecchi, y podra agregarme al facebook para saber lo que ocurrira.

3ER LUGAR: 2O Recomendaciones de Animes ecchi para que no se aburran el año xDDD.

Otro Anuncio: Eh decidido que mi fic de Romance Carmesi lo traducire al ingles para que otros weones que no saben español lo lean, tambien eh pensado que creare otro fic llamado

-"Natsu el de las 7 llamas". -Si ustedes me apoyan y comentan lo hare y tendran dos historias para que no se aburran ah y mas el Ecchi xD.

-Bueno eso fue todo se despide su amigo y compa Dark-Khingt el profeta del nuevo mundo, el cacique del ecchi y todas esas weas xD, Ciao Hasta la proxima JA-NE!

PS: Estoy celebrando que hoy llege a las 1200 visitas en mi fic y solo unos cuantos de ellos comentan agradeceria que comenten mas y me pongan como Autor favorito e historia favorita en sus Alertas.


	8. La hermana mas fuerte parte 1

Aviso: Antes de comenzar, agradesco a todos mis lectores, y compañeros que comentan ya que sin ustedes no me darian animos de subir mas capitulos como estos, en serio muchas gracias ya que ya estoy muy cerca de llegar a las 2000 visitas, bueno sin mas preambulo empecemos.

.Previamente en Romance Carmesí:

Hola"dijo Himiko haciendo una reverencia" yo soy Himiko Dragneel y soy su hermana de Natsu.

-"Esto cayo como una bomba hacia todos los presentes en el gremio, al maestro Makarov que tomanba una cerveza casi se ahoga por lo que acababa de decir la chica de cabello rosa".

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"gritaron todos los presentes en el gremio, uno que otro con una diferente gesto en sus caras".

-"Jijijijiji" Natsu estaba que se reia de sus caras de impresion". -"Maldicion me gustaria que pudieses ver esto Roku-sensei".

-"Decia Natsu que observaba el hermoso cielo azulado, jajajaja esto de la hermana cayo como una bomba para todos los del gremio".

-One-chan"se decia Lisanna para ella misma". -Natsu-kun tiene una One-chan".

Capitulo 7: La hermana mas fuerte "Batalla entre Dragon Slayers El Dragon de Fuego Carmesi contra la Dragona de Fuego Helado".

-Como?"decia Gray que seguia muy shockeado, por la nueva aparicion de la chica nueva en el gremio de Fairy Tail".

-Asi como lo oyes Gray"dijo Natsu apareciendo delante de Himiko". - Himiko-nee es mi hermana de sangre"Dijo Natsu acercandose al mago de hielo" Es una larga historia.

-"Y en un instante el grupo de chicas y chicos del gremio se dividieron, era como si hubiesen ensayado para esto bastantes veces, solo basto unos segundos para que todo el gremio interrogen a Natsu y Himiko".

-Oye que estan haciendo cabrones"dijo Natsu muy molesto ya que lo habian sujetado a una mesa, mientras tanto Himiko estaba en otras ya que tanto Mira, Erza, Lucy y las demas estaban interrogandola".

-Oigan calmense..."Dijo Himiko que se encontraba en una situacion un poco incomoda para todo tipo de chica(xD lo digo en serio por todas las sensuales chicas que leen esto)Ahrg Maldicion!.

"Con el grupo de Chicos".

-Natsu!"dijo Gray muy exaltado y sorprendido" ahora si cabron, queremos explicaciones.

-Explicaciones, sobre que?"Pregunto un Natsu muy confundido y molesto". -Pero primero"dijo Natsu molesto". -Desantenme cabrones.

-Tu sabes"dijo Gray señalando a Himiko, que se encontraba con las chicas del gremio conversando".

-Aaaah"dijo Natsu ya captando el mensaje". -Ya les dije es una larga historia sobre como conoci a Himiko-nee y todo eso"Dijo Natsu, tratando de saciar a los mienbros del gremio su curiosidad sobre su nueva invitada de pelo rosa".

-A mi no me vengas con ese cuento de hadas cabron"dijo Gray muy molesto" me lo cuentas todo con detalles y demas!.

-"Pero que le pasa"penso Natsu en su mente, pero se detuvo al ver las caras de los otros mienbros del gremio que lo miraban con cara de que rayos". -"Joder tanto les afecto que tuviera una hermana", joder no es que fuera mi novia o algo asi"penso en su mente otra vez".

"Con el Grupo de Chicas".

-"Mientras, en el grupo de chicas, la tension en ellas, no parece ser mayor a la de los chicos, ahi mientras se veia a Himiko, que tenia una conversacion alegre con Mirajane Strauss y Erza Escarlet, ambas magas clase S, sostenian una conversacion feliz, con nuestra invitada especial, y Lisanna que tambien estaba en el grupo junto a las demas magas del gremio, pero de pronto".

-Jajajajajajajajajaja!"el grupo de chicas, estallo en risa, dado que Himiko, les contababa unas historias de Natsu del pasado, cuando el protagonista era un capullo y no sabia defenderse".

-Jajajaja"se reia Lucy Hearthphilia"no me lo creo, Natsu, teniendo miedo"dijo cierta maga rubia celestial para finalizar su oracion".

Nota: Los mienbros varones del gremio los miraban con cara de WTF a las mujeres".

-Si aunque no lo creas"dijo Himiko muy contenta". -Natsu-nichan se paso pegado a mi pecho todo el dia hasta el atardecer".

-"Ah Natsu, estaba que se moria de la verguenza, el solo era el centro de burlas, de sus compañeras magas del gremio, y como estaba atado se callo de su silla".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu captando la atencion de su hermana y de las demas mienbros del gremio".a -Que les estas diciendo"dijo Natsu muy avergonzado"

-Oh es verdad"dijo Himiko, tocandose la frente" gomene Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko sonriendo dulcemente a su hermano, haciendose que este Pelorosa se sonroje un poquito, lo cual fue notado por cierta chica albina de ojos azules, novia de cierto cazador de Dragones, pero ni se diga mas".

-Si...sih"Dijo Natsu con un pequeño nerviosismo". -Bueno no importa"dijo Natsu poniendose de pie". -De todos modos"dijo Natsu mirandola fijamente a Himiko" estu primera vez en el gremio.

-"Todas las chicas y chicos incluyendo el maestro del gremio, los veian con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya no habia que ser un erudito, para ver el afecto que se tenian ellos dos, practicamente todo lo que habia dicho nuestra invitada al comienzo era verdad, solo habria que exigir respuestas luego, entonces El maestro Makarov se acerca y grita a todo pulmon".

-Mocosos de Fairy Tail!"dijo Makarov gritando" esta es una ocasion especial, si bien es cierto, muy pronto se vienen los juicios para hacer un mago clase S, pero ahora es hora de celebrar".

-"Toda la hermandad y mienbros, del gremio comenzaron a festejar de una manera alocada, se podia notar el ambiente alegre y festivo en la hermandad, ya que su mienbro mas alegre habia vuelto, era como si Natsu fuera la causa, de toda la alegria en el gremio, Himiko no pudo evitar sonreir, al ver que era aceptada por los mienbros del gremio y lo mejor de todo que ahora se encontraba con el objeto de su afecto, que era nada mas ni nada menos que Natsu su Oni-chan".

-"Entonces a Himiko se le vino a la mente, que si ella se uniera al gremio, entonces ella podria, realizar trabajos con su Oni-chan, entonces quiza solo quiza, Natsu le pidiese que sea su Novia y que la llevaria a su estilo de novia al hotel, donde harian lo que ella no se atreveria a decir en voz alta."

-Ahhhhh"se veia a Himiko sonreir de una forma pervertida, mientras que otro pensamiento se le cruzo a la mente". -"Que tal si Natsu lograra enamorarse de otra chica del gremio, sin duda no permitiria hacer eso, porque Natsu es de ella y solo de ella". -"Himiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, porque se dio cuenta que estaba siendo posesiva, hacia su Oni-chan, ademas que pronto viviaran en la misma casa, entonces otro pensamiento erótico se le vino a la mente.

Pensamiento Pervertido de forma visual: (:D carita de que se me esta acabando la creatividad)

-"Se veia a ella misma, usando un delantal, que cubria muy poco sus atractivos visuales no me malentindan pero cubria muy poco su parte trasera, tanto que deja poco a la imaginacion, y sin duda alguna, una maravilla de mujer que muchos frikis masoquistas quisieran tener, mientras ella cocinaba un delicioso omelet para Natsu que al parecer no se encontraba ahi todavia, mientras que ella parecia muy ansiosa y tarareaba una melodia muy linda".

-Hola Himiko ya llegue"dijo Natsu que entraba a la casa, donde ellos vivibian ahora"en eso Himiko, se abalanza sobre el llenandolo de besos y caricias".

-Ohaiyo Natsu-nichan"dijo sonriendo como siempre, danole otro beso en la mejilla haciendo que Natsu se ruborize mucho, por las repentinas acciones de su hermana".

-Ah"dijo Natsu muy sorprendido" Himiko-neeeee!"grito muy asombrado" -Si Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko abrazando a Natsu, juntando sus grandes pechos hacia su torso, haciendo que a Natsu le sangre un poco la nariz, el ver a su hermana de esa forma tan pervertida".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy alegre mientras se ponia de pie, para levantar a su hermano que tenia cara de como si hubiese visto un fantasma". -Mira te prepare un delicioso omelet, dijo entregandole el plato a su hermano de cabello rosa cazador de dragones.

-Arigato Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu a punto de incarle el diente a su omelet, pero por alguna razon en particular Himiko lo detiene diciendole".

-Ah, Ah,Ah Natsu-nichan, acabas de venir de una mision, no seria justo, debes estar muy cansado, asi que dejame darte de comer si, Onegai."dijo Himiko rogando que su Oni-chan le de tan solo un simple si Nee-chan".

-No estoy bien, Himiko-nee, en serio"afirmo Natsu con toda seguridad". "Entonces"dijo Himiko acercandose un poco mas, lamiendo la cara de Natsu, a loque Natsu se super ruborizo, pero ante de que pudiera argumentar algo, Himiko respondio".

-Natsu-nichan, no mientas"dijo Himiko inflando sus mejillas, tonandose de un lece color rojo". -Mentir"dijo Natsu muy confundido". -Asi es"dijo Himiko algo molesta" tu frente y cuerpo estan mas calientes de lo normal". -De lo normal"dios como supo" penso Natsu en su mente". -Asi que por favor, Natsu-nichan"dijo captando la atencion de su hermano menor". -Di Aaaaah"dijo Himiko dandole de comer, a lo que Natsu ya sabia que era inutil, sobrediscutir con ella, asi que se dejo darse de comer, como un niñato al que se le necesita darle de comer, no pudo evitar pensar que se sentia bien a los cuidados de su One-chan y que ella se veia muy hermoa, pero luego no pudo evitar sonrojarse por pensar una cosa asi de su One-chan".

-"Dios como puedo pensar asi de mi One-chan" pero un segundo despues Himiko, rompio el silencio sacando de sus pensamientos a nuestro cazador de dragones favorito".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko haciendo razonar a Natsu que al parecer estaba algo aturdido por una especie de pensamientos". -Si"dijo Natsu saliendo de aquel trance" que sucede Himiko-nee".

-Etto...bueno es que...has estado mirandome desde hace un buen rato"Dijo Himiko con un leve rubor de color rojizo en ambas mejillas blancas".

-En serio"dios, porque me pasa esto a mi"penso Natsu en su mente" perdon por eso"dijo Natsu pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Himiko dijo". -No, no es que me moleste para nada, es solo que. -Es solo que"dijo Natsu algo confundido a lo que vio desde que angulo estaba viendo a Himiko y se dio cuenta que por algun error, cuando pensaba en ella de como se veia muy hermosa y linda, se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo los pechos de ella, que por alguna razon hizo que Himiko sonrojara aun mas".

-Natsu-nichan ecchi"dijo Himiko haciendo que Natsu, se sonrojara de la verguenza". -Espera lo estas malentendiendo Himiko-nee."dijo Natsu tratando de converser a su hermana que no es un pervertido total". -Ecchi, Ecchi y echi"dijo Himiko jugando con su hermano burlandose por ser un pervertido con su hermana".

-No, no, no, no es asi, Himiko-nee es solo que"dijo Natsu pausando su argumento en ese momento lo que le dio mucha curiosidad a Himiko".

-Es solo que Natsu-nichan"pregunto Himiko, pensando que quizas solo quizas". -Es solo que Himiko-nee,"gulp"Dijo Natsu tragando un poco de saliva".- Es solo que Himik-nee apesar de que me trates como un niño, y siempre quieras hacer todo por mi, me hace sentir muy feliz, siempre quieres que yo solo me concentre en hacerme mas fuerte, pero el hecho es que, tu me haces sentir muy bien, siempre cuidas de mi, y no se si te habia dicho esto antes, pero.

-Pero"dijo Himiko ,uy ruborizada por lo que su Oni-chan estaba diciendo, pero dentro de ella estaba saltando de felicidad, es com un sueño hecho realidad para la chica de cabello rosa cazador de dragones".

-Pero el hecho es que te ves muy hermosa Himiko-nee, eres la chica mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos, y me haces sentir de una manera especial y valiosa, cuando te encontre mi corazon se puso a mil por hora, pero ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Himiko estaba que no se lo podia creer, al fin su mas grande fantasia, seria hecha". -Porque el hecho es que yo te quiero, Himiko-nee te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia". -"Himiko no pudo aguantar mas la ganas y se abalanzo encima de Natsu, ella estaba que lloraba lagrimas de felicidad porque tan solo el hecho de que fuera el el que le diga eso, la hacia sentir como la persona mas feliz del mundo". -Claro que si Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko que despues de decir esto lo beso en la boca mientras que Natsu sentia como mil flores brotaran desde el fondo de su corazon y lo hacian sentir como si volara en las nubes, donde solo importaban ellos dos, solamente Natsu y Himiko".

-"El beso era largo y apasionante, era como ver bailar un bals de lenguas, Himiko abrio un poco la boca para que la lengua de Natsu obtuviera permiso, y asi explorar las profundidades de su boca de Himiko a lo que ella se le hacia sentir como si su corazon se acelerara y se saliera de su pecho".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko despegandose de el beso tan esperado que ella queria terminando el beso". -Si Hime-nee"esto hizo que Himiko se ruborizara mucho por el apodo que le habia dado su hermano".

-Prometeme que solo a mi me amaras"dijo Himiko poniendo una mirada seria". -Prometeme que solo te fijaras en mi y que solo tienes ojos para tu One-chan."dijo Himiko mirandole a los ojos a Natsu".

-Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu agarrandole la mano a su One-chan para que ella pueda sentirse segura de si misma". -Puedes apostar que nadie me alejara de ti, nadie podra separarme de lo que siento por ti, porque mi corazon te pertence solo a ti"entonces Natsu agarra su bufanda y se la pone en el cuello a Himiko".

-Eh Natsu-nichan"dice Himiko muy sonrojada por la repentina accion de su actual novio que era nada mas ni nada menos que Natsu". -Esto significa el amor de mi padre hacia mi, esto siempre a sido mi tesoro mas valioso"dijo Natsu a Himiko". -Natsu-nichan!

-Pero ya no lo necesito"este comentario hizo que Himiko se sorprendiera mucho". -Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida" pense que la bufanda de escamas de Igneel-san, era lo mas valioso para ti, pero porque"dijo Himiko muy sorprendida".

-Porque ahora encontre algo mas valioso Hime-nee"dijo Natsu sonrienda al estilo Dragneel" y es a ti Himiko-ne, es por eso y mil veces mas que te amo"dijo Natsu besando a Himiko una vez mas, pero esta vez ya era definitivo mientras que en besos y caricias, subian a la habitacion, y una vez que llegaron ahi, la cerraron con seguro y empezaron algo que ella no se atreveria a decir en voz alta.

(END)

-Oye Himiko"dijo cierta maga rubia de espiritus celestiales, sacando a Himiko de sus pensamientos". -Eh"dijo Himiko volviendo a la normalidad". -Ah que pasa Lucy"con un tono parecido al de Natsu cuando Lucy le reñia, por alguna tonteria suya".

-Bueno, pues veras"dijo Lucy señalando a las afueras del gremio, habia una pelea entre Natsu el Dragon Slayer de fuego y Gray Fullbuster, que al parecer estaba ansioso por pelear contra Natsu despues de una semana de agotamiento magico".

-Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko, saliendo del gremio, para observar a su hermano, que al parecer ni se inmuto en escucharla, solo se concentraba en Gray que lo miraba de la misma manera".

-No sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado esto"dijo Gray mirando a Natsu de forma desafiante y con confianza en sus ojos". -Lo mismo digo cabron"respondio Natsu, sabiendo que le podria ganar facil debido a sus 5 meses de entrenamiento con Roku-sensei".

-Es hora de probar quien de los dos es el mas fuerte!

-Es hora de probar quien de los dos es el mas fuerte! -Gritaron Natsu y Gray al uniosono listos para enfrentarse de nuevo en otras de sus peleas sin sentido, que siempre dicen que es para probar quien es el mas fuerte de los dos."

-Tu puedes Gray-sama"decia Juvia quien, seguia con sus acosos al mago de creacion de hielo y en eso ve a Himiko, y se pone a rabiar en su mente".

-"Porque esta ella aqui, no necesito otra rival de amor por el afecto de Gray-sama"dijo mordiendose su manga llena de celos".

-"Pero que le pasa a ella"dijo Himiko pensando en su mente". -"Joder tia, no es que casi las chicas del gremio, estemos enamoradas de ese striper publico".

-"En eso llega Lisanna viendo la pelea, y que despues de todo lo que paso, con el nuevo asusnto de la hermana y todo eso, estaba pendiente del objeto de su afecto que era Natsu, ella estaba pendiente de lo que paso, y que sabia, que cuando se encontrara con Gray, pelearian otra vez, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba era que despues volverian a estar unidos".

-Tu puedes Natsu"dijo Lisanna apoyando siempra a Natsu con una sonrisa encantadora, que le llenaba el espiritu a nuestro protagonista de pelo rosa, cosa que fue notada por Himiko, y no pudo evitarsentirse celosa, debia detener esta lucha, no porque le importaba ella sabia muy bien que Natsu le podria romper la madre en cualquier momento a Gray, pero despues de lo que hizo estaba que hervia en celos".

-"Es esa chica de nuevo, que clase de relacion tiene con mi Natsu-nichan"penso Himiko en su mente". -"Joder ahora estoy que sueno como esa loca de cabello azul, pero no importa yo detendre esta pelea por el amor de mi Natsu-nichan".

-"Sin pensarlo dos veces, Himiko corrio a una velocidad asombrosa, corria y le metio un tremendo sopapo en la cabeza a Natsu y Gray en la cabeza, que los dejo algo aturdidos por unos segundos".

-Ayai joder!/Ayai joder!"dijeron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo". -Que era eso era demasiado rapido"dijo Gray que se sobaba la parte posterior del craneo del tremendo sopapo que le dio Himiko en la cabeza".

-Si joder"respondio Natsu mientras se paraba y se sobaba su adolorida cabeza del sopapo que le metio Himiko en el craneo". -Ni siquiera yo lo vi, pero que rayos fue eso"dijo Natsu alzando las miradas para encontrarse con una furiosa Himiko que lo observa con ojos de tsundere celosa mientras lo zarandeaba una y otra vez al pobre Natsu".

-Pero que pasa contigo Natsu-nichan" dice Himiko inflando sus mejillas, dandole un toque infantil, y algo rebelde a su aspecto".

-Oye tu no te metas en lo que no te importa"dijo Gray que se levantaba". -Etto Himiko es que"decia Natsu a su atras".

-Eh"decia Himiko confundida por el comentario del mago creador de hielo y striper publico".

Asi que tu eres la que nos golpeo"decia Gray molesto". -.Y, eso que tiene que ver"dijo Himiko respondiendole en un tono frio".

-Mira cabrona, no se que te habeis creido, pero yo no tengo el porque darte razones"decia Gray muy molesto, mirando a Himiko desafiante y confiado". -Mi pelea es con Natsu no contigo, asi que hazme el favor de largaos de aqui"dijo Gray aprentando los dientes".

-Eso, me intereza minimo tus peleas con mi Oni-chan"decia Himiko molesta". -No creas porque soy mujer soy debil"dijo Himiko apretando el puño". -Yo podria aplastarte como la fria piedra que eres"dijo señalandolo desafiante". -Ah Himiko-nee no estaras pensando en"decia Natsu muy sorprendido en lo que iba a hacer su hermana". -Gray-sama"decia Juvia detras de Gray y todos los mienbros del gremio".

-Espera Himiko-san"decia Lucy tratando de calmarla". -Si pele es lo que quieres"decia Gray confiado cerrando los ojos, poniendo sus dedos al bolsillo". -Entonces adelante, no me demorare mucho en aplastarte"decia Gray señalandola".

-Vale"decia Himiko confiada. Ya que sabia que le podria dar mil vueltas con su magia". -Es mi hora de escaquearte, baka"decia escupiendo al piso".

-"Mientras tanto en el gremio".

-Erza-san"decia la Wendy Marvell la doncella del cielo y Dragon Slayer de dicho elemento". -Que pasa Wendy"decia Erza mientras comia una manzana, en el comedor del gremio". -Tienes que hacer algo con Gray-san y Himiko-san"decia Wendy muy preocupada".

-Que pasa Wendy"Decia Makarov mientras observaba desde su silla de maestro en el segundo piso del gremio". -Es que Himiko-san reto a una pelea a Gray-san."decia Wendy shockeando a los del gremio".

-Ara-ara "decia Mirajane la maga demonio de cabello blanco". -No creo que esos dos esten hablando en serio sobre pelearse"decia tratando de calmarla un poco".

-Usted que opina maestro"decia Erza dandole la palabra al maestro Makarov". -Mmm..."pensaba un tiempo". -Una pelea entre Himiko y Gray"ella debe tener mucha confianza en su fuerza, para haber retado a Gray a un duelo" -Vallamos a ver, ademas una pelea nunca hace mal a nadie templa tu caracter y te enseña tus errores, yo creo que el que debia preocuparse es Gray"decia Makarov muy seria".

-Que dices una pelea entre Himiko y Gray"decian los demas mienbros del gremio que quedaban a dentro". -Sugoi espero que valga la pena"pensaba Max que salia disparado hacia el gremio".

-Pelear es de hombres"decia Elfam con su tipica frase de los cojones". -Bueno que mas da"decía Erza terminando de comer su manzana". -Vamos Wendy, Master"decia mientras se iban a observar la pelea".

-Esperame Erza"decia Mirajane que tambien salia a ver la pelea de Gray contra Himiko".

-"A fuera del Gremio se notaba un Aura tensa, y fria, una invitada inesperada, una pelea inesperada, y todos miraban a cierta chica rosada de cabello rosado y ojos azules zafiros, mientras ella parecia muy confiada al respecto, ya que muchos decian que Gray iba a ganar, pero muchas de las magas mujeres como Cana, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane y Lucy obtaban por saber quien ganaria".

-Esa chica es ruda"decia Gajeel viendo el Aura que emanaba Himiko, como la de un Dragon de Hielo gigante". -Espera no sera que"decia muy sorprendido el Dragon Slayer de Hierro".

-Estas segura de esto"decia Gray Fullbuster que se veia muy confiado con respecto a su encuentro con la hermana de Natsu".

-Claro que si"Decia Himiko respondiendo con ganas" o es que acaso tienes miedo, Fullbuster Gray"diciendolo en un tono frio".

-Tu maldita"Decía Gray furioso". -Bien, tu lo pidiste"Decia formando un circulo magico de color celeste en el suelo y diciendo".

-ICE MAKE: Lances(lanzas)"dijo lanzando varias lanzas de Hielo que iban directo hacia Himiko, que esta ni se inmuto en moverse, solo moviendo el cuello y los hombros de una forma rapida, y algo decepcionante".

-Que lento"Decia Himiko al ver que todas las lanzas de Hielo que causo Gray no le tocaron, pero de lo que es un pelo shockeando a este ya dicho".

-"Es rapida"pensaba Makarov, observando a la chica de pelo rosa". -"Veamos que hace ahora Gray".

-Pero que rayos"decia Gray totalmente sorprendido". -Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hada de hielo"decia Himiko con aires de superioridad". -No cantes victoria todavia"Dicho al fin esto, empezo formando circulos magicos en el suelo, diciendo". -Ice Make: Lanzas"dijo de nuevo lanzando lanzas con mas velocidad a Himiko, a lo que ella solo se inmuto a moverse de izquierda a derecha".

-"Avanzando tan rapido, que a Gray no le dio tiempo de retroceder, pero lo mas shockeante fue que solamente doblo su dedo indice como si estuviese lanzando una piedra con su dedo, lo que basto para mandarlo unos cuantos metros hacia atras".

-Te rindes"decia Himiko, que al parecer no mostraba interes en la pelea, los demas mienbros del gremio no se lo podian creer, Gray Fullbuster uno de sus mienbros mas fuertes, estaba siendo vencido con tanta facilidad, sin usar magia".

-Jamas me rendire, maldita"dijo Gruñendo y aprentando los dientes al final de la frase". -Ice Make Floor:"dijo congelando el piso, haciendo que Himiko en un acto rapido salte y retroceda un poco".

-Ice Make: Swords(espadas) dijo congelando sus brazos, en unas cuchillas de hielo avanzando para a remeter con Himiko que, retrocedia". -Ahora veras"dijo lanzando una serie, de golpes rapidos, y letales, pero para Himiko solo era un juego de niños ya que los esquivava con tal facilidad, que en un abrir y cerrarde ojos".

-"Crunch"sonaba las espadas de Gray, que Himiko rompio con sus manos, y en un acto rapido " plaft" dandole una tremenda patada en la cara estrellandolo contra unos arboles".

-No piensas rendirte cierto"respondio Himiko, con una mirada desganada como si sentia la rabia y enojo con una mirada fria". -"En eso Gray lanza una flecha de hielo que impacta a Himiko en el pecho". - Al fin"dijo Gray que sangraba por tremenda patada que le metio Himiko, pero se sorprendio al ver como la flecha no se hizo daño solo se partio en dos y Himiko la agarro con la mano como si fuese cualquier cosa".

-Pero que rayos"decian todos los del Gremio al ver que Himiko se estaba devorando la flecha hecha de hielo que le habia lanzado Gray".

-Ah esto llamas magia de Hielo, jmp"dijo bajando la cara en decepcion". -No me hagas reir, bastardo"dijo lamiendose los labios y escupiendo un cuchillo que paso tan rapido por la cara de Gray rozandole le la parte de la cabeza, cortandole un poquito, sangrando un poquito y sus cabellos en linea recta, al impactar con un arbol, congelandose este y desapareciendo la cuchilla convirtiendose en escarcha".

-Ahrrgg"se quejaba Gray mientras se cubria con la mano su parte de su cabellera cortada". -Todos estaban estupefactos menos Natsu, que sabia lo que su hermana podia hacer, no se lo podian creer, Gray uno de sus mienbros mas fuertes estaba siendo vencido facilmente".

-Escucha bien, yo soy Himiko Dragneel". -Hija de Erie,la Dragona de Hielo, Soy la Dragon Slayer de Hielo, solamente eh estado jugando contigo, todo este tiempo, y ten suerte porque pude aberte cortado la ojera si quisiera".

-Maldita"ya veras"dijo Gray en su mente"maldicion, me esta ganando facilmente, no puedo creerlo que clase de mounstro es". -No me importa si eres un Dragon Slayer"dijo Gray levantandose a puras penas". -Yo jamas me rendire ante ti"dijo haciendo un circulo magico".

-Ice make:Lances"dijo Gray lanzando lanzas de hielo a gran velocidad hacia Himiko haciendola retroceder". -Ice make: Impact"dijo Gray formando un cubo de hielo giganta lanzandola a Himiko".

-Ice Make" Cannon"dijo haciendo un cañon gigante disparando un poderoso ataque de hielo directo hacia Himiko".

-Hmp"dijo Himiko sonriendo" apareciendo un circulo magico de su boca devorando tales poderosos ataques". -Ah estuvo delicioso"dijo Himiko terminando de devorar". -Te tengo maldita"dijo Gray formando un circulo magico". -Ice Make: Geyser"dijo lanzando un poderoso geyser de hielo directo hacia Himiko, pero ella ni se inmuto en esquivarlo". -Solo alzo su mano"diciendo". -

Kami no shin ryū no kyozetsu(**神の神竜の拒絶**)Rechazo Divino del Dios Dragón"Dijo Himiko desvastando tal poderoso ataque congelandolo todo el bosque en su mayoria". -Gray"estaba de rodilllas no se lo podia creer, su mejor ataque habia sido rechazado con tal facilidad, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, todos los mienbros del gremio menos Natsu, no se lo podian creer en especial Erza".

-Esto es lo que puede hacer la magia de Dragon Slayer"dijo con estupefaccion, casi todo el parque estababa que nevaba en su totalidad". -Mi turno"respondio Himiko, levantando su puño encendiendolo en flamas de color azules, dispuestas para arremeter contra Gray". -Preparate"dijo encendielo aun mas". -Oh oh"esto es malo"dijo Natsu en su mente por lo que sabia que iba a hacer su hermana contra el pobre de Gray".

-Reitō-ken Ryūjin(**冷凍拳龍神**) Puño esquimal del Dios Dragón"Dijo Himiko moviendose desde su posicion a una velocidad ultra-sonica" demasiado rapida para la vista de los demas, que en menos de un segundo se escucho un gran estallido mandando a Gray a volar por unos metros".

-Fuusssrsz!"se escucho dentro de un tiempo, y mientras el polvo se disipaba, solamente para encontrar a Natsu que al parecer sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana, para no evitar daños graves en el gremio.(Si asi de poderosa es ella :3). -Es Natsu!"gritaron todos los espectadores de aquel brutal combate de magos de elemento hielo".

-Natsu"dijo Gray estupefacto al ver al pelorosa al frente suyo". -"Maldicion cuando se volvio tan rapido"pensaba Gray en su mente".

Uf"dijo Natsu". -Eso estuvo cerca Himiko"dijo Natsu soltando la mano de su hermana de cabello rosa". -Oni-chan porque me detuviste"dijo una Himiko, algo resentida". -Lo siento Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu soltandola".

-Natsu"dijo Erza sorprendida", pero cuando fue que se movio"dijo Erza por la suma rapidez del pelorosa". -No importa de todos modos"penso Himiko inflando sus mejillas". -Vamos levantante"dijo Natsu dandole su mano a Gray para que se apoye en su hombro". -Gomen, Himiko-nee tiene reaccion a masacrar a sus rivales"dijo sobandose la parte posterior de la cabeza y con una gota estilo anime".

-Natsu, cabron"dijo Gray apretando los dientes, recordando que estaba a punto de perder contra Himiko, si no fuera por Natsu que la detuvo, no sabria el daño que le podria haber provocado tal brutal golpe".

-Gray-sama"dijo Juvia a ver a Gray que habia sido aplastado por la fuerza de Himiko". -Rapido"dijo llevenlo al hospital"dijo Natsu serio". -Espera maldito!, estoy bien"dijo Gray tratando de ponerse de pie, para caer inconsiente al suelo". -Te adverti Gray"dijo mientras se llevaban a un Gray inconsciente

".

-Ay que voy a hacer contigo"dijo Natsu suspirando, mientras veia a su hermana de cabello rosa". -Que tratas de decir con eso Natsu-nichan"dijo inflando sus mejillas". -Nada, nada de nada"Himiko-nee dijo Natsu moviendo sus manos en señal de negacion".

-Sabes Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko con su tono de siempre". -Que pasa Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu poniendo atencion a su hermana". -Recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos en el bosque"dijo Himiko un poco sonrojada". -Promesa?"dijo Natsu tratando de recordar". -Ah si!"se acordo", la promesa que hicimos sobre comparar nuestras fuerzas algun dia. .-Si esa misma"dijo Himiko ascentiendo la cabeza que si se pudo acordar". -Que te parece si lo comprobamos ahora"dijo Himiko sonriendo como siempre". -Bien. Estupendo vale no me niego Himiko-nee!"dijo Natsu entusiasmado".

-Solo quiero que sepas, que por ser mi Oni-chan, no sere suave".Dijo Himiko con una sonrisa, pero con un tono escalofriante, que al parecer a Natsu lo entusiasmaba mas". -Jejeje, sino no seria una verdadera pelea Himiko-nee. Joder me estoy encendiendo!"grito una vez mas Natsu a todo pulmon".

-Una pelea entre esos dos"dijo Mirajane al maestro". -Usted que piensa Maestro"dijo Mirajane al maestro del gremio Makarov que se encontraba pensativo". -Una pelea de Dragon Slayer, esto sera interesante!.

-Pero Maestro"decia Lucy". -Himiko-san aplasto a Gray sin esforzarse, Natsu no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ella"decia Lucy preocupada". -Igual aunque le digamos que no, esto solo emociona mas a Natsu"decia Erza seria". -Ademas tenga la pequeña sensacion de que este combate sera diferente"Terminaba de argumentar mientras mantenia fija la mirada en el campo de la pelea entre estos dos ya mencionados".

-Listo!"decia Himiko, a su hermano que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la pelea". -Listo mas que nunca"decia Natsu poniendose en una posicion de pelea estilo Dragon Ball Z xD".

-Ikuso!/Ikuso!"dijieron los dos hermanos al uniosono, chocando ambos puños haciendo que el area de aquel impacto se resquebrajara y se partiera en pedazos levantando una gran nube de polvo en el terreno de combate".

-Que rayos!"grito Erza, por la demostracion de fuerza". -Joder no veo nada"decia con la gran nube de polvo en el campo de batalla".

-Es rapida/Es fuerte"pensaron ambos hermanos en sus mentes con una sincronia espeluznante". -En ese caso"Dijeron ellos dos, realizando un circulo magico de color carmesi para Natsu y color celeste azul para Himiko diciendo".

-Frost Nova(**フロストノヴァ**)Nova Escarcha/Jigoku no kyūtai(**地獄の球体**)Esfera Infernal"dijeron al mismo tiemo, chocando ambas llamas infernales con sus opuestos, produciendo asi una ola de calor abrazadora por parte de Natsu y un viento helado tormentoso por parte de Himiko".

-Hace mucho frio"dijo Happy llorando y abranzandose a si mismo, en simbolo de tristeza". -Hace mucho calor"dijeron las mienbros femeninas del gremio en traje de baño".

-Pensamos en lo mismo,"pensaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo", moviendose ambos a una velocidad ultra-sonica, ambos hermanos, tuvieron un rapido intercambio de golpes y patadas, que solo se veian unas estelas largas de color rojo y azul". -Rayos"penso Natsu que en un descuido Himiko le propino una fuerte patada enviandolo unos cuantos metros atras". -Joder, esto es malo"dijo Natsu dando un giro rapido hacia atras para impulsarse con sus llamas y lograr mantener el ritmo en es caso"penso para si mismo". -Ryūjin o batatsukase(**龍神をばたつかせ**)Aleteo del Dios Dragón"grito Natsu formando un tornado de color rojo con sus brazos en forma de alas, arremetiendo asi con Himiko a lo que ella se cubrio con sus brazos, mandandola a volar unos varios metros hacia atras, provocando asi una ola de calor abrazdor".

-Bien jugado Oni-chan"dice Himiko, sobandose la parte quemada". -Ahora me toca a mi"dice Himiko formando un gran circulo magico gritando". -.Gōka(**業火**) **Llamas Infernales"dijo Lanzando una infinidad de llamas de color azul, en forma de almas, hacia Natsu, a lo que este lo esperaba mas ansisoso que nunca".**

**-Este es un juego de dos Himiko-nee"dijo Natsu haciendo lo mismo que Himiko, formando un gran circulo de color rojo gritando". -.**Gōka(**業火**) **Llamas Infernales"y asi millares de flamas de color azul y rojo carmesi, estallaron ambas envolviendo ambos lados de una aura celeste y carmesi"sintiendo un frio de tundra en el lado este y un calor abrazador en el lado norte correspondiente al protagonista".**

**-Joder,"grito Natsu, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pense"dijo Natsu, sintiendo el aura de su hermana como un gran dragon blanco, lo miraba con una mirada intimidante". -Eres muy bueno Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko viendo el aura de su hermano el de un dragon de color rojo carmesi alzando el vuelo, observando todo con una vista de leopardo". **

**-"Mientras todos los mienbros del gremio, se quedaron estupefactos, al ver tal cantidad de poder destructivo y destreza en la pelea, el Maestro Makarov literalmente se le cayo la barba pero no de la edad, sino por tal muestra de poder abrazador". -Increible"susurro para el mismo, es quiza mucho mas fuerte que Gildarts,penso para si mismo el octagenario".**

**-Ahora me toca a mi"dijo Natsu, creando un circulo magico y recogiendo las llamas que se encontraban esparcidas, por ahi, juntandolas en su mano izquierda"asombrando mas a los demas magos que observaban con caras sorprendidas por la pelea".**

**-Que es lo que esta haciendo Natsu"dijo Erza confundida". -Pense que el no podia comer sus propias ****llamas". -No lo se Erza"dijo Makarov". -Pero se que nos sorprendera, hasta ahora a demostrarlo ****hacerlo". **

**-Je, asi que pensamos en lo mismo"dijo Himiko juntando sus llamas, pero en su mano derecha". -Lista Himiko"grito Natsu desde el otro extremo". -Mas que lista"grito ella muy emocionada".**

**-**.Jigoku no supairaru(**地獄のスパイラル**)Espiral del no supairaru(**地獄のスパイラル**)Espiral del Infierno"gritaron ambos hermanos al uniosono, disparando literalmente un Enorme hiperayo de color azul y rojo carmesi"de ambos extremos, provocando una ola devastadora que agrieto totalmente la tierra hasta kilometros de distancia, y por el gran terremoto que se sentia en el subsuelo, haria temblar a cualquiera".

-Que fue eso"dijo cierta maga celestial rubia, que ya se le caia la boca, por la cara que habia puesto, desde cuando Natsu es tan fuerte"dijo Lucy muy estupefacta". -No lo se Lucy"dijo Erza apretando los dientes en señal de enojo". -Pero sea lo que sea que halla pasado esta ultima semana nos debe una explicacion".

-Valla Himiko-nee superaste mis expetactivas"dijo Natsu muy emocionado". -Eres muy fuerte, joder me estoy encendiendo mas"dijo Natsu mas feliz que nada". -Natsu-nichan"Dijo Himiko muy sonrojada" ecchi"dijo Himiko algo sonrojada, y avergonzada". -Esta vez si te ganare"dijo Himiko, prendiendose en flamas de color azul oscuro". -Bien es hora de un poderoso intercambio"dijo Natsu, encendiendose en flamas de color rojo carmesi, aumentando mas su poder destructivo".

-Jigoku no kyūtai(**地獄の球体**)Esfera Infernal/Frost Nova(**フロストノヴァ**)Nova Escarcha "Dijeron ambos hermanos corriendo en la misma direccion en linea recta liberando tales poderes, destructivo, pero antes de que estos chocaran, la esfera infernal de Natsu se congelo al instante, y la nova escarcha de Himiko, se prendio de un fuego devastador chocando ambos entre si, mientras ellos esquivaban sus tecnicas".

-Bien es ahora o nunca"dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo"."Solo espero que esto no afecte a los demas"pensaron ellos dos con gran sincronia". -Ryūjin no gōon(Ryūjin no gōon(**龍神の轟音**)/Rugido del Dios Dragón**龍神の轟音**)Rugido del Dios Dragón"Gritaron Natsu y Himiko, lanzando un poderosos rugido que al parecer el centro alrededor de ellos se rodeo de dos grandes flamas gigantes una eran las de Natsu de color rojo carmesi, y otra las de Himiko que eran de color Azul oscuro, haciendo que todo el bosque tiemble, creando asi un caos climatico de proporciones colosales".

-"Despues de que el polvo se disipara, se veia a ellos dos todavia combatiendo con unas cuantas heridas, mientras que Natsu con sus llamas incineraba los arboles a su alrededor, y Himiko los criogenizaba a mas no poder, en serio que este combate era de lo mas brutal". -Muy bien Natsu-nichan terminemos esto ya"dijo Himiko acumulando fuego en sus pies y extremidades". -Muy bien pense que nunca me lo pedirias Himiko-nee"haciendo lo mismo Natsu acumulando llamas en sus pies y brazos".

-Ikuso!"gritaron al mismo tiempo, moviendose a velocidad ultra-sonica, dejando solo ver unas estelas de color azul y carmesi". -Que rayos, no puedo seguirles con la vista"decia Elfman muy confundido". -Son muy rapidos"dijo Wendy muy sorprendida". -Himiko-san es un mounstro peor que Erza"dijo Lucy llorando al estilo anime". -Que soy que"decia Erza confundida por el comentario de Lucy".

-Por todos lados se escuchaban estruendos y fuertes estallidos, estuvieron asi unos cuantos minutos,destruyendo ya la mayoria de los arboles del bosque, asi que decidieron parar esto mostrando ambos su ataque final".

-Rento tōketsu:korikaze ryujin(**蓮凍結：氷風龍神**) Freeze Lotus: viento helado del Dios Dragón/Tsume Ryūjin bāningu(**爪龍神バーニング**)Garra Ardiente del Dios Dragón"Himiko creando un huracan con viento helado gigante y Natsy por su parte arremetiendo con todo como una gran garra de un dragon de verdad, creando asi otra explosion devastadora, mientras que los demas mienbros estaban que no se la creian, ante tal progreso de Natsu en tan poco tiempo".

-Que fue eso"penso Wendy, viendo la poderosa colision de fuerza y destreza que probaron los dos hermanos en combate".

-Desde cuando Natus es tan fuerte"pensaron todos los mienbros del gremio al mismo tiempo". -Mierda"desde cuando eres tan fuerte Salamander",gruño Gajeell Redfox"apretando los dientes cada vez mas".

-"Adentro de toda la niebla, se observa a un Natsu, totalmente destrozado,sus prendas y botas destrozadas, una parte de su cara estaba congelada y se mostraba su nuevo pecho musculoso que a parecer mostraba una marca de una garra gigante de color azul pegada en su cuerpo, sin duda aquel combate fue brutal".

-"Mientras que Himiko al parecer, seguia de pie, con leves quemaduras y la parte de su vestidos, el que cubre su escote, estaba algo quemado, dejando ver algo de su gran escote, que haria morir de una hemorragia nasal a varios pervertidos(me incluyo x3), la parte de su faldon estaba tambien quemada en una forma de Cruz visible, y sus dos brazos tenian quemaduras mas graves que las ya mencionadas".

-Estaa sensacion"penso Himiko, no lo habia sentido desde"...

(N/A: Oh siiiiii, es hora del "Flash Back" asdasdasasdasdadsdas :)

-"Hace 10 Años, Isla Sagrada Kotsuchi-Templo del Antiguo Atalaya-Frozen Palace"

-Himiko"dijo Erie, con agudeza en sus palabras y tono de preocupacion". -Estas segura acerca de esto"dijo Erie, tratando de aclarar sus dudas".

-Asi es, Erie-chan"dijo Himiko, mostrando determinacion en sus palabras". -Se que no estoy a tu nivel, pero si nunca ago esto, no podre proteger a mi Natsu-nichan"dijo Himiko como rogandole que combatiera con ella, ella es tan solo una ñina de 12 años, pero ya podria hacerle frente a Erza si pudiese enfretarse con ella". -Himiko, se que has progresado estos 3 años que has estado aqui, en Kotsuchi". -Pero, no crees, que esto es demasiado, recuerda que la verdare fuerza, viene del corazon no de las buenas tecnicas que tengas en el combate"dijo Erie con sabiduria". -Lo se muy bien Erie-chan"es por eso"penso en su mente". -Es por eso que esta pelea!"ya estaba gritando".- La dare por mi Natsu-nichan, si aun asi pierdo, entonces significa que no estoy preparada, para proteger a Natsu-nichan,"Erie la escuchaba asombrada y estupefacta". -Es por eso que siempre dedicare la lucha a Natsu-nichan!"gritandolo a todo pulmon, dejando muy sorprendida a la dragona de Hielo".

-Himiko!"grito la dragona, aplastandolo con su gran pata de dragon, el estruendo, fue tan grande, que hizo que el castillo se estremeciera, pero para sorpresa Himiko logro lo imposible el frenar tan poderoso ataque empujandolo hacia atras a la dragona con su fuerza descomunal".

-Erie-chan, mas vale que en verdar quieras esto". "grito formando un circulo magico inmensamente gigante gritando.-Ryūjin no gōon(**龍神の轟音**)Rugido del Dios Dragón/-No me subestimes Kuso-rayo"rugio Erie haciendo lo mismo respirando escarcha y exhalando fuego helado que podria congelar el mismisimo hielo del artico, provocando un choque de diferentes fuerzas, causando un gran temblor, por un momento no se vio mas que una densa cadena de humo, esperando a que alguna de ellas realizara su proximo movimennto, entonces como si todo fuera obra del destino ambas se levantaron, pero esta vez Himiko se encontraba como una especie de forma de dragon con escamas azules con forma de una cruz y de ella salia fuego azul, era como si se hubiese convertido en una forma miniatura de un dragon".

-Que esto que sale de mi cuerpo"grito Himiko, exaltada por la transformacion que le sucedia a su cuerpo". -Eso es"grito Erie viendo a Himiko". -Es, es la forma del dragon de hielo, Dragon Force"dijo Erie que era tal como le habian contado".

-Ah Dragon Force?"dijo Himiko algo confundida". -Que es eso?"volvio a preguntar por segunda vez".

-Dragon force, Himiko"es la forma que un humano que posee magia de Dragon Slayer. Puede alcanzar. Este cambia que esta experimentando tu cuerpo. Es la mas poderosa forma que puede alcanzar un mago dragon. Se decia que el que posee tomaba el aspecto de su dragon y que incrementaba su fuerza, mil veces como si su magia se transforma en ello, tomando aspectos parecidos a los de un dragon"Termino Erie de relatar, lo sucedido a Himiko". -Me sorprende que despertaras tu Dragon Force a esa edad." -Enserio Erie-chan"decia Himiko muy alagada por el comentario de la dragona blanca". -Si asi es, parece que contigo no existen limites, por lograr proteger algo que es preciado para nosotros.

-Genial Erie-chan"decia Himiko apretando el puño con fuerza, provocando que su puño erupcionara en un mar de llamas azules que crecian hasta mas no poder logrando congelar toda la habitacion".

-Himiko"dijo Erie logrando captar la atencion de Himiko". -Si que pasa Erie-chan"dijo Himiko poniendo toda su debida atencion en la Dragona Blanca".

-Veraz, eso que hiciste, lo de pelear solo por tu hermano, me enfurecio, porque te dedicas tanto en proteger a alguien que quizas ya no te recuerde"eso hizo que Himiko se enojara un poco". -Lo cierto es que, tu deberias saber lo dura que es la vida, deberias saber lo que se avecina, es por eso que deberias enfocarte en ser mas fuerte".

-Callate!"grito Himiko con rabia". -Erie-chan, me sorprende lo que dices, no fuiste tu la que me dijo que me quedara aqui, entrenando para poder cumplir mi promesa de proteger a mi Oni-chan, y la promesa que hicimos de el de algun dia , comparar nuestras fuerzas, no fuiste tu la que me dijo que deberias proteger a Natsu". -Y si el me olvida, entonces yo le are recordar todo lo que pasamos, por que se que dentro de el sintie lo mismo que yo, es por eso que no me rendire,no titubiare,y no perdere ante nadie, asi solo asi Natsu-nichan me recordara, es por eso que yo siempre lo tendre en mi corazon, y se que el me correspondera, y solo por eso, aunque las esperanzas sean minimas o nunca lo logre, el"dijo con firmeza". -El...el...el"exhalo algo de aire para decir lo siguiente". -Siempre, sera mi adorado Natsu-nichan!"ese grito resono en todo el Frozen Palace, no en toda la isla de Kotsuchi, dejando totalmente atontada a cierta dragona blanca, que no se lo podia creer, en sus ojos ella se veia a si misma, recordando sus tiempos con Igneel, esa determinacion mismisima del mismo Atalaya del gran maestro Koruma-sensei". -Lo siento, Himiko"dijo Erie alzandola y poniendola en su lomo". -Lamento todo lo que dije y lo de esa tonta idea de luchar por ti, pero veo que me equivoque Himiko tienes mis respetos"esto hizo que Himiko derrame una lagrima de felicidad", y ten por seguro que te ayudare en todo lo posible, asi que que dices"dijo Himiko sonriendole a Himiko".

-Arigato Erie-chan"dijo Himiko abrazandola". Arigato"dijo llorando lagrimas de felicidad, mientras que Erie sonriera".

Fin del Flash Black(espero que les halla gustado x3)

-Himiko-nee"decia Natsu con dolor, ya que no se podia ni levantar"captando la atencion de Himiko".

-Si que pasa Natsu-nichan"decia Himiko que veia a su hermano en ese estado". -Eres muy fuerte"decia Natsu levantando un pulgar y cayendo incosnciente y al parecer una especie fantasmita salia de su boca, con ojos de color blanco".

-Natsu-nichan!"dijo Himiko preocuapada por su hermano, pero en un descuido se resvalo cayendo en una posicion junto a Natsu su pechos en su cara, impidiendo asi el paso de oxigeno a su pulmones xD,y sus caderas juntas a las de su hermano en una posicion como decirlo sexual, estaba claro quien es el mas fuerte, y ella lo era por mucho". -Natsu-nichan, despierta, despierta"decia Himiko una y otra vez, moviendo sus pechos y su cadera de arriba hacia abajo, para cuando la niebla se disipo y todos los del grmio legaron, todos se quedaron con cara de que cojones esta pasando aqui". -"Mientras los miebros varoniles, estaban con envidia de lo que pasaba a Natsu". -Pero que cojones estas haciendo"grito Lisanna con una clara vena hinchada en la cabeza que estaba dispuesta a arremeter con Himiko".

-Natsu,tu"decia Erza con un enojo muy claro que haria morir de miedo a cualquier hombre". -Esto es lo que llaman"decia Juvia muy sonrojada y extupefacta" Relacion de Incesto".

FIN

Hola mis lesctores, que onda, lamento no poder actualizar en dos meses y de seguro muchos pensaron que me habia muerto xD, Bueno en realidad si, probe una edicion de Pokemon esmeralda especial, que segun se decia que era de terror, bueno en realidad si, pero esta tenia un muy potente viruz a si que tuve que formater todo mi ordenador y perder este guion que escribi, bueno eso ya no importa lo importa es que volvi y mas pro que nunca, ah si que para que no dejen de seguirme el sabado les pasare la parte dos de este capitulo asi que estad atentos chavales, xD, No olviden de seguir comentando y de seguirme en mi pagina de facebook y en mi canal de youtube xD Que se los dejare al terminar esta wea, Pero no olviden de comentar sus comentarios me ayudan bastante y me levantan el animo, asi que por favor solo les pido eso ademas que estoy a punto de llegar a las 2500 visitas de este fic, bueno sin mas preambulo me despido xD. Janeeeeeeeeeeee!

Canal de Youtube: user/ByRyusama66 paque se suscriban xD

Pagina de Facebook: pages/Byryusama66-Vlog/348937378540906?ref=hl

Dark-Khingt! x3


End file.
